


Callie Torres, Esquire

by piemakingdeadwaker



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 49,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piemakingdeadwaker/pseuds/piemakingdeadwaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Dr. Arizona Robbins couldn’t turn down a pro-bono case for a sick child, even under the table. That is, until one took a turn for the worse. With criminal charges and a wrongful death lawsuit before her, Arizona finds herself outside the protection of the hospital and malpractice insurance. Needing the best representation possible, in swoops the renowned Callie Torres, Esquire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This story sort of came to life while I was at work. I am not a lawyer (yet), but I work for a Judge, so that’s the extent of my legal knowledge. I also am not a surgeon, though my dad is, so that’s the extent of my medical knowledge. With that being said, please excuse any glaring legal or medical inaccuracies. Corrections and suggestions are welcome. Please review and let me know what you think!

“If there’s ever been a case where everything that possibly could go wrong does, it’s this one,” Arizona Robbins, Head of Pediatric and Fetal Surgery at Seattle Grace Hospital nervously explains. The perky, blue-eyed blonde is seated at the head of the conference table before the Chief of Surgery and a dozen or so stern-faced men and women in dark suits. This was an amalgamation of her worst fears: facing the dreaded board of directors for the hospital. She was praying that her authority issues wouldn’t get the best of her, and she could leave the room before bursting into tears.

Arizona looked down at the stack of papers before her. Her type-A organization skills compelled the blonde to bring printed copies of every document the board could possibly want to see, including school transcripts indicating the lack of disciplinary history in the blonde’s distant past. Arizona was always a strict rule-follower, and only made exceptions in cases of sick children whose parents could not afford proper medical care.

She was called to this meeting to explain the details of the case that necessitated the disciplinary review, which she managed to do gracefully, just squeaking through the doorway before the tears began to fall. Now she sat in the empty office of the Chief of Surgery, waiting for the decision to be released. After a few minutes a tall man in a dark grey suit with jet-black hair came into the room. Arizona recognized him to be the board representative with whom she had been communicating regarding her preparation for the meeting. He handed her a piece of paper wordlessly, his expression stone-cold indifference, belying the result.

_ The Board of Directors and Chief of Surgery of Seattle Grace Hospital, after careful consideration of the facts, have come to the decision that, regrettably, we are unable to officially support or assist Dr. Arizona Robbins in any legal proceedings regarding her treatment of Abigail Samuels (patient no. 23164903). Due to the fact that the patient’s case was not filed through the proper hospital channels, and therefore was not subject to the required oversight and approval, the actions and decisions made fall solely under the responsibility of Dr. Robbins, and are beyond the purview of the hospital. In order to avoid any further implications in this case, the hospital must, lamentably, temporarily relieve Dr. Robbins of her duties as the Head of Pediatric Surgery and Head of Fetal Surgery, as well as suspend any privileges, surgical or otherwise, extended to her by Seattle Grace Hospital pending the outcome of the cases at hand. With that being said, The Board feels great sympathy towards Dr. Robbins at this time, and will attest to her good character and noble intentions in any capacity necessary. We wish Dr. Robbins the best of luck regarding these proceedings and sincerely hope to welcome her back to Seattle Grace Hospital in the future. _

Tears fell from the blonde’s face before she could stop them, and when she set the paper on the desk before her, the dark-haired man met her gaze. “We’re very sorry, Arizona,” he said, walking towards the door. “You should empty your office for the time being,” and with that he left the double-board certified pediatric legend to absorb the shock of what just transpired.

Once she was able to confidently stand without her legs buckling beneath her, Arizona shamefully made her way to her own office, where a few of her closest work friends sat waiting. Arizona knew that the whole hospital would know about her meeting with the board soon enough, given the alarming rate at which gossip spreads at the hospital, but opted only to tell April Kepner, Amelia Shepherd, and Addison Montgomery beforehand. Upon her arrival, Arizona offered the printed formal report she’d been given so it could be passed through the room, though there was no doubt of the outcome, it was visible on her face. Her friends scooted over so the middle seat was vacated on her office couch. Arizona fell into it, pulling her face into her hands as she began sobbing. Amelia immediately pulled her longtime friend into her arms, never seeing Arizona look so shell-shocked, even through their residency at Johns Hopkins. April offered a hesitant hand on the blonde’s arm from her other side, trying her best to be of comfort.

After a few minutes, it was Addison Montgomery who broke the silence. “Do you have a good lawyer?

Arizona didn’t move her face from her hands as she shook her head.

The redhead reached for her phone, and scrolled through her contacts. “I’m calling Callie Torres.”

XXX

After a fitful night, which amounted to very little sleep, Arizona found herself in the over-decorated, gaudy conference room of the overpriced Archfield Hotel at some ungodly hour of the morning, seated beside Addison Montgomery, who looked just as polished and elegant as always. The blonde wondered if she somehow slept in fitted designer dresses and overpriced heels, with her hair perfectly manicured. There was no way she could look so put-together at this hour, otherwise. The blonde had just managed to squeeze into fitted black jeans and a bright blue blouse, hoping she looked remotely professional.

“You didn’t have to come,” Arizona said, clearly grumpy. The juxtaposition between the two women in mood would have been amusing if Arizona weren’t so tired and angry at the world.

Either Addison didn’t detect the annoyance in the blonde’s words, or she simply chose to ignore it. “I wanted to be here for you.” She replied, smiling gently at Arizona, who couldn’t stifle her eye-roll. “Plus, I haven’t seen Callie in ages. She’s a hard woman to pin-down.”

“Who is she again?” The blonde asked, pinching the bridge of her nose and squeezing her eyes closed, trying to scare off her headache.

“I seriously can’t believe you’ve never heard of her. She’s one of the most in-demand attorneys in the country, and an old friend of mine. She’s known for defending medical malpractice cases, especially. Her winning streak is unsurpassable.” The redhead said, disbelieving that somehow Arizona could have never heard of Callie Torres.

“Rings no bells,” the blonde grumbled.

“She’s all over the news and papers. You should get out more,” Addison replied, chuckling and prodding the blonde’s side playfully. The redhead’s admiration for her friend was clear in her voice. Arizona, for the life of her, couldn’t understand why.

She reached into her purse to find her phone. It was 5:30 in the morning, which made the mysterious woman thirty minutes late. “Any idea of when she’ll grace us with her presence?” Arizona snarked.

As if on cue, the big wooden door to the conference room opened before Addison could reply. In strode a tall, tan, tastefully curvy woman with endless waves of dark hair cascading down her back, staring intently at her phone. She came with an entourage of immaculately well-dressed young people, one holding her tablet, another her purse, and the third the door. Her sky-high black slingbacks barely made a sound as they hit the floor, and Arizona could swear she  _ glided  _ into the room. Her stocking-covered legs went on for miles, and she wore a black and white patterned blouse tucked into a tight grey pencil skirt, which ended right at her knee. When she finally looked up from her phone, and her big brown eyes and unbelievably perfect smile met the both the surgeons’ gaze, Arizona’s throat suddenly went very dry. This woman was unbelievably  _ stunning _ . Callie Torres was so elegant and flawless that she made Addison look unkempt in contrast, and that was a feat Arizona couldn’t imagine any mortal achieving.

Addison noticed that Arizona was all but drooling, her mouth gaping slightly, and she nudged the blonde back to reality, where she found Callie seated across the table from her. The brunette’s presence was simply overwhelming.

Arizona faintly registered that there must have been some sort of an exchange between the two women because a light laugh fell from full lips painted a dark red. When the brunette’s pearly white teeth pulled that perfect bottom lip between them, Arizona felt like she couldn’t breathe. Addison nudged her again, harder this time. Arizona jolted upright.

“Sorry, Cal. I think she’s tired and probably overwhelmed with …well, everything.” Addison supplied, trying to pull Arizona back to earth.

When the melodious light laugh returned, Arizona’s heart started beating alarmingly quickly. “It’s completely understandable,” Callie supplied, reaching across the table to cover Arizona’s hand with her own, giving a reassuring smile Arizona didn’t quite catch because the gesture also supplied the blonde with a direct view of some unbelievable cleavage. “I’m here to help.” The blonde’s heart leapt at the physical contact and she had to peel her eyes away from the lawyer’s chest with all of the willpower she could muster.

Arizona had never felt quite so flustered in her entire life. Usually she was the one causing the flustering. While she was no lesbian-edition of Mark Sloan, she’d certainly earned herself a reputation with the ladies of Seattle Grace. To put it bluntly, Arizona had positively no trouble finding herself a companion when the mood struck. So she had never found herself awkwardly floundering like this ever before. She didn’t like it. She didn’t like how out-of-control she felt around this magnetic woman.

Callie pulled her hand away, and leaned back into the wheeled leather armchair, crossing one shapely leg over the other. All of a sudden, the blonde missed the simple, stupid contact on her hand. Arizona hated what this woman’s presence was doing to her.

“It’s nice to meet you, Dr. Robbins. I’ve been briefed on your case during the ride over. I also took the liberty to call your insurance company and apprise them of the situation. Your malpractice insurance isn’t going to cover you in criminal or civil court, I’m afraid,” the brunette said, speaking disconcertingly quickly, almost sounding rehearsed. “I apologize for the hour, but I have to be in Los Angeles by nine for a motions hearing. When Addie called,” the brunette raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow towards the woman in question, “I made sure to make time to stop by as soon as I could.”

Arizona opened her mouth, but it took a second for her voice to catch up with her lips. “It’s fine,” she croaked, before clearing her throat, thankful her voice returned to normal. “Thanks for seeing me on such short notice.”

Callie nodded and smiled tightly. “Here’s what you should know about me. I’m very busy, but I promise I will dedicate more than enough time and energy to your case. I know what I can handle, and I wouldn’t take your case if I weren’t certain I could knock it out of the park. Which brings us to the next thing you should know, I don’t lose,” the brunette supplied, annoyingly confident. “Oh, and for future reference, I always keep my schedule on east coast time to simplify all of the travel. You’ll get used to it. Now, your only job is to tell me everything, and I mean absolutely  _ everything _ , because I won’t stand for not knowing something and having that used against me in court. Otherwise, sit back and let me get you your job and reputation back.” The brunette wore a disgustingly cocky, but no less beautiful smile.

“I told you she’s the best,” Addison said, laughing lightly. “I’ve missed you, Cal.”

Arizona looked over and found her friend beaming at the attorney. She’d never seen Addison beam at anyone, especially not like this, a strange combination of enthralled and proud written all over her face.

“Likewise. We’ve got to find some time to see each other while I’m here. I’d love to see the rest of the gang, too,” Callie said with a soft voice and a smile that Arizona could swear was masking something distinctly sad.

Before she could question who the gang was and how they all knew each other, the assistant holding her purse tapped Callie’s shoulder and the brunette nodded towards her. “Unfortunately, I only have half an hour before I’m off to LA. We could make that work, or, if you’re up for it, you can come with me and we’ll discuss it over breakfast on the plane?” The brunette offered.

Arizona looked over at Addison, meeting locking eyes before they both nodded, following the brunette to their feet. As they walked out of the conference room, an impeccably manicured hand with sexy red nail polish tapped Arizona’s shoulder. She turned to find the culprit.

“I think I forgot to introduce myself,” Callie said, holding out her hand. A paler, shaky one met it, surprised by the attorney’s strong grip. “I’m Callie Torres.” The blonde’s knees all but gave at the dazzling smile that accompanied.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Wow! I’m really glad you’re all liking the story so far! I don’t know if you can tell by reading this, but I’m having a blast writing Callie as a lawyer. I have big aspirations for her. I wanted to thank you all for your kind words and encouragements. Reviews certainly help me keep writing. Enjoy!

Arizona Robbins had a normal, happy childhood. She was raised in a middle-class American military family. By the time she was born, almost two years after her older brother, her father decided it was time for a change. Instead of continuing on active duty as a Colonel in the United States Marine Corps, he chose to be with his family and made himself an integral part of training new marines. While this had his family moving from state to state on an almost annual basis, it also allowed Arizona’s mother to stay at home and raise her two children. Needless to say, the Robbins weren’t poor. They had enough money for everything they needed, and a little extra. That was usually put towards a weeklong family vacation every couple of years, where they’d take a road trip across the country or rent a house by the beach.

Now, sitting in a black Cadillac Escalade, pulling up beside jet with _Torres Inc._ painted along the side in neat, red lettering, Arizona could only gawk. This was very much out of her depths.

Addison Montgomery, on the other hand, didn’t seem in the slightest bit phased. “Cal, what’s with the name tag? Did your dad worry you might lose it?”

The brunette and the redhead both laughed. Callie turned towards Arizona in an attempt to clarify, cocking her eyebrow in a way that made the blonde’s heart flutter. “My dad has never been one for subtlety,” Her perfect lips quirked into a smile.

This kind of world, with private jets, drivers, and assistants, was lost on the pediatric surgeon. Even now, while Arizona could afford more than ever before, she was still very financially cautious. It was a habit. The two other women grew up like this, with lavish lifestyles and unlimited resources. It was complete and total culture shock for the blonde.

“Is your dad a lawyer, too?” Arizona asked, before berating herself for asking such a stupid question. Why would a lawyer have _Torres, Inc._ scrawled on his private jet?

“No. _God, no._ My mother is, though, so we do our best to keep him out of trouble.” The brunette explained with a warm laugh.

Addison saw the blonde’s still-confused expression and clarified. “Have you seen the dog whisperer?” Arizona’s eyebrows furrowed further in confusion. What did Cesar Millan have to do with anything? “Her dad is sort of like the CEO whisperer. Big companies all over the globe call him, and he goes in and fires people and fixes things and gets paid way too much.”

“I see.” The blonde nodded. It was like she was on a whole new planet. None of this was familiar or comfortable for her.

The trio left the plush SUV, and climbed the steps to Callie’s plane. The interior was very modern, with polished chrome, white walls, and black leather seats. It was immaculate and spacious.

“Feel free to take a seat. Breakfast is made to order, so just tell the chef what you want when he comes by. What are you in the mood for?” Callie asked, seating herself across the aisle from her companions, crossing her legs as her entourage moved to sit in the row of seats behind her, one handing her a vibrating black iPhone.

The attorney looked at the screen and scoffed, rolling her eyes at the caller ID. “Sorry, ladies. I have to take this,” and with that shapely long legs carried her towards the back of the plane. After a moment the brunette began yelling angrily in perfect Spanish. Arizona thought it might have been the sexiest thing she’d ever heard.

“Él puede ofrecer lo que quiera, pero yo todavía no voy a tomarlo.” The brunette spat, pacing in frustration, yet somehow never faltering in her ridiculously high heels. “…¿Por qué no? ¡Porque es basura completa! No estamos de sedimentación cuando puedo ganar con facilidad.” She paused and let the person on the other end of the line try to reason, before she began again at a speed too great for Arizona’s high school level of Spanish comprehension. “¡Bueno, no me importa si no están listos para el juicio! Mi tiempo es más valioso que el suyo y cada persona en la corte! Dile que cuando yo aterrizo, debe estar listo. No soy una mujer paciente.” And with that the brunette hung up the phone. [ _He can offer whatever he wants, but I'm still not going to take it. …Why not? Because it’s complete trash! We're not settling when I can easily win. …Well, I don't care if they're not ready for trial! My time is more valuable than his and every person in that courtroom! Tell him that when I land he better be ready. I am not a patient woman._ ]

Addison and Arizona didn’t need to understand the language to know what had just happened. Callie totally shut someone down. Clearly, she was _very_ good at her job.

When the brunette returned to her seat, her face red and flushed, she exhaled noisily. “Sorry about that! What are we thinking for breakfast? I could really go for an omelet.” Arizona and Addison could only gape at the woman before them.

XXX

The flight lasted just over two and a half hours, during which Callie had an egg white omelet with pesto. Addison opted for eggs benedict, hollandaise on the side, while Arizona had the world’s largest Belgian waffle with an even larger coating of whipped cream and berries. The food was incredible. How they got all of the ingredients onto a private jet was beyond Arizona.

It quickly became very clear that Callie was so much more than a reputation; she was incredibly smart, focused, and experienced. She was so prepared that Arizona wondered if she even slept, considering it hadn’t even been twelve hours since Addison called her about Arizona’s case. While they ate, they discussed the case, and Callie explained that even though Abigail Samuels’ surgery wasn’t technically hospital approved, her parents signed a waiver stating that they understood the possible complications, and couldn’t hold the outcome against Arizona. Callie was certain that the contract was still valid, even without the hospital’s corroboration, so it shouldn’t be too difficult to get the criminal charges dropped. The civil case, on the other hand, was probably going to take a few more weeks to strategize for. It wasn’t a pressing concern, however, as the soonest possible trial date would be at least six months in the future. The court system wasn’t exactly prompt.

Callie offered to bring her companions to her motions hearing upon their landing, but warned them it would be very crowded. A famous singer died and her family was suing her doctor for dosing her painkillers incorrectly, though Callie knew she had the case in the bag, as the singer was a known drug addict. Arizona and Addison politely declined, and said they’d occupy themselves for the morning.

Finding a nearby coffee shop, the duo decided to start their morning there. As Arizona was pouring a disgusting amount of sugar into her cup, Addison turned to her. “So, what do you think?”

Arizona could feel herself blush. “Of Callie? She seems,” any appropriate adjective for the brunette beyond ravishing slipped her mind, “…competent.”

Addison couldn’t stifle her laugh, trying to make eye contact with the blushing blonde, which she expertly avoided. “You think she’s hot!”

“I just- I- I can’t help it! She _is_ hot! It doesn’t mean I also don’t think that she is cocky, hubristic, and a general pain in the ass!” Arizona retorted, trying to maintain some semblance of dignity.

“Arizona, that’s not over-confidence. She’s _that_ good. At everything.” The redhead was almost as taken with the brunette as the blonde was.

“You’re the one teasing me for crushing on her! You’re obviously head-over-heels!” The blonde’s tone played defense.

Addison just laughed. “Not like you are. I wasn’t caught staring at her breasts!” The blonde looked down at her coffee and blushed violently.

“I am just really, really proud of her. She’s come a really long way since I first met her.” Addison smiled sadly, much like Callie did the day before. Before the blonde could inquire why there were so many sad smiles, Addison changed the subject. “I think she’s single, by the way,” and with that she wiggled her eyebrows at her companion suggestively.

“Addison!” Arizona reprimanded. “She’s my lawyer! That’s got to be unethical. Plus, how do we even know she bats for my team?”

Addison chuckled. “She bats for them both. Trust me.”

Arizona suddenly looked up at the redhead, shocked and intrigued. She grinned wickedly. “Addison Montgomery! You and Callie did the-”

Addison suddenly went bright red, shaking her head vehemently. “Shhh! No! Not like that! Well, there was a kiss - a singular drunken kiss - but we don’t talk about it...”

Arizona couldn’t stifle her laugh. “Montgomery, I have to say I’m pleasantly surprised!”

Addison just shook her head in disbelief. “Grow up! I was in med school! What I’ve been trying to say is that her last serious girlfriend broke her heart. She’s finally ready to move on from that, so here’s your chance! Stop gawking at her like a fish and get your wooing pants on!”

Arizona was laughing in earnest now, making the redhead duck her head into her coffee cup. “Did you just say ‘ _wooing pants_ ’?” She managed between fits of laughter.

Addison finally looked up, her face red. “I don’t know! Do that thing you do! The one where you bat your big blue eyes and smile adorably and turn everyone gay for you! Your results have been pretty impressive! Who knew there were so many lesbians at Seattle Grace?”

Arizona couldn’t hide her complacency. “Thanks for that. I needed a laugh,” she said, becoming more serious once the laughter died down. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me. Usually I’m sexy and suave and confident. I don’t usually have this problem but when she’s around I feel like I’m sixteen and I’ve just seen a girl’s breasts for the first time and I don’t know what to do. My hands shake and I can’t think straight. It’s horrible.”

It was Addison’s turn to laugh. “First of all, I did not need the mental image of teenage Robbins and her first trip to second base!”

The blonde just shrugged. “Suit yourself, but my batting average has always been and continues to be pretty spectacular,” she retorted, a smug smile on her pink lips.

Addison just laughed to herself.

“What?” The blonde inquired, mildly offended.

Addison looked up at her with a sideways grin. “I never thought I’d live to see the day where Arizona Robbins met her match.”

Before Arizona could find a response to the seemingly accurate statement, Callie Torres and her impeccable timing walked through the door. Her entourage closely followed,  the three assistants trying to coax the press to stay outside. Callie obviously wasn’t kidding when she called the case high profile.

“Hey! I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” the brunette said, a little out of breath, pulling off her black blazer and claiming the open seat. All Arizona could think about is the fresh coat of dark red lipstick that graced her mouth. Addison, on the other hand, was dumbfounded by the fact that Callie was finished with her case already.

After a moment, Addison brought Callie’s gaze up from her iPhone. “What happened? Why are you here? How did you know we were here?”

Callie shrugged nonchalantly, methodically adjusting her shiny dark hair using the mirror on the wall. “Oh, I got the case thrown out. It was easy. And you being here was a lucky guess.”

Addison and Arizona both smiled at her, awestruck for the umpteenth time that morning.

One of Callie’s assistants handed her a large coffee and a handful of artificial sugar packets. “They say these are terrible for you, but given the amount of coffee I drink, I could sugar myself into a diabetic coma without them. I really hate unsweetened coffee.”

Arizona just blinked, captivated by the brunette, while Addison rolled her eyes. “I suppose it’s better than smoking,” the redhead replied, elbowing Arizona purposefully and raising an eyebrow.

“Dr. Robbins smokes?” The brunette inquired with a tone of incredulity. Arizona’s heart lept at the sound of her name coming from Callie’s lips. “I find that hard to wrap my head around.” The quirky smile on her lips made Arizona’s thoughts start to jumble.

“O-only occasionally!” Arizona glared daggers at Addison, who was snickering under her breath. “On very, very rare occasions when I know I’m going to be in trouble because I have issues with authority and I get so stressed-”

“You should probably knock it off for the time being,” Callie interrupted, sipping her coffee. “Smoking doesn’t sit well with juries.”

Arizona, all of a sudden, found a way to channel her nervousness into anger. Callie’s holier-than-thou response infuriated her. Sure, she was also furious at Addison for mentioning a very personal flaw that she was ashamed of, but the way that Callie brushed it off without a shred of understanding or humanity pissed her off.

Being pissed off was much better than floundering and flailing. She was almost thankful for Callie’s insensitivity. She was beginning to think the brunette may not have flaws, so this leveled the playing field just a little.

“You know,” Addison began. Arizona could see a wicked glimmer in her eyes. _Uh-oh_. “Archer mentioned he’s in LA for a conference. I should go pop by and see my dear brother.” The redhead stood up, grabbing her designer purse from the empty chair beside her. “You guys should head back to Seattle without me. I will catch a plane later.”

And with that the redhead sauntered off, but not before shooting Arizona a wink to match the mischievous grin on her face.

The two women were left at the table alone, Callie’s assistants far enough away but certainly not out of reach. All Arizona could think was that it was going to be a very, very long flight home.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Woah! Thanks for all of the reviews. You’re all super awesome! To the reviewer who mentioned that Callie looks like her If/Then appearence, I was totally picturing that while I was writing this! Actually, that outfit sort of inspired the story. I wanted more Callie in business attire and thus Callie Torres, Esquire was born. She does business casual far better than anyone I work with. This chapter we’ll start to see a more human side of her. Thank you for reading and please keep reviewing! It makes me update faster. Enjoy!

****_The two women were left at the table alone, Callie’s assistants far enough away but certainly not out of reach. All Arizona could think was that it was going to be a very, very long flight home._

XXX

Arizona had never felt such a strong combination of arousal and anger all at once. Calliope Torres was maddeningly perfect. Or perfectly maddening. Come to think of it, both. They sat across the aisle from each other on the plane, and exchanged very few words as it took off. Arizona wished Addison hadn’t left so she could buffer the tension between Callie and herself. The very one-sided sexual tension, to be more precise. Callie just sat there on her phone, unaffected. It made Arizona even angrier that Callie’s presence overwhelmed her so much and she hardly knew this woman. She wanted to see Callie flustered. To be completely honest, she really wanted to see Callie naked and writhing beneath her, begging for release, but flustered was a close second.

“What made you want to become a lawyer?” Arizona probed. She wanted to find something that would make Callie react. She needed a starting point.

“I’m good at it,” the brunette curtly responded, eyes glued to her phone.

“How did you and Addison meet?” The blonde asked sweetly.

The brunette momentarily faltered while coming up with a response. _Bingo!_

“It was so long ago. Who remembers?” Callie still wouldn’t look at the blonde. Despite that, Arizona could detect masked discomfort in her lawyer’s tone.

“Really? Who doesn’t remember meeting one of their closest friends?” The blonde countered.

Callie finally looked up at Arizona. She huffed in annoyance. Arizona’s plan was working brilliantly. “What is this, twenty questions?”

Arizona could only grin. “I’ve only asked four questions. Your math is a little off there. Don’t they teach you people math in law school?” Her tone was jaunty.

“You suck at jokes,” was Callie’s grumbled response.

“Well, you suck at small talk,” Arizona retorted. “We’re going to be spending some time together, so I think we should get to know each other. Besides, we seem to have mutual friends.” Which, for the life of her, dumbfounded Arizona. Callie didn’t seem particularly friendly or fun to hang out with. She was barely the life of a party in a lawsuit. “We should get to know each other. Talk about our personal lives.”

The brunette once again didn’t look up from her phone. “I don’t have a personal life.”

Arizona scoffed. “Of course you do. Everyone does.”

“I don’t.” Callie was adamant.

Arizona was mildly offended. “If I’m annoying you, you could just say that.”  
Callie finally met Arizona’s eyes, shaking her head to the contrary. There was something sad written on her face, but she tried to hide it. “You’re not annoying me. And I’m not trying to stifle the conversation or keep you from getting to know me. I _really_ don’t have a personal life. I work. I work all day, every day. I don’t have a home. I mean, I have houses and apartments across the country where I keep my things and occasionally sleep, but there’s no singular place I call home.” Callie really hadn’t meant to say that much. She didn’t divulge personal details ever, especially not with clients. But, around Arizona, words kept falling out of her mouth. It was disconcerting.

Suddenly, Arizona felt sorry for the attorney. She wanted to fluster her, but she didn’t count on such a human response. It was both relieving and sad. Callie almost seemed like a decent person. She deserved a personal life just like anyone else.

“What about your parents’ house? I still consider that home. Not like I live with them, because I don’t, but it feels like home. When I visit, I mean.” Arizona hoped she wasn’t babbling.

“My parents and I have a very,” Callie paused to find the best fitting word, inhaling deeply, “...strained relationship. They’re extremely Catholic. The Mass every Sunday and praying before every meal variety. And I went from being married to a man to divorced and seeing women very quickly. My mother would have disowned me if I didn’t bring in over seventy percent of clients and billing to her law firm. She thinks she’s going to hell for spawning a sinner.” Callie laughed dryly at the absurdity. “My dad is trying to come around, but he’s taking his time.”

God, that was even sadder. So much for wanting to fluster Callie. Arizona’s coming out had been really simple. Her mother knew long before she admitted it out loud and her father was more interested in her loyalty and integrity than who she would walk down the aisle with. And her brother was just happy if his little sister was happy.

“That sounds like a personal life,” Arizona said. She didn’t really know how to respond otherwise.

“Does it?” Callie asked, dark red lips quirking up into that perfect half-smile. “I wouldn’t know.”

Arizona rolled her eyes. “Are you trying to tell me you’ve run out of things to share? Do I need to keep asking you questions?”

Callie laughed. Like, genuinely _laughed_ , and it was a really beautiful laugh. She should do that more. “Well, if my math skills are correct, which who knows? I _am_ a lawyer, so I may need a world-class surgeon to check my numbers. You have sixteen questions left.”

Arizona laughed, too. It made Callie smile really wide. “I asked about your house. I only have fifteen.”

“I still have my twenty.” Callie replied smugly.

“I thought you didn’t want to play!” Arizona gave Callie a crooked grin.

“You started it.” She gave Arizona a dazzling smile in return, and the blonde was grateful she was seated. She might have fallen over otherwise. “And fourteen.”

“Hey! That was totally a statement of opinion, not a question! Aren’t lawyers supposed to know this stuff so they can object to hearsay and relevance?” Arizona’s tone was playful. She was beginning to like Callie more.

“You seem to watch too much Law and Order. Usually you don’t have to state the grounds for your objection. The judge will ask if it’s not obvious.” Callie couldn’t watch any legal TV shows. She’d just point out inaccuracies the whole time, which she’d been told was irritating.

“Hey! They play it a lot at the nurses’ stations! And I bet you like all of those horribly inaccurate medical dramas!” Arizona defended. She really did like the occasional legal drama or two with a bottle of white wine. It made for a nice evening.

Callie’s face fell. She got really quiet again. Arizona couldn’t for the life of her figure out why. “I don’t really watch much television,” Callie explained, looking at her phone again.

A few moments passed in silence. “Hey,” Arizona said softly, trying to coax Callie to meet her gaze. “Did I say something that offended you? I’m sorry if I did.”

Callie shut her eyes tightly. God, why did Arizona have to be so compassionate? It was hard for the attorney to keep her mouth shut around her newest client. She never had that problem before. She never talked about her life and her feelings with anyone, and she liked it that way. But all of a sudden, Callie wanted to tell the blonde everything. She wanted to share her hopes, her fears, and the way her heart flutters when Arizona laughs. She wanted to talk about all the stupid things that make her smile, or the way she can’t help but cry in movies - happy or sad. This wasn’t normal, and Callie didn’t like feeling so out of control. She was unflappable and composed, but Arizona was breaking down all of the walls she’d carefully constructed at an alarming speed. Arizona was equal parts exhilarating and terrifying.

“No, you didn’t offend me.” Callie took a deep breath, looking up at Arizona. “I met Addie in medical school, to answer your earlier question.”

Arizona wasn’t expecting _that_. She took a moment to process the revelation.

“Y-you’re a doctor and a lawyer?” Arizona asked. Why on earth would someone want to do both? That was an awful lot of school.

“I have a business degree, too.” Callie said with a crooked smile, trying to shift the subject.

The blonde’s head was spinning. “Are you serious? You’re Dr. Lawyer Businesswoman Callie Torres?”

Callie raised an eyebrow. “Why would I be joking about my credentials with a client? And I have the diplomas to prove it.” The brunette chuckled. “It’s actually Dr. Callie Torres, Esquire, J.D., M.B.A., M.D., but I’ll answer to either.”

“Why on earth would you want to go through all of that school?” The blonde was dumbfounded. Callie never ceased to surprise her. She thought she was beginning to understand her attorney, but clearly there was a lot more to the brunette than meets the eye.  
“Well, for a while I thought I was going to be a surgeon. Orthopedics, actually.” Callie didn’t hide her sad expression.   
Arizona knew she needed to tread carefully. She didn’t want to say anything to make Callie shut herself off when it took the blonde so long to pry any information from her. “What made you stop?”   
“Circumstances changed. I wanted something new.” The pain in Callie’s eyes told another story.

Arizona was incredulous. “So you went to another seven years of school?”

“No, I got my law and business degrees in three.” And Callie didn’t look like she was kidding.   
“Three years each, consecutively?” Arizona questioned.

“Just three years. Simultaneously.” Callie smiled as the blonde stared at her dumbly. “I like to keep busy.” That wasn’t totally true. Callie _needed_ to keep busy.

All Arizona could wonder was how Callie Torres could possibly be good at _everything_

Arizona could tell that she’d pushed Callie’s conversational abilities pretty far, so she didn’t try to initiate any more conversation as Callie picked up her phone again.

She didn’t realize how much of an understatement that was. Callie spent years perfecting the art of learning everything and disclosing nothing, so the fact that the blonde had so successfully pushed her buttons was alarming. Sure, the blonde was pretty - gorgeous, really - but Callie wasn’t supposed to be affected by that. She’s a professional and this was her job, but she’d be lying if she didn’t say that the way Arizona looked at her made her feel _beautiful_. People commented on the attorney’s beauty often, but the sincerity with which the blonde admired her made Callie believe it. And that was not an easy feat. Callie rarely saw herself as beautiful.

As Callie was answering e-mails in hopes to avoid speaking to the blonde, Arizona pulled out her own phone. There was a text from Addison.

_Any progress on the wooing? Join the mile-high club yet? -AFM_

Arizona rolled her eyes.

_No wooing. She’s my lawyer, not my date. And thanks for leaving me in a confined space with the worst conversationalist on the planet. -AR_

_Also, I joined the mile high club in college. For the record. -AR_

_You haven’t signed a retainer agreement yet, so technically you’re not her client. You two are just stubborn idiots. I leave two people who are obviously attracted to each other alone in a private jet, and you complain about the conversation. -AFM_

Arizona couldn’t help but smile.

_She’s attracted to me? -AR_

_You probably didn’t notice her staring because you were too busy staring. -AFM_

Arizona only smiled wider. Then Callie’s phone chimed.

_Why haven’t you kissed her yet? -AFM_

_By the way, you’re apparently the “worst conversationalist on the planet”. -AFM_

_She’s my client. I can’t kiss her. It’s unethical. -CT_

_Also, it’s not the first time I’ve been told that. -CT_

For the first time, Callie turned an initiated the conversation. “Is Addison hounding you, too? Apparently she thinks we’re on a date or something.”

Arizona turned to face Callie, nodding. “God, she won’t stop. She’s like a child who was promised ice cream.”

Callie laughed lightly. “She’s probably planning our wedding as we speak.”

“That doesn’t surprise me. Has she considered baby names yet?” Now they were both laughing. “They’d be terrible names, too. Probably something really WASP-y like Atherton and Tilly,” the blonde mused.

“God, no. Our kids would have much more normal names,” Callie responded without thinking. “I mean, in the hypothetical universe of Addison’s mind, of course. And she can’t help that she’s a WASP. She was raised by The Captain and Bizzy!” Callie was clearly nervous about her first comment. Arizona found that adorable.

“Did you hear that Bizzy is a lesbian? She’s been in a secret relationship with her assistant, Susan, for twenty years!” Arizona revealed. “Addison went nuts. She couldn’t look me in the eye for a few days.”

Callie gasped between laughs. “Bizzy and Susan? Go Bizzy!” Callie relished the sound of Arizona’s laugh. “I am sure Addison was afraid becoming a lesbian is hereditary or contagious. But, I really can’t blame her. You have really pretty eyes.” Callie’s brilliant smile returned, and it only added to Arizona’s blush. Callie Torres was too charming.

The attorney continued before the blonde figured out how to form words again. “Did Addie ever tell you about the time The Captain tried to pick me up? He still calls me, and I quote, ‘the Latina with the well-formed derriere’.” The brunette laughed.

Arizona laughed, too. She totally could see The Captain saying that. “Speaking objectively, as a surgeon, it’s certainly a nice derriere.”

Callie couldn’t help but blush. She couldn’t even remember the last time she bushed. It’d been _years_. “You’ve examined my hindquarters, Dr. Robbins?” It was Arizona’s turn to blush harder.

Callie couldn’t remember the last time she smiled this much in any conversation. And she was _laughing_. Like belly-deep, fits of laughter. What was this blonde maniac doing to her?

Arizona reconsidered her previous assumptions. Maybe Callie wasn’t so lifeless after all. She’d have to thank Addison later.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you for all of the love and support for this story! I’m struggling with how much legal procedure I should write into the story. I don’t want to bore anyone with it, but I also don’t want the story to seem inauthentic. Thoughts? Again, I’m not quite a lawyer yet, but I’ve spent an awful lot of time in a courtroom. I also don’t live in Washington so I’m going to do my best to research what would be different from the law I’m familiar with, on the east coast. Oh, and for future reference, I may not be updating too much in the next few days. It’s a hectic week. Without further ado, chapter four! Enjoy! And please leave reviews!

_Callie couldn’t remember the last time she smiled this much in any conversation. And she was laughing. Like belly-deep, fits of laughter. What was this blonde maniac doing to her?_

_Arizona reconsidered her previous assumptions. Maybe Callie wasn’t so lifeless after all. She’d have to thank Addison later._

XXX

After their brief trip to Los Angeles, Callie and Arizona took the State’s Attorney’s office by storm, binders upon binders of records in tow. Arizona’s criminal charges were quickly dropped, and even though Callie attributed it to the contractually sound waivers signed by her former patient’s parents, Arizona was pretty sure Callie’s intimidating (and undeniably arousing) presence and sheer confidence did the convincing. For someone so remarkably attractive, she could make herself very terrifying. Maybe that even made her more attractive.

After the charges were dropped, the two celebrated over Chinese takeout in the Archfield conference room that Callie’s checkbook had commandeered. It almost became a routine over the next three days of strategizing and “familiarizing” themselves as Arizona put it. She knew Callie would want to justify any social implications their strictly legal and professional ventures made tangents to. Since then, they’d tried Arizona’s favorite Indian, Thai, Italian, and Greek restaurants as they poured themselves into the case to keep themselves from pouring themselves out to each other.

Along with actually strategizing for Arizona’s case, the two found themselves talking about absolutely everything. What was supposed to be focused solely on the work quickly became very friendly, and was progressing into something beyond that. Hours passed quickly between the two, over paperwork and take-out containers. While Callie certainly hadn’t been coaxed into letting all of her guards down, Arizona had been remarkably successful. The flirting between Callie and Arizona only intensified, and with that the romantic tension was ratcheted up quite a few notches.

Callie has been in Seattle for four days now. She never really spent significant amounts of time in one singular place. She didn’t even stay in Miami for long, where her biggest house and firm headquarters were located. _Torres and Associates_ had offices across the country and they were beginning to make a presence internationally, but Miami, for tax and legal purposes, was Callie’s primary residence. Callie just didn’t want to leave Seattle. She had no reason to, seeing as no one was waiting for her back in Florida or anywhere else, for that matter.

XXX

Callie Torres has always been a strict rule-follower. Much like Arizona, she had no disciplinary record in any level of school. She was the weird kid who didn’t have friends to lead her down any troubled roads. The most outrageous thing she ever did was come out as bisexual to her painfully Catholic and unforgiving parents. That didn’t go well. They saw it as breaking God’s law, but Callie reasoned that if God created her, and God does not make mistakes, then the gender of the person she loves shouldn’t be against any laws. It was logically a sound argument, but her parents did not take that as an acceptable answer. Callie’s mother, in particular, reasoned that she must have seriously sinned in order for her to be doled such a punishment as having a miscreant for a daughter.

Ten years and some substantial therapy later, Callie is facing another dilemma: the brilliant in every sense of the word, and insanely beautiful blonde bombshell, who had just became the newest addition to Callie’s client roster. The attorney knew she couldn’t date Arizona. It was unethical in every state. She could be disbarred, or worse, she could face disciplinary action. But all of that paled in comparison to the thought of kissing those perfect pink lips. She could lean over the table and just do it. Just kiss her and blow her mind. But there could be serious repercussions.

Louisiana’s Supreme Court just ruled that a lawyer could date their former client. Many presume that the rest of the states will follow suit when the opportunity arises. Callie could just wait for the case to be over and then ask Arizona to dinner, but that’s _months_ from now. It might as well be years. The attraction between them was palpable, and the next months would be hell if they had to rein that in.

Arizona cleared her throat, jarring Callie from her thoughts. “Callie?”

“I’m sorry?” Callie croaks, unsure if the blonde said something that her thoughts consumed.

“I asked you to dinner with me tonight.” The blonde’s smile was impossibly wide and hopeful.

 _Did she just read Callie’s mind?_ The brunette didn’t realize she’d vocalized the sentiment until she heard that beautiful laugh again. The one that made her feel warm and tingly inside. So Callie smiled yet again. The past few days had made Callie smile more than the past decade entirely.

“I don’t know. Were you thinking about getting me into a sexy dress and taking me to the steakhouse down the block?” Arizona mused with a playful smile.

Callie’s face fell. “Not that, specifically. Though that does sound incredible. I was thinking about how I could get disbarred for dating you. Or face disciplinary action.” That effectively shifted the mood.

The blonde looked down at the desk, trying to hide her disappointment. For someone who was so polished in court, Callie berated herself for a distinct lack of tact in casual conversations.

“Oh.” Callie’s chest clenched at the sadness in the blonde’s voice. “I thought I’m not a client because I haven’t signed the retainer agreement?” She gestured to the contract at the end of the big table, which neither of them had signed yet. Intentionally, though neither would admit it.

“We should have signed that days ago. I’ve been acting as your attorney for the past few days. We should probably just backdate it to be safe.” Callie didn’t hide her disappointment either. She pulled out her pen and signed the dreadful thing, pushing it, with the pen resting over it, across the table towards the blonde.

Arizona took a deep breath and signed her name as quickly as possible. She matched the date Callie wrote, and put the cap back on the pen, setting it on the table. She stood, grabbing her purse.

“I’m sorry, Arizona,” Callie said sincerely, as the blonde made her way towards the door. “You don’t have to go.”

Arizona turned, her delicate features matching her attorney’s sad expression. “I think it would be for the best. Call me if you need me for something tomorrow.”

And with that the blonde left Callie sitting there, wanting nothing more than to stop her so she could kiss the living daylights out of her client.

XXX

Callie couldn’t sleep. Her favorite herbal tea, a hefty book on recently updated federal and state contract law, and a dose of Ambien that could sedate a ravenous grizzly bear did nothing to help. Because Callie knew that just a few blocks away, Arizona was sad. And it was her fault that the perkiness she once found disconcerting was gone, and with it the blonde’s magical smile.

There was just too much at stake. Not just Callie’s career and Arizona’s case, but there was the potential for disciplinary action, not to mention the havoc this could wreak on both of their reputations. It would be unethical in every state. The American Bar Association clearly states that it is unacceptable. Callie knows _Rule 1.8 Subsection (j.)_ by heart.

_A lawyer shall not have sexual relations with a client unless a consensual sexual relationship existed between them when the client-lawyer relationship commenced._

Skimming the book on contracts that should have put Callie into a deep, dreamless slumber, she had a small epiphany. _Contracts_. Callie knew there must have been a reason that she always loved contracts!

XXX

Less than an hour later, Arizona was lying awake in bed, only to be disturbed by a relentless knocking at her door. It was nearly one AM, and she had yet to fall asleep, too distressed over the events of the past evening. She had no clue what fresh hell waited on her doorstep, so she slipped on her robe, and padded to the peephole. She was surprised to find a ridiculously happy Callie.

As the door opened, Callie grinned even harder at the sight of a sleepy Arizona. Her hair mussed, her brows were furrowed in confusion, and her lips were slightly parted, but to the brunette, she was nothing short of miraculous. Arizona, on the other hand, couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of Callie’s mile-wide grin. She was perfectly presented, as always, with a freshly ironed pair of brown ankle-length trousers, an off-white blouse, and a matching pressed blazer, paired with brown suede stilettos. It made Arizona wonder if Callie, like Addison, sleeps looking this dignified and elegant, because it’s the middle of the night and no one should be able to walk in heels like those at this hour, let alone look _that_ polished. This only furthered Arizona’s theory that Callie, in fact, may not sleep at all.

“Okay, so I may seem crazy. Honestly, I may be crazy. I’ve taken an awful lot of Ambien and I realized that I don’t own casual clothes, but I figured a nightgown wasn’t appropriate in this setting.” Callie was rambling, which Arizona found adorable. Wonderful mental images of Callie in lacy negligee ran through her head.

The surgeon laughed lightly, holding the door open wider so Callie could enter. Before she could offer her guest a beverage, or even make it to the couch, Callie presented her with one thick stack of paper, and then a separate single sheet. On the top of the first was: _CONTRACTUAL DECLARATION OF CONSENSUAL SEXUAL RELATIONSHIP AND FURTHER PROVISIONS_. The second read: _AFFADAVIT OF CONSENSUAL SEXUAL RELATIONSHIP_.

Before Arizona could fully absorb what was happening, Callie was speaking rapidly once again. “So I couldn’t sleep, and I was reading a book on changes made to contract law this year, and I suddenly realized that while it doesn’t solve all of our problems, we could minimize the repercussions of an attempt at a relationship with a contract and an affidavit. I took the liberty of drafting both, but I did so within the last hour so we’ll need to revise them at a more reasonable time of the morning. The contract basically states that while I’m your attorney, you’re agreeing to a consensual relationship with me, so you can’t formally file anything that could get me disbarred or put me in front of one of the disciplinary boards. It also would state that you recognize that it could affect our working relationship, as well as my ability to represent your best interests, which, I assure you, will not be the case. I still included that provision just to be on the safe side. And the affidavit is just for good measure, stating that we’re knowingly agreeing to this, so it minimizes any repercussions dating could have on your case, specifically.” When Callie finished talking, she took a deep breath, watching as Arizona’s face morphed into something intense. Was that _anger_?

Arizona was silent for a moment, studying the pages with a scowl on her face. She looked up and met hopeful brown eyes with dagger-wielding blue ones. “You are asking me to sign a _sex contract_?” She spat. She was visibly seething with rage.

“No, no!” Callie assured her. The seemingly unflappable brunette was nothing short of terrified. She certainly didn’t foresee this reaction. “It’s just the law doesn’t recognize dating or romantic relationships between attorneys and clients. It only addresses sexual relationships-“

“It’s a _sex contract_ ,” Arizona interrupted.

“It’s really a dating contract,” Callie provided. “It's just terminology to directly address the federal and state statutes. I didn’t write those,” the brunette defended.

Arizona laughed dryly, shaking her head. Callie was very, very confused. “You wrote a contract so I don’t have you arrested for dating me.” It wasn’t a question. Before Callie could explain how that wasn’t at all what she meant, Arizona continued. “You don’t trust that I wouldn’t, no matter how badly our potential relationship might have ended, press charges?”

“It’s not pressing charges. It’s filing a grievance and it can be done on your behalf.” Callie supplied. Judging by the look on Arizona’s face, it wasn’t helping. It was just angering her more.  
“Callie, this is absolutely demeaning. It’s mortifying and cruel. You make it seem like I’m some sort of _liability_ that you need to protect your precious career from. So you show up in the middle of the night saying that you’ll date me if I sign a contract insuring that I don’t _file a grievance_ against you. You know what? Screw you.” Arizona walked towards the door. “Get out,” she said firmly, opening it.

Callie tried to speak, but Arizona stopped her. “I don’t want to hear this anymore. I want you to leave and I don’t want to see you again. I will get another lawyer. Just go back to wherever you came from.” Callie could see the tears in Arizona’s eyes. The attorney, on the other hand, was too shocked and confused to even fathom crying.

The brunette just stood there, trying to understand what had transpired. The blonde’s anger was beginning to fuse with something that resembled pain. Tears streamed down her face as she rasped, “please, Callie, just go.”

So Callie slowly left, and Arizona shut the door behind her with a loud slam.

XXX

The attorney just stood outside the blonde’s doorway for a while, trying to comprehend everything. The Ambien was making everything fuzzy at the edges, if she weren’t confused enough already. This was exactly why Callie didn’t date anymore. Relationships were always so messy and complicated. After a string of bad ones ending in a very public screaming match with her former law school professor and girlfriend, Erica Hahn, Callie swore off relationships.

Callie didn’t move until the building security guard took interest in why she was just standing in the hallway looking broken. Callie knew that Addison’s apartment was only a few blocks away, and her tears caught up with her during the walk there. She moved quickly, nervous to be alone in the city streets at night, thankful when she promptly found herself at Addison’s door. She _needed_ someone. Callie couldn’t remember the last time she _needed_ anyone. She worked hard to make sure she could always rely on herself. Realizing that evidently she didn’t work hard enough, the feeling was unpleasant, to say the least.

Callie was expecting Addison to answer the door fresh from bed, as it was just past two in the morning. However, she found Addison on the phone with someone who was audibly hysterical, and she answered the door with a disapproving glare. Clearly, Arizona also reasoned that their fight warranted waking their mutual friend.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Hi, Readers! Thank you for all of your kind words and continued support. I’m sorry to end last chapter on a sad note, but Callie needed a push to open up more and Arizona needed a push to try to understand Callie. And I needed a window to start addressing Callie’s backstory. Anyway, happy reading! And please keep reviewing!

****_Callie was expecting Addison to answer the door fresh from bed, as it was just past two in the morning. However, she found Addison on the phone with someone who was audibly hysterical, and she answered the door with a disapproving glare. Clearly, Arizona also reasoned that their fight warranted waking their mutual friend._

XXX

Addison Forbes Montgomery just wanted a quiet, restful night before the long day of surgeries ahead of her. She certainly didn’t sign up for mediating a fight all night. The surgeon meant well when she played matchmaker with two of her friends, but that shouldn’t have awarded her a spot in the middle of an argument between two very stubborn women.

When the neonatal surgeon opened the door to find a sheepish looking Callie, she pointed to the phone between her ear and shoulder. The attorney could faintly hear distressed rambling on the other end. Occam’s razor, it was Arizona on the other end of the call. Addison rolled her eyes at the brunette and then pointed to her couch. Callie wordlessly entered the penthouse apartment and slumped into the plush leather loveseat, as the redhead shut the front door behind her.

“Hold on for just a second,” Addison said into the phone, before pressing the hold button. She then turned towards Callie. “You are going to stay right here while I talk her down. Don’t do anything stupid.” Her voice was stern, and Callie realized that Addison could be terrifying when she wanted to be. Callie just nodded as the surgeon made her way down the hall, and shut the door to her bedroom.

XXX

“I’m back,” Addison said into the phone. She took a seat at the foot of her perfectly decorated king bed. “What, exactly, did Callie do?”

Arizona took a deep breath, calming herself. “She wrote a _sex contract_.”

Addison raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Well, it was more of a contract about a sexual relationship. It basically said that I couldn’t get her disbarred or file a grievance or something like that. She can’t lose her job because of our relationship, I think. Or I can’t make her lose her job? Basically, it protects her job from any problems that our relationship could cause. And the contract recognizes it could affect her performance as my attorney.” Arizona attempted to explain as much as she understood of the contract lying on her coffee table. “Oh, and there’s another piece of paper stating that we’re in a consensual sexual relationship so it wouldn’t screw up my trial.”

As Addison deciphered what Arizona said, she began laughing. The laughter only progressed more as she considered what the two were arguing about.

“I can’t believe you’re laughing at me. I am not a lawyer. I don’t understand contracts! It’s not my fault I can’t explain it better!” Arizona huffed in annoyance and did her best to defend herself.

“No, I’m not laughing at you,” Addison said between fits of laughter. “I’m laughing at Callie. Well, you, too, but mostly Callie. It’s all just really,” Addison paused to collect herself as laugher consumed her, “…ridiculous.”

“Addie!” Arizona reprimanded, clearly hurt and not seeing any humor in this. “It’s a _sex contract_ ,” the blonde hissed.

She only made Addison laugh harder. “I know that Callie meant well. She’s probably trying to protect herself as well as protect you. She can just be a little …clueless, I suppose. Romance isn’t her strong suit.”

“Obviously,” Arizona grumbled.

Addison stopped laughing, and adopted a more serious tone. “Look, Arizona, Callie didn’t mean anything wrong by it. She was just doing what she thought was right.”

“Well, she doesn’t need to protect herself from me. I can’t date her if she can’t trust me.” Arizona was clearly hurt and offended.

Addison took a moment before she replied. “Callie doesn’t trust anyone. You can’t take it personally. When she’s needed people, they’ve always let her down.” Arizona was certain she could hear the guilt in Addison’s voice.

“How bad could her life have been? She grew up insanely rich. She has a private jet and dozens of assistants and she’s extremely successful.” Arizona countered.

Addison took a deep breath, closing her eyes. “There was a point in time where I would have totally agreed with you, but everything fell apart for her soon after.”

“Are you talking about her family’s issues with her sexuality and her divorce?” Arizona felt bad that Callie had to experience that, but she wasn’t sure if that constituted everything in her life falling apart.

“Arizona, saying her parents have issues with her sexuality is the understatement of the century. Her mother repents daily for spawning satan. And the divorce was only the beginning.” Addison’s voice was still laced with guilt and sadness.

“What on earth could have happened to make her so distrustful?” Arizona prodded.

It took Addison a moment to respond. “...There was an incident after medical school.”

“What happened?” The blonde hadn’t heard anything about an incident. Arizona wasn’t sure what could have possibly transpired to make Addison so clearly guilt-ridden, but she was very curious.

“That’s not my story to tell. She doesn’t tell anyone about it. She hasn’t mentioned it since she left residency,” Addison explained.

Arizona’s voice went soft. “Callie was a resident?”

Addison’s voice sounded small and wistful. “She was the best in our class. Everyone always said she was destined for greatness. She loved every minute of it, too.”

“She seems like things turned out okay for her,” Arizona reasoned.

Arizona could swear that Addison sounded proud again. “They did, but she worked very hard to get there. Just cut her some slack. I think if you give her a second chance, you won’t regret it.” Arizona didn’t respond, considering the redhead’s advice, before she spoke again. “Arizona, I’m going to have to call you back. Just think about it.” Addison said, hanging up the phone before the blonde could protest.

XXX

Addison came out of her bedroom in a pink silk robe and designer slippers, her hair messy and her face visibly exhausted. Despite that, she still looked terrifyingly furious. Callie hadn’t moved from her seat on the couch.

The neonatal surgeon was tired and frustrated. She forced her voice to be calm, with purposeful breaks between the words. “Let me get this straight. You turned Arizona down for a date, and then proceeded to show up at her house in the middle of the night with a contract addressing a _sexual_ relationship?”

Callie gulped, nodding slowly.

Addison took a deep breath, composing herself, still standing in front of the brunette, hands on her slim hips. She looked like she was scolding a child. “And what reaction did you think she’d have?”

Callie thought for a moment before responding meekly. “I figured she’d be happy that I was making it possible for us to date.”

Addison raised an eyebrow at the attorney. “And you thought that she’d be thrilled after having her dinner proposal rejected, to find you on her doorstep in the middle of the night, handing her a contract to sign that says _sexual_ in the title, and protects your career from her romantic advances? While, might I mention, you haven’t even been on a first date.”

“It protects her career, too,” Callie defended, beginning to understand why Arizona reacted so poorly.

Addison took a deep breath, slumping down beside Callie on the couch. “For someone so damn smart, you’re really clueless,” she muttered. “Do you see why Arizona was upset? I get that you were trying to protect yourself, and protect her, too, but now she thinks that you don’t trust her. She thinks that you needed to know that she couldn’t possibly hurt your career before you even kissed her! Not to mention, she probably thinks that you just want to get her into bed.”

Callie pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes and letting her head fall to the back of the couch. “I fucked up.”

Addison nodded. “You fucked up.” The neonatal surgeon put a hand on Callie’s shoulder. “But we can fix this,” she said with a tight smile.

Callie looked up at her, and Addison realized that it had been a very long time since she’d seen Callie look quite so lost. Not since she left residency. “How do you propose we do that?”

Addison met the brunette’s gaze, looking determined enough for the both of them. “You have to take a leap of faith.”

Callie shook her head vehemently. “I don’t do leaps of faith. I do steps when I’ve calculated the risk involved and prepared myself for every possible outcome.” Callie looked nauseous. “The last time I took a leap of faith, it didn’t end well.”

Addison nodded understandingly. “I know, Cal. But you need to show Arizona you trust her. Remember, she didn’t grow up like we did. I’m not saying she isn’t brilliant. She finished a fetal surgery fellowship in half the time it took me and is the first person I call when I’m stuck on a case, but she didn’t grow up around contracts and lawsuits and private attorneys. You and I have been giving and receiving contracts all of our lives. She doesn’t sign one lightly.”

Callie digested Addison’s words. Her voice sounded small. “I don’t know if I can trust her. I trusted Erica, and you know how that ended. I trusted George.”

Addison grabbed Callie’s hand in her own, looking into big brown eyes. “Then trust me. I’m telling you, it’s okay to take a leap of faith here. You can trust Arizona. She’s twice the person that Erica and George ever were.”

Callie nodded slowly. “So you think I can repair whatever I’ve damaged between us?”

Addison smiled. “Yes. You just need to decide if you want to, and if she’s worth it. And then you need to give her a grand gesture of trust, and prove to her that you deserve a second chance. Make her know that you’re ready to trust her."

“Okay,” replied the brunette, considering Addison’s advice. “How do I do that? What is a grand gesture of trust?”

Addison laughed dryly. “I can’t help you there. But I can tell you that if you buy her something expensive or worse, draft another damn contract, I will personally see to it that she slams the door in your face.”

Callie gulped again, nodding slowly.

XXX

Callie spent the rest of the night, well into the next day trying to come up with a way to prove to Arizona, and prove to herself, that she’s ready to trust again. That Arizona makes the risk worth it. Callie has been hurt over and over again, so she learned to always keep one foot firmly planted in what is known and safe so she always has something to keep her from falling. That was what her contract was supposed to do. To keep her from ever feeling like she’s lost everything she loves again.

After a few hours of restless sleep, Callie came to a solution. She showered, and dressed herself in a blue pencil skirt and matching blazer with a nude blouse tucked in. She matched the ensemble with silver jewelry and her favorite pair of nude pumps. She carefully did her makeup, putting on the lipstick she noticed Arizona couldn’t keep her eyes off of, and left her hair down in neat waves. She looked in the mirror, appraising her outfit. Look good, feel good. It was a mantra Callie repeated every day.

She took a deep breath, reminding herself that she was ready to open herself up to Arizona, even if that meant that she could get hurt again. She told herself that Arizona was worth taking a leap into uncertain territory.

XXX

When Arizona opened her front door to find Callie on the other side yet again, she wanted to slam it in the brunette’s face. She still contemplating whether or not she’d forgive Callie, as it had only been a few hours. The surgeon needed more time to process. Before she could react, however, the attorney started speaking very quickly.

“I’m sorry. I am so sorry, Arizona. I was well meaning but very, very misguided. Please don’t shut the door in my face. You have every reason to but I am asking you not to, anyway.” The brunette was almost pleading, and Arizona relaxed her grip on the door handle.

The brunette continued, not waiting for a response. “My name is actually Calliope. And if you think it couldn’t get worse, my middle name is Iphigenia. My name is Calliope Iphegenia Torres, and it’s quite the doozy. I don’t tell people my full name because all through school I was teased because of it. Also, I was a fat kid. They called me “Chunky Calliope” for years. I didn’t thin out until well into college, which is when my dating life began. It wasn’t until medical school that I decided to exclusively go by Callie, and I took the opportunity to reinvent myself and never looked back on Chunky Calliope. But when I look in the mirror sometimes I still see myself one hundred pounds larger, and I can’t help that.” Normally Callie wouldn’t tell anyone anything like this. It was all stuff she’d buried in the past, but she wanted to prove to Arizona that she was ready to trust her and that she was sorry about what had transpired the night before.

Arizona nodded, and let go of the door. She made no move to let Callie into her apartment, but she was really listening now.

Callie’s voice was softer, and she spoke genuinely. She was staring at her shoes. “I’m sorry I wrote a sex contract, which I still maintain, for the record, is a dating contract. But I’m truly, very sorry that I hurt you. And, also for the record, I can’t remember the last time I actually apologized to someone, so know that I don’t take coming here lightly.” Callie looked up and met Arizona’s eyes, which had softened their glare. “Can I come in now?”

Arizona just nodded, holding the door open for the brunette. Arizona lead her to the couch wordlessly and they both sat on the far ends of it. Again, Callie was the one who broke the tense silence.

“I didn’t know what to do. This is hard for me but Addison said I need to take a leap of faith, and I need to give you a grand gesture of trust. I’m still not sure what that means, but I’m here making myself vulnerable. My phone is off and I told my assistants not to find me for anything short of a death row appeal.” Callie tried to make eye contact with Arizona. “Say something?” She was almost pleading.

“If you’re making yourself vulnerable, will you tell me why you left residency? Addie told me there was an incident.” Arizona’s voice didn’t waver but Callie could tell she was emotional.

Callie took a deep breath. She moved her right hand towards Arizona, and it shook as she held it in the air. Arizona took it in her own two hands, and examined scars that she was shocked she hadn’t noticed before. “My hand was crushed the night after I got the results to my intern exam back,” Callie said, her voice shaking with her hand.

Arizona looked up at her, finding so much pain and sadness in those expressive brown eyes. She ran her fingers over some of the scars. “How did it happen?” Arizona asked warily. She didn’t want to upset Callie more.

The attorney took a deep breath, fighting the urge to pull her hand back from Arizona’s tender touches. All that injury had ever brought her was heartbreak and shame. Her tears betrayed her, and began falling down her face. Callie realized it’d been years since she last cried. Her voice was gravelly and hoarse. “I can’t talk about it.”

Arizona tightened her grip on Callie’s hand, stiffening, trying to keep Callie from pulling away emotionally. The brunette explained her reasoning. “Arizona, you make me want to tell you everything. You make me want to tell you all of my thoughts, my fears, and my dreams. I want to tell you about how you’ve managed to bring color and laughter back into my life in the few days I’ve known you. That I’m happier than I’ve been in so many awful years. But I haven’t told anyone what happened to my hand since I got out of the hospital. And I want to tell you so badly, but I know I will fall apart doing so and right now I don’t think I have the strength to piece myself back together…” This was a huge feat for Callie. She was disclosing so much about herself and admitting to weakness. She’d spent the better part of the last decade of her life keeping herself from doing that. “Do you understand?” She asked softly.

Arizona nodded slowly, meeting Callie’s gaze with her own clear blue one. She brought Callie’s mangled hand to her lips, and kissed it softly. Callie knew that the nerve damage in her hand was extensive but she still felt those perfect lips and the electricity in the simple contact. She smiled softly. “Thank you for opening up. I know it wasn’t easy for you. And I won’t push you to tell me about your hand. I’ll trust that you’ll tell me when you are ready.”

Arizona could see the hurt and the honesty in the brunette’s eyes. Suddenly, the angry fire inside her dissipated. She understood that Callie just wanted to protect herself and Arizona, and she did what she knew how to do. The lawyer didn’t consider what it would look like to someone who doesn’t spend all day around contracts.

Callie couldn’t help but grin at Arizona, moving her mostly-healed hand up to cup the blonde’s cheek. “Do you have any idea how perfect you are?” The intensity of the lawyer’s gaze into Arizona’s azure eyes made her face melt into Callie’s hand. She smiled, turning her head to kiss the palm caressing her cheek. She pulled back, and grabbed the contract lying on the coffee table, opening it to the last page. With the blue pen she’d commandeered from Callie, she signed her name with a flourish, her signature neat and perfect. She then signed the affidavit that sat beside it. Callie sat there in shock as Arizona looked up at her, a mischievous smirk on her face. “You owe me dinner tonight.”

Callie just nodded dumbly.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I can’t thank you all enough for your continued support and encouragement. It really helps updates come faster. Also, a lot of you said you’re excited to hear more of Callie’s backstory. I will get there in good time, but I think this chapter deserves to be more lighthearted and fun. The last two were emotionally charged, and I love exploring the fun side of Callie and Arizona’s chemistry. I have a lot planned for this AU. Stay tuned, and keep letting me know what you think! Enjoy!

****_ Callie sat there in shock as Arizona looked up at her, a mischievous smirk on her face. “You owe me dinner tonight.” _

_ Callie just nodded dumbly. _

XXX

When speech capabilities returned to the brunette, she stood up abruptly. “I need to go change,” she stated.

“No, you don’t,” Arizona responded. And she didn’t. She looked incredible in a nude blouse tucked into a blue pencil skirt, with a matching blazer, and sky-high nude pumps. She looked perfect and somehow just the right balance of professional and sexy.

Callie put a hand on a curvy hip, smiling at Arizona. “You’re staring,” the attorney stated, and Arizona didn’t deny it. She just laughed. “These are my work clothes. If I’m taking you to dinner, my outfit would display substantially more leg and cleavage.”

The blonde arched an eyebrow, that wicked smile once again gracing her lips. She moved in front of the taller woman, close enough that Callie could feel Arizona’s breath on her neck. “I can fix that,” she murmured breathily, trailing her hands down Callie’s sides, finding the top of her pencil skirt. She pulled it up the brunette’s waist painfully slowly, Callie shivering at her touch. The blonde then trailed those dexterous fingers to the top of Callie’s silk blouse, undoing the top three buttons so very carefully to reveal a tasteful yet generous amount of cleavage. Arizona didn’t move her fingers from the brunette’s shirt, as her lips made their way up to the Callie’s ear. “Much better,” she breathed, and Callie’s knees went weak. 

Arizona pulled back with a grin, and Callie just stared at her, dumbfounded yet again. “I’m going to go change. Give me half an hour,” she said, walking down the hall to her bedroom. Somehow she was able to be completely adorable and entirely sexy at the same time. Before she was out of sight, the blonde turned back towards her companion, a brilliant smile on her face and her voice still sultry. “Oh, and leave the blazer,  _ Calliope _ .” 

Prior to meeting Arizona, the attorney vowed never to answer to Calliope again. Only her parents, on the odd occasion when they actually spoke to her, would call her Calliope, and even that irked her. But when Arizona said her full name, Callie realized that she wanted to - needed to - hear it like that every day for the rest of her life. The attorney wondered what her name would sound like if the beatiful surgeon were writhing on the sheets beneath her, and screaming it as she came. 

Callie’s cheeks went red, and Arizona smirked knowingly. “I-I need it for work. Will we be coming back here later?” Callie managed, although it was obvious that she was battling to keep her thoughts appropriate.

“Oh, with what I’m wearing, you’ll be begging to come back for dessert.” Arizona gave the sweetest smile and twirled around, before sauntering into her room. Callie could only gape. 

_ What had she gotten herself into? _

XXX

While waiting on Arizona, Callie sat back down on the couch, and tried to regain control of her faculties. She decided to turn her phone back on, surprised to find a text from Addison. 

_ Have you kissed and made up yet? -AFM _

Callie couldn’t help but smile.

_ I’m taking her to dinner tonight. We haven’t kissed yet but things are looking promising. -CT _

_ Glad to hear it. Let me know when I have to start looking at maid of honor dresses. -AFM _

_ Addison, it’s a first date. It could be terrible. And who says you’d be my maid of honor? -CT _

_ You’re going on a date with Arizona Robbins. It won’t be terrible. She has a reputation for being very ...gifted with regards to dating. I once compared her to Mark Sloan, which she took offense to, but it was apt. And do you have any other friends in the running? Should I scope out my competition? -AFM _

_ Believe me, if tonight goes badly it would be my fault. She’s absolutely perfect. And I suppose I have my assistant, Maria. -CT _

_ You’re smitten. It’s adorable. And by the way, Callie, her name is Marianna. And you pay her salary. She doesn’t count. -AFM _

_ Maybe I’ll just fly solo. Who knows? I mean, in the hypothetical universe where Arizona Robbins is crazy enough to marry me, I really don’t care who I would be standing beside. -CT _

_ Don’t sell yourself short, there, Cal. You’re easy on the eyes and very smart. Everything else, even your complete lack of romantic and basic social skills, can be improved upon. -AFM _

_ Thanks, Addie. You’re a real friend. -CT _

_ I try <3\. Now go woo your woman. I don’t want to be woken up in the middle of the night again. So don’t you dare write another contract. And try not to talk about her lawsuit. Have fun with her! Take her dancing or something. AFM _

_ Where does one go dancing in Seattle? -CT _

_ There’s this bar across from the hospital that all the doctors usually monopolize, but that might be awkward because she’d know everyone there. There’s a more upscale bar, and it’s right near your hotel. ;) -AFM _

_ Get your mind out of the gutter, Addie! It’s a first date. -CT _

_ That hasn’t stopped Arizona before. -AFM _

_ I really, really like her, Addie. I want to do this right. -CT _

_ I get it. Just don’t keep secrets from her. Be honest and tell her how you feel. Flattery never hurts, too. -AFM _

_ Understood. Thank you for the advice. Talk to you tomorrow. -CT _

XXX

When Arizona came out of her bedroom, Callie’s jaw almost hit the floor. She was wearing a peplum-style cobalt blue dress with a beaded neckline that made her eyes sparkle even brighter and stopped right above the knee. Her blonde hair was perfectly curled, and her makeup was subtle but very sexy. All in all, she looked absolutely incredible. 

“Holy shit,” Callie muttered, covering her mouth with her hand when she realized the thought actually was spoken aloud. “Sorry. You just look  _ incredible _ , Arizona.”

Arizona laughed gently and blushed, spinning around so her date could get the full view. Her bronze clutch and heels matched the beaded neckline perfectly, which drew attention to her perfect cleavage.

Callie couldn’t contain her smile. Somehow, Arizona had accomplished what took Callie nearly two hours every morning in a quarter of the time, and looked better than Callie ever did.

“I’m leaving my pager at home, so I’m all yours,” the blonde said with a wink, and Callie’s heart started beating faster. Arizona was relieved of her duties at the hospital, so technically she couldn’t be paged in, but Callie learned that her fellow, Alex, was running peds single-handedly, so he still called his mentor for advice about cases and to keep her updated on how things were running. Callie also quickly realized that Arizona was a type-A control freak, so the lawyer knew that leaving her pager behind was a big step. She was relinquishing control of her department and facing the reality of her employment situation. 

Callie nodded with a mile-wide grin. “Once we win your case, I’ll have to get used to putting up with interruptions. I can’t get too attached to the idea of an undisturbed date.” Callie internally berated herself for bringing up the lawsuit and presuming they’d still be dating at that point in one fell swoop. Somehow, Arizona detected that. Callie, once again, wondered if Arizona could read her mind. 

Arizona beamed back at Callie. “As your client, I find your confidence comforting. As the woman you’re dating, I find it utterly sexy,” Arizona murmured, saying the perfect thing to assuage Callie’s concerns as she moved closer to the brunette and rested a perfect hand on a tanned cheek. Their eyes locked, and in an instant so did their lips. It was chaste and uncertain, but the spark was undeniable. 

Callie pulled back first, pulling her dark red bottom lip between her perfect white teeth. 

“I really need to kiss you when you do that,” Arizona murmured, eyes fixed on Callie’s mouth. Callie brought her hands to Arizona’s hips, smoothing over the fabric of her dress. The blonde’s hands instinctively wrapped around the taller woman’s neck.

Callie released her lip from its hold so she could grin. “I have no problem with that.” She pulled Arizona closer and their lips met for a more lingering kiss. It was intoxicating and Callie was certain she could just stand there, kissing Arizona, for hours.

“Mmm,” Arizona murmured as their lips parted again, grinning. She loved the way Callie smiled when they kissed. It made her smile, too. “If we want to leave here anytime soon, I suggest you stop biting your lip so seductively,” Arizona suggested, face flushed, breathing hard, and the most beautiful sight Callie had ever seen. 

Callie deliberately brought that bottom lip between her teeth slowly. “What if I don’t want to leave? What if I want to stand here, kissing you, forever?” Callie casually mused with the flick of an eyebrow.

Arizona’s eyes nearly rolled back as Callie made a show of biting her lip. “I would say we should take off our heels so my feet don’t start to hurt. I’m good for now, but I won’t be forever. I have no idea how you wear heels like that all the time, but I’m very happy you do.” Arizona met Callie’s lips again for a brief kiss. “They’re unbelievably sexy,” she murmured against her date’s lips.

Callie pulled back to arch a perfect eyebrow. “I can’t reveal my tricks. It will take away from my mysterious allure,” she said, laughing softly.

Arizona laughed too, resting her forehead against the taller woman’s. “Calliope,” she breathed, “I don’t think anything could possibly take away from your mysterious allure.”

XXX

Callie and Arizona walked to dinner down the streets of Seattle, hand-in-hand. Both of them were absolutely grinning. Callie never did anything like this. Even when she hadn’t sworn off relationships, PDA and hand-holding were something that she generally did not engage in. But Callie liked the feel of the blonde’s hand in her own, or the blonde’s hand at the small of her back as the hostess lead them to a booth in the back of the steakhouse.

Arizona sat on one side of the table, and Callie was going to sit across from her, until Arizona tugged Callie’s arm towards her. “Calliope, we’re on a  _ date _ . That, at the very least, awards me some relatively appropriate physical contact.” 

Callie nodded and sat next to Arizona, unable to take her eyes off of her date. The blue dress made her eyes pop and her smile was brighter than Callie had ever seen it. She wanted to make Arizona smile like that every day.

Arizona wrapped an arm around Callie’s waist as she looked over the menu. When Callie tensed in surprise, the blonde looked up. “Is this okay?”

Callie nodded, moving into the blonde’s hold, putting a hand on her knee. “It’s just been a while since someone held me,” Callie confessed, slightly embarrassed. “This is really nice.”

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments. “What are you thinking?” Arizona prompted, not looking up from her menu. 

Callie, on the other hand, was having trouble peeling her eyes from her date for long enough to even glance at the menu. “I’m thinking about how beautiful you are,” Callie murmured, the raw honesty evident in her voice.

Arizona blushed violently, looking up at Callie with her magical smile. “I was talking about the dinner options, but that was better,” she grinned, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to Callie’s lips. 

Callie willingly accepted the all too brief contact, before actually looking at the menu for a moment. “I’m probably going to get the fillet mignon, unless you want to share the porterhouse for two,” Callie said, looking at Arizona again. 

The blonde shrugged. “I’m not really used to resturants like this,” she said, her smile trying to hide the hint of discomfort in her voice. “It’s really nice, and I’m really glad we’re here, but when I was growing up my family couldn’t afford food like this. My parents would go once a year if my dad wasn’t deployed, for their anniversary, but I never ate at places like this. Certainly not at places that had more than one or two different kinds of steak.” Arizona’s eyes went wide at the different cuts of meat on the menu. “And now that I can afford to eat at places like this, I never know what to order. Usually I get whatever Addison gets. I did learn to like French food, a lot, though,” she said with a laugh. 

Callie nodded, imagining a young Arizona with a goofy grin on her face. “Don’t worry about it. My dad  _ really _ likes steak, so he actually bought himself a chain of steakhouses for his 40th birthday,” Callie said with a laugh. “Not this one, though. His steakhouses are mostly on the east coast. But, needless to say, I grew up eating a lot of steak,” Callie said with a wistful smile. She always looked like that when she talked about her family. Somewhere between happy and sad. “I think we should share the porterhouse for two, then, because you get the fillet on one side of the bone and strip steak on the other, so you don’t have to choose. What kind of wine do you like?”

Arizona laughed, bushing again. “Don’t laugh, but I like  _ really _ sweet white wine. Dessert wine, really. Addie says there’s no such thing as a good sweet wine, and refers to my collection as pancake syrup.” The blonde rolled her eyes.

Callie couldn’t help but laugh softly. Not at Arizona’s penchant for sweet wine, but at the fact that she could picture Addison mocking her mercilessly for it. “My family’s sommelier used to say that it doesn’t matter if people think a wine is good or bad. It just matters that you like it,” Callie stated. “And I like semi-sweet reds. I’m not big on dry wines, either.” The brunette perused the wine list. “How does a moscato sound?” 

“Perfect,” Arizona murmured, leaning against Callie.

The two disentangled themselves when their salads arrived, and the conversation flowed freely, as did glasses of red wine for Callie, and white for Arizona. They talked about everything, from favorite foods to the places where Arizona’s dad was stationed when she was a kid. The blonde shared stories about the bases in Germany and Hawaii, as well as some equally-interesting continental states. 

“Where are your parents stationed now?” Callie asked, right after the waiter brought out their steak and sliced it for them, setting a few pieces on each of their plates before leaving the remainder before them.

“Maryland. They’re in Fort Meade, which was nice because it was only a half an hour away from Hopkins. I was there for medical school and through my residency.” Arizona explained, trying her steak. She grinned. “Good choice. It’s really delicious,” she commented. 

“Hopkins is a really incredible program,” Callie murmured, starting her own steak. “And I’m glad you like it.”

XXX

Once dinner was finished, and they’d shared a creme brulee for dessert, Callie checked the time on her oversized platinum watch. Somehow, hours had passed in what felt like minutes. As the two exited the restaurant, they twined their fingers again, grinning at each other.

“Addison suggested I take you out dancing, if you’re up for it. Or I could just walk you home. Neither of us got a whole lot of sleep last night,” Callie suggested, walking through the warm Seattle night. It wasn’t even raining, which was a small miracle. The larger miracle was that Callie had gotten this far without offending anyone or emotionally closing herself off. 

“I’m getting kinda tired,” Arizona confessed. “Do you want to head back to my apartment for a bit? You could pick up your blazer and we could make out on the couch,” the blonde suggested, wiggling her eyebrows.

“You’re too tired for dancing but you’re awake enough to make out with me?” Callie questioned with a smirk. 

“I’m never too tired for canoodling, especially with you, Calliope,” Arizona laughed, swinging their hands between them as they walked. 

“How is it that you can make such a ridiculous word like  _ canoodling _ both sexy and adorable?” Callie questioned, releasing Arizona’s hand so she could pull an arm around the blonde’s waist, tugging her body closer.

Arizona rested her head on Callie’s shoulder as they walked, laughing. “I couldn’t tell you that!” She feigned outrage. “I’d loose  _ my _ mysterious allure!”

Callie turned so she could kiss the blonde softly. “I don’t think that’s possible,” she murmured against soft pink lips.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Hey, again! I’m so glad you all liked last chapter! Now, I want to address a few reviews mentioning I should include some “sexy time”. I’m not opposed to writing it, but I also don’t necessarily feel it would add anything to the storyline. If I’m going to alienate any of my readers, I don’t think it’s worth bumping this story to an M rating. What do you all think? Keep the reviews coming! Also, you’re probably going to hate me for making you wait longer for Callie’s backstory, but I’m going to post the next chapter as soon as I can. Enjoy!

****_“I’m getting kinda tired,” Arizona confessed. “Do you want to head back to my apartment for a bit? You could pick up your blazer and we could make out on the couch,” the blonde suggested, wiggling her eyebrows…_

XXX

Not even twenty minutes later Callie Torres found herself seated on a sky blue couch with Arizona straddling her lap. The wine they’d had with dinner certainly loosened them up, and while they weren’t drunk, the women both had a pleasant buzz. Nothing, however, could prepare the attorney for how intoxicating kissing the blonde was. She tasted like white wine and dessert and something distinctly _Arizona_.

The pediatric surgeon was exploring Callie’s mouth with her tongue, fingers fisted in raven-colored hair, and Callie held her close by her slim hips, drunk on all of her affections. It was pure bliss, and for the first time in a very, very long time Callie felt truly relaxed. They had a _super awesome_ evening, as Arizona phrased it, and things were only getting better. Callie let out a moan as the blonde pulled away to catch her breath.

“You’re an incredible kisser,” Callie said breathlessly, lips swollen from kissing. “Did you know that?”

Arizona grinned smugly, equally out of breath. “It’s not the first time I’ve been told that.”

Suddenly Callie was kissing her again, but harder. It was passionate, and pleasantly aggressive. The attorney wanted to knock the taste of any previous lovers from Arizona’s lips. Nipping at the blonde’s bottom lip, she only pulled away when oxygen was imperative.

“Jesus Christ,” Arizona gasped. “I’m not complaining, but where the hell did _that_ come from?”

Callie rested her forehead against Arizona’s, pulling her impossibly closer by her hips. “I should mention I’m absolutely the jealous type.”

Arizona laughed, kissing Callie’s lips again, this time slowly. “I’m going to keep talking about my exes if you’ll keep kissing me like _that_ ,” she murmured. “And I can be jealous, too. When the mood strikes.”

“When does the mood strike?” Callie whispered in the blonde’s ear.

The blonde leaned in to press one more chaste kiss to her attorney’s plump lips. “I’ll let you know,” she said, dismounting Callie, and moving to rest beside her on the couch. Callie took the opportunity to wrap an arm around Arizona’s shoulders, and the blonde rested her head against Callie’s chest. She looked up at the brunette, smiling softly. “It’s getting late. Do you want to stay here?”

Callie raised an eyebrow at Arizona. “Is that an invitation?”

“To my guest room, Calliope. You’ve only taken me on one date. I’m not _that_ easy to get into bed,” Arizona retorted, smirking.

Callie’s only clear thought was that Arizona’s smirk was so damn adorable, it was most certainly going to be the death of her. “Addison would say otherwise,” Callie argued. “But I’ll respect that. I’m going to behave myself and meander back to my big, lonely suite at the Archfield.”

“Addison loves to say that I’m the gay Mark Sloan,” Arizona laughed. “I can be when I want to get someone in bed, I guess. I have my feminine wiles, but I want you inside and outside my bedroom, Calliope.”

“Believe me, Arizona, I know all about your wiles. They worked pretty well on me, didn’t they?” Callie replied with a cheeky laugh. “Inside and outside your bedroom? Like on the couch and on the kitchen counter? Or on my knees against the front door?” Callie cocked that perfectly manicured eyebrow.

Arizona blushed hard. “Calliope!” She chastised, “if you keep saying things like that, I’ll never let you leave!”

Callie just laughed. “I’ll willingly be your captive.”

Arizona scoffed. “Calliope, I’m being serious. I want to _date_ you. I want to talk to you, spend time with you, and go on adventures with you. I want to learn everything about you, and I want to take my time doing so. I don’t just want to sleep with you,” the blonde explained.

Callie went silent for a minute. “You don’t want to learn everything about me. My past is dark and messy and depressing.”

Arizona pulled back to look Callie in the eye. “And you think everything in my past is all sunshine and rainbows and happiness?”

Callie tilted her head. “Isn’t it?”

“No,” Arizona shook her head solemnly. “Far from it. I grew up with the name Arizona, I’m a lesbian, and I was the new student at school almost every year. Bullies had a field day with that. I have been in some messy relationships that didn’t end well. And when I was a resident, my brother was killed during his second deployment to Iraq. After that I was a full-on horror show. I made chief resident, but there were a lot of unkind nicknames for me floating around,” Arizona laughed dryly. “What I’m saying is, I’ve got scars, too. I have a dark and complicated past. And I’m not scared of yours, Calliope.”

Callie was very surprised. Losing a sibling seemed like something that could suck the perk and joy out of life permanently. She wondered how Arizona managed to be so optimistic. Even years after residency, the attorney couldn’t imagine what that kind of loss was like for Arizona.

“I’m so sorry about your brother,” Callie said softly.

Arizona rested against Callie again. “Me, too. But he died doing what he loved,” Arizona said softly. “I have to wake up every morning and choose to be happy despite the fact that my favorite person in the whole world died. And I do that because Tim would want me to be happy.”

Callie’s face softened and she leaned in to press a kiss to the top of Arizona’s head. She smelled fruity, like coconut and strawberry, and it made Callie smile. “So, we’ll both choose to be happy despite our messy pasts. We’ll date and go on adventures and talk about everything.”

Arizona smiled again, and nodded. “Exactly.”

“But right now, we should call it a night,” Callie murmured against blonde hair, making no move to get up. “If you’re free, maybe I could see you again tomorrow?”

Arizona nodded, snuggling closer to Callie. “I don’t have a job anymore. I am always free,” the blonde chuckled. “Maybe we could go shopping? We could get you some casual clothes, since you said you don’t have any, and you can pick out clothes that I could wear to court? I don’t have a lot of business attire,” Arizona suggested.

“I’d like that,” Callie said softly, not wanting to get up. “And maybe afterwards we could get some groceries and I could cook you dinner in my suite?”

Arizona beamed at Callie, “That sounds awesome.” She stood up from the couch and offered a hand to help Callie up.

The brunette stood and used the hand offered to pull the surgeon into a mind-blowing, playful goodnight kiss. She deliberately bit her lip as she pulled away from Arizona, making her way to the door. “Thank you for an incredible date, Arizona Robbins. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Arizona pulled her in for one more brief kiss, grinning against Callie’s lips. “Thank _you_ for dinner. And I’ll be counting down the minutes,” she murmured. Arizona didn’t shut her front door until she watched Callie safely enter the elevator. Then her phone chimed.

_Can I pick you up tomorrow at 11? That way we can shop, and I have an excuse to eat lunch with you. -CT_

Arizona grinned like an idiot.

_You don’t need an excuse to eat lunch with me. That sounds awesome. I’ll see you in 738 minutes. :) -AR_

_Why so precise? -CT_

_I did say I’d be counting down the minutes, didn’t I? -AR_

_You did. With your fancy surgeon math skills. -CT_

_Hey! I didn’t know you were a doctor when I made fun of your math skills. It was a fair assumption, Ms. Overachiever. -AR_

_It’s actually Dr. Lawyer Businesswoman Overachiever. ;) -CT_

_Well, unlike you, I actually do need sleep to function. I’ll see you in the morning. :) -AR_

_731 minutes. And for the record, I do sleep, just not very much. Good night, Arizona. -CT_

_730 minutes. Sweet dreams, Calliope. -AR_

XXX

Callie was certain she couldn’t sleep; she was much too excited. She needed to tell someone about her incredible date with Arizona. Addison Montgomery’s apartment was on the way back to her hotel. Plus, who better to give recommendations for where to go shopping with Arizona? Addie’s therapy of choice was always retail therapy, so Callie reasoned stopping by her friend’s apartment would be a good idea.

What Callie didn’t account for was the possibility of Mark Sloan, looking as perfect as Callie remembered from nine years prior, with only a towel around his waist, answering the door.

They both stood in shock for a moment, before Mark’s dazzling smile appeared.

“Cal! It’s been forever!” Callie’s former best friend tried to pull her into a hug, but Callie turned, walking away as fast as her heels could take her. She couldn’t handle _this_. Not tonight, anyway.

Callie vaguely heard Addison and Mark arguing down the hall, and didn’t turn until she saw Addison chasing after her, barefoot. She easily caught up. Pumps were not designed for running.

“Callie!” The neonatal surgeon called. “Please, wait.” Her red hair was wet, obviously from her recent shower with Mark, and it was darkening spots of her pink silk robe.

Callie finally stopped when they reached the elevators, knowing that she would have to wait for one to arrive or descend 24 flights of stairs in heels, as Addison lived in the penthouse.

“Addie, I can’t handle this right now. I had a great evening with Arizona and I don’t want to ruin it by having to see the man who used to be my best friend, and who let me go through the worst years of my life without so much as a phone call.” Callie was clearly furious and overwhelmed. Her voice trembled under the weight of long-repressed emotions.

Addison looked very guilty. “He thought you blamed him for what happened,” the surgeon explained. “He still thinks you blame him for your hand. And I didn’t start talking to you again until years later. You should be just as mad at me.”

“Addison, you spent the first few months calling incessantly. I just wouldn’t answer. I don’t blame you for giving up. But Mark didn’t call once,” Callie’s voice cracked as tears welled up in her big brown eyes. “My best friend didn’t call once.”

“Callie,” the redhead said softly, placing a hand on the attorney’s shoulder. “You should go talk to him. He’s been feeling guilty about what happened for so many years.”

Callie roughly shrugged the hand from her shoulder. She spoke tersely. “He should! I lost everything and I was alone!” With perfect timing, the elevator doors opened, and Callie quickly entered. “I can’t do this tonight, Addie. I’ll talk to you tomorrow,” and with that she let the doors close.

The redhead just stood there, unsure of how to remedy the situation.

XXX

Arizona was laying in bed, staring at the ceiling, all too happy to fall asleep. When she heard knocking at the door, and the peephole revealed that it was the source of all of her sleep-depriving happiness, she grinned. Her face fell, however, when she opened the door and saw a great deal of pain on Callie’s face. The brunette didn’t even bother to hide it, which made something in Arizona’s chest tighten. The brunette usually looked so poised and confident, and while Arizona loved to fluster her, she never wanted to see Callie look so lost and sad. It was heartbreaking.

“I’m sorry,” Callie said, her voice small. “I didn’t know where to go, and I didn’t want to be alone.”

Arizona quickly pulled Callie into a tight hug, wanting to will the pain away. What could have happened since Callie left, only a little over an hour ago? What could have upset her so much?

Callie relaxed into the blonde’s embrace, and Arizona ran a hand over Callie’s back soothingly. “It’s okay,” Arizona murmured, shutting the door behind them. “You’re always welcome, Calliope.”

After a moment of standing there, Callie made no indication that she was going to say anything or move, so Arizona broke the silence “Do you want to move to the couch?” She asked warily, not wanting to upset Callie more.

Callie just nodded, releasing Arizona from their embrace, moving towards the couch. She waited for Arizona to sit, before sitting beside her. Arizona didn’t wait to pull Callie into her arms again, and Callie seemed to welcome the comforting contact.

They were silent for a few moments, just holding each other, until Callie finally spoke. “I saw Mark Sloan for the first time since I left residency,” Callie’s voice was trembling, and she spoke quickly, wanting to get it all out without breaking into tears. “He and Addison are having sex, I guess. He was my best friend for years before my hand was crushed, and he never called me once after I left residency.” Callie’s tears betrayed her. “In nine years, he never reached out once.”

Arizona just sat there, running her fingers through dark hair, listening intently. Of course Mark Sloan was the reason that Callie was so heartbroken. Arizona had very little respect for the womanizer, even before learning about this. They had a lot of mutual friends, which, for the life of her, Arizona didn’t understand why. Sure, Mark was an incredibly gifted surgeon, but his ego was out of control, and he always stared at Arizona’s breasts when they had a conversation. His eyes would start at her face, but somehow, they inevitably migrated south. That only got worse once he found out Arizona was a lesbian. Then, there were incessant “jokes” about threesomes and needing a man to change her mind about her sexuality. The pediatric surgeon didn’t find any of it funny.

Arizona couldn’t quite wrap her head around the idea that Mark Sloan and Callie were best friends. Sure, he was funny and made for an entertaining night at Joe’s, but he seemed so different from Callie. Arizona could see Addison and Callie as close friends, but Mark Sloan? He talked about sports and sex constantly. Callie may have been different before her hand was crushed, but she couldn’t imagine what their friendship would have been like.

“I’m so sorry, Callie.” Arizona murmured. “That’s awful, even for Mark Sloan.”

“What do you mean by even for Mark?” Callie asked quietly.

“I mean, he’s not really my favorite person. He can be rude and disgusting. He sexualizes everything and stares at my breasts,” Arizona explained.

Callie smiled softly. “It’s sort of a persona. Well, it’s not, but he does that because he didn’t have the best upbringing. He has attachment issues. I used to tell people that he’s more than a manwhore,” Callie’s voice was unsure. “I think I was wrong.”

Arizona shrugged. “I wouldn’t know, Calliope. I just can’t picture you two as friends.”

Callie’s wistful half-smile returned. “You’re not the first person to say that. I guess it was weird, but it worked. At least, it did at the time.”

Arizona just nodded, letting the silence sit between them.

“I’m ready,” Callie stated, determinedly. “I’m going to tell you everything.”


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Hey! Here’s Callie’s long-awaited backstory. You all were so excited for it, and I hope it isn’t anticlimactic! But on the bright side, you all won’t hate me for making you wait any longer. :) Please keep the reviews coming! And feel free to share your thoughts on keeping this at T or bumping it up to an M rating. Also, to the reviewer who asked if this will be a Mark-hating story, absolutely not! I really love Mark Sloan, and even though Arizona may not be his biggest fan, I fully intend on having his friendship with Callie resume in good time, stronger than ever. Happy reading!

****_ “I’m ready,” Callie stated, determinedly. “I’m going to tell you everything.” _

XXX

Just as Callie was about to tell Arizona what she’d been building up the courage to say, the blonde’s phone chimed. It was Addison, of course.

_ Not to worry you, but I may have inadvertently upset Callie a little. I just wanted to know if you’ve seen her. She won’t answer her phone and she isn’t in her hotel room. But she’s an adult and I’m not worried for her safety or anything, so you shouldn’t be either. I just wanted to know if you know where she is. Also, I hear your date went well! -AFM _

Arizona read the message, before handing the phone to Callie so she could look it over.

Callie’s voice was stronger now. “You can tell her that I’m here. She’s not going to leave either of us alone until she knows where I am.” Arizona just nodded as Callie returned her iPhone. “While you tell her, I’m going to go collect myself in the bathroom. And then I can answer any questions you have about me,” the attorney said, making her way down the hall.

Arizona felt more than a little angry at both Addison and Mark. She didn’t know the full story, and she hardly knew Callie, but she was already feeling protective of the woman she’d been seeing.

_ She’s with me, but she’s more than a little upset, Addison. -AR _

_ Thank God she didn’t get on a plane back to Miami. I’m coming over. -AFM _

_ Don’t. I’ve got this under control. You and Mark have done enough tonight. I’ll call you tomorrow. -AR _

_ Also, please tell Mark that he’d be wise to avoid me for the foreseeable future, because I really want to hit him with a brick. -AR _

_ We’re both really, really sorry. -AFM _

_ About upsetting Calliope tonight, or about letting her go through a tough time without her friends? -AR _

_ Wait, Calliope? -AFM _

_ That’s her full name. But don’t use it. She doesn’t like being called that. -AR _

_ Yet you call her Calliope? -AFM _

_ Well, yes. But she wrote me a sex contract and now we’re sort of dating, so I think she’s making an exception for me. -AR _

_ Does she have a middle name? -AFM _

_ Yes, she does. Good night, Addison. I’ll call you tomorrow. -AR _

_ You’re really not going to tell me what it is? -AFM _

_ You’re really asking me about her middle name when she just showed up at my door crying? You’re welcome to ask her about it if she’ll speak to you. -AR _

_ Sorry. Please let me know if she needs me. Mark is sorry, too. -AFM _

Callie returned from the bathroom, looking more collected but still shaken up. Understandably so, given the circumstances. She sat beside Arizona, smiling gently. 

“You’re awesome,” Callie murmured, grabbing one of the surgeon’s hands and twining their fingers.

“I know.” Arizona’s smile was cheeky as she tried to lighten the mood. “You’re not too bad, yourself.”

Callie smiled a little brighter. “You ready? Where do you want me to start?”

The surgeon nodded. “Nowhere else I’d rather be. And you’ve kept me waiting long enough,” Arizona teased.

“I know,” Callie said, staring at her feet. “Sorry.”

“Hey,” Arizona replied softly. “No need for that. Just start at the beginning.”

Callie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She spoke deliberately and methodically. “I really loved being an intern. In my personal life, things were messy. I married my ex-husband, George, after I graduated medical school. We had only been together for a few months, but it was clear from the start that his friends hated me, and they wasted no opportunity to show me just how much. His father had just died and he was hurting. He was a year behind me, and he also needed the assurance that even though we wouldn’t be on the same campus, we’d still be together, I guess. The wedding wasn’t romantic. It was in Vegas and was officiated by a middle-aged man dressed like Elvis, and I had to drink a lot of tequila to force myself to say ‘I do’. And then he cheated on me with his best friend. I sort of knew it was happening, but he kept denying it, until one day I caught them at it in our apartment when I was supposed to be on a 72-hour shift. I told him to leave, so he did. We both have really Catholic families, so neither of us took the divorce lightly. To cope with all of the stress and grief from my family and the fact that my marriage fell apart, I found joy in being an intern. I loved everything: surgery, patients, the pit, and even 72-hour shifts and SCUT. I’d always wanted to be a surgeon, but by day two I had my heart seat on orthopedics. It was actually because of Addison. She knew she wanted to go into maternal-fetal medicine from the beginning, and she was really upset that she was assigned to an ortho case. I was on peds, so I offered to switch. And it just clicked. Most people think ortho is carpentry and tease orthopedic surgeons, but I loved it. It was like putting puzzles together, and it provided a way to channel all of my anger towards George into something positive. Soon I made a name for myself as the frontrunner of my class. All of the attendings said I’d be chief resident and had bets on how soon I’d win a Harper Avery award. It didn’t matter to me, though. I just loved being a surgeon. When we got our intern exam results back, I got a perfect score. Nobody was particularly surprised, but Addie, Mark, and Derek Sheperd still dragged me out to a bar to celebrate. Especially since I stopped going out after George and I split. I threw myself into work and hardly left the hospital,” Callie explained.

Arizona could see the way that Callie’s eyes lit up when she talked about being a surgeon. It was clear exactly how much she loved it. Knowing things were going downhill, Arizona just nodded, squeezing Callie’s hand comfortingly.

“We actually had a pretty good time. Addie and Derek left early to go, well, have sex, so they told Mark to make sure I got home safe. He lived in the apartment across from mine, anyway, and we were closer than I was with Addie or he was with Derek. We were best friends since the first day of medical school, and we were never a couple, and never wanted to be, but we had satisfying rebound sex when we needed it, and we were always there for each other. It wasn’t conventional, but we worked better as best friends who occasionally had sex.”

Arizona tried very hard not to cringe at the idea of Mark Sloan defiling Callie. She wanted to hit him with a brick even more knowing that. She wasn’t sure if she was more bothered by the image of Callie sleeping with a man, or that man being the same one who stares at her breasts regularly. Regardless, Arizona didn’t want to picture that.

“Eventually, a hot girl invited Mark back to her place, so I let him go with her, as any good wing-person would. I told him I’d be fine getting home alone. The walk back was fine, until two blocks away from my apartment.”

Callie shut her eyes tight, and took a deep breath. Her voice became more monotonous, trying to recite a statement of facts void of any emotion. “I suddenly I felt a man come up behind me, so close I could feel his breath on my neck, and I felt something pressed at the small of my back. Probably a knife or a gun or something. I never got a good look. He was a really big guy, and told me to go into the adjacent alley so I did. He told me to lie down on the ground, so I did, and he went rifling through my purse. He told me not to scream, and I tried to stop myself but I couldn’t. He told me not to scream again, but my mouth wasn’t cooperating. So he took his steel-toed boot and stomped on my hand as hard as he could. That shut me up. Then, I think he did it again before he took my purse and ran. I guess I blacked out from the pain or my brain was trying to shield me from the trauma, because I woke up in a few hours later, and I was already in the hospital. My hand was all bandaged, and I tried to move it, but I couldn’t feel anything. It didn’t even hurt. Mark was asleep in the chair next to me. He woke up when I started screaming,” Callie’s voice was shaking now.

Arizona could only grip the attorney’s hand tightly as she relayed the story, emotion beginning to seep into her words despite her best efforts. The blonde willed herself not to react too much, not wanting to upset Callie any more than necessary.

Callie began again, trying to just get through the story without breaking down. “My hand was shattered and the muscle and nerve damage was beyond repair. The chief assembled the best team of surgeons and flew specialists in. In the end, we could only get about 80 to 85% functionality back, which is great for any normal person, but a death sentence for a surgeon. That effectively ended my career. When I recovered I tried to stay a resident. I did rotations as an OB resident for a bit, and I consulted on cases. The chief even gave me a research grant because he said I was very talented outside the OR, too, and he didn’t want to lose me. But after a few weeks I realized that being right next to an OR and not being able to go in was killing me. So I quit, and moved to Miami to be near my parents. Mark blamed this whole thing on himself, and Addison and Derek were guilty about what happened for years. I didn’t blame them, but, selfishly, I really didn’t want to be around them while they lived out my dream. At first, Addison called incessantly, but I wouldn’t answer. Mark never called. I guess he thought I blamed him, so I completely lost touch with him, and I didn’t reconnect with Addison until many years later. In Miami, I tried to live as a socialite, like my sister. I tried to drink cocktails, shop, and flirt with other rich people at fundraising galas all night, and then sleep until the afternoon the next day. It was a teenage girl’s dream life, but it was never  _ my _ dream life. I was so depressed because the thing I loved most in life was taken from me. My dreams were crushed. It was so much worse than my divorce.”

Tears were streaming down Callie’s face now, but she didn’t waver. She just wanted to get it all out, once and for all. It felt good, on one hand, to finally talk about it, but on the other hand it hurt to remember. Her voice was stronger now that the worst part was over. “I didn’t go back to New York until I had to testify at my attacker’s trial. I wasn’t the only person he hurt. Testifying and telling my story really gave me the courage to move on from medicine and re-evaluate my life. The prosecutor I testified for told me that I would make a very good lawyer. I decided I may never love another career like I loved being a surgeon, but I could be the best at one. And that may not be ideal, but it was enough to get me out of bed in the morning. I was accepted to Columbia Law but I couldn’t bring myself to go back to New York. So I went to Stanford and I made myself so busy I hardly slept, but I was happy again. Well, I was too busy to be unhappy and depressed, which was similar enough. There was a bit of a fiasco when I started dating one of my professors. I was six years older than most of the other students, so it wasn’t too scandalous. We went steady for a while, and when I told my parents about her, they sent our priest to try to pray the gay away, I guess. When I refused, they officially cut ties financially and socially. But I had Erica, until I took a risk with a client I was assigned to represent for her class. It worked out, but Erica was furious and said that she was giving me too much freedom because we were dating. She said she would have been fired and maybe disbarred if the risk hadn’t gone my way. So, after over a year, she left me, left Stanford, and I never heard from her again. I threw myself into my classes even more, and swore off relationships. Three years later I graduated top of my class from the business school and the law school. Then I started practicing law with my mother’s firm, despite her protests. She was too humiliated to tell the other partners why she wouldn’t even look at me, so she hired me to make things seem normal. Initially, I wanted to avoid medical malpractice cases so I didn’t have to think about operating, but I kept winning them, so I went with it. And a few years ago George’s mother called, and told me he died. She said God still considered me his wife, I had to make decisions regarding organ donation and the like. After I wished that he’d get hit by a bus for  _ years _ , he actually did. I felt cosmically responsible, as crazy as it sounds. ...And I think that’s all of it.”

Callie released a breath she didn’t even know she was holding, leaning against the couch, relieved to have let it all out. Arizona, on the other hand, just sat there trying to process all of the information she’d been given. It was a heartbreaking story, and Callie made so much more sense in light of it. She was gripping Callie’s hand tightly, and after a few moments, Callie moved to take her free hand into her other hand, too. 

The attorney met Arizona’s eyes. “Are you okay?” She asked softly. She probably shouldn’t have just said it all at once, but she knew if she stopped, she wouldn’t have the willpower to start talking about what happened again.

Arizona blinked, her expression surprised and sad. “Are  _ you _ okay?”

Callie gave her a sad smile. “Do you mean right now? I’m okay. It has been nine years, so I’ve had a lot of time to process this. Or did you mean in general? Because things are looking up now that I’ve met you,” the brunette said softly.

Arizona just looked up at Callie, still trying to absorb everything. “You know, you don’t have to say you’re okay if you’re not. You don’t have to pretend. Not for me, anyway,” the surgeon whispered. 

Callie’s face was blank, and her voice was honest. “Okay, then I’m not okay. I haven’t been okay in a while, but I’m surviving. I’ve learned to scale back my dreams. I really don’t need a whole lot. I used to want to win a Harper Avery, and save so many patients. I wanted to buy a house and have kids, and maybe even a dog. But I don’t need any of that.”

Arizona frowned, and met Callie’s gaze. “You shouldn’t have to scale back on your dreams. You shouldn’t have to give up anything.”

Callie just shrugged. “Yet the universe seems awfully keen on keeping me from all of that.” She laughed dryly, before adopting a more serious tone. “Also, and my conscience will torture me if I don’t say this, after learning all of this, I won’t hold it against you if you want to run in the other direction, or just take some time to yourself to re-evaluate.”

Arizona’s brows furrowed. “Calliope Iphegenia Torres, if you think that what you just told me changes how I feel about you, you’re sorely mistaken. I understand you more, but that helped whatever we have between us, not hindered it.” She was adamant. “Plus, I was raised to be a good man in a storm. So you’re complicated. I don’t run from a challenge. And I think you’re incredibly brave. You lost everything and you picked yourself up and started over. You still wake up in the morning wanting to make the world a better place. I think it’s awesome, and I like you more now, if anything. I mean, I liked you an awful lot before, but I feel like we’re closer now. Am I rambling?” Arizona asked with an awkward laugh. 

Callie just grinned. “Yes, but I love your rambles.” 

“Good,” Arizona said with a laugh. “Because I have a tendency to do that, especially around really pretty ladies.”

Callie just smiled adoringly at Arizona. “I feel a lot better,” she mused.

“Me, too,” the blonde replied, her face matching the adoration in Callie’s. “You can stay here, tonight,” Arizona said, getting up off the couch, using Callie’s hands to pull her up, too. “I’ll find you something to wear. And if you’re comfortable with it, you can stay with me in my bed,” Arizona said, releasing one of Callie’s hands, using the other to lead the taller woman into her bedroom. It was decorated with all sorts of colors and certainly brighter than Callie’s tastes, but unmistakably Arizona. 

“Are you sure? I could go back to my hotel…” Callie offered, not wanting to leave, but also not wanting to risk pushing anything too far in her budding romance. 

“Positive. I want you to,” Arizona replied, rifling through drawers of clothes. She handed Callie a Johns Hopkins tee shirt and a pair of Underarmour shorts. “Just no funny business, Calliope,” she teased with a wink. 

“I’ll keep my hands to socially acceptable areas,” Callie replied.

“Can we leave socially acceptable up to interpretation?” Arizona prodded with a playful smile. 

Callie just rolled her eyes in response. Arizona Robbins was going to be the death of her.

Arizona started rambling again. She had a penchant for speaking very quickly, and it impressed and unnerved Callie in equal measure. “Fresh towels and a new toothbrush should be in the bathroom across the hall. Or you could use my bathroom. I don’t care. Also can one of your minions bring you clothes tomorrow? I don’t know if I trust you to go back to The Archfield and change and be back here by eleven. And I was promised lunch…” Arizona smiled.

Callie cocked that perfect eyebrow again. “If by minion, you mean assistant, yes, I can have one of them bring an outfit and my makeup over. And if you’re going to say I don’t need makeup, I’m going to let you know I wear it so I feel pretty, and I don’t just do it for your appreciation.” Callie smiled, walking into the bathroom across the hall to get changed.

Arizona entered her own bathroom, pajamas in hand. She finished her nightly routine just as Callie came into her bedroom. They both slipped into a side of Arizona’s bed, laying there awkwardly. After a moment, Arizona closed the gap, moving closer to Callie, and pulling Callie’s arm over her waist. Callie shifted so that they were properly spooning. 

“Is this okay?” Arizona asked, leaning over to turn off her bedside lamp, leaving the bedroom pleasantly dark. 

“It’s great. Good night, Arizona,” Callie murmured into blonde hair, pulling Arizona closer.

“Sweet dreams, Calliope,” came the blonde’s reply. Callie decided that should be the last thing she heard every night.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Hi, again! Sorry for the wait, life has been hectic! But we hit over 100 follows and 100 reviews! Thank you for your continued love and support! That’s awesome! Anyway, keep reviewing, please! Enjoy!

****_ “It’s great. Good night, Arizona,” Callie murmured into blonde hair, pulling Arizona closer. _

_ “Sweet dreams, Calliope,” came the blonde’s reply. Callie decided that should be the last thing she heard every night. _

XXX

The first thing Arizona Robbins noticed when she woke up was blinding sunlight streaming into the room from the window. The second was the fact that the other side of her bed was empty. The blonde was disappointed that Callie had left before she woke up, but she wasn’t particularly surprised. It was an emotionally draining evening and Arizona was stunned that Callie hadn’t closed herself off even sooner. Then Arizona heard the clang of a pan and what sounded like someone humming something jazzy coming from her kitchen.

The surgeon slid out of bed, heading to the bathroom to brush her teeth and freshen up. She then padded towards the kitchen, and took a moment to appreciate the sight before her with a ridiculous smile on her face. Callie was humming at the stove, cooking breakfast, still wearing Arizona’s shorts and tee shirt.

“I never would have pegged you for a morning person,” Arizona murmured.

Callie turned in surprise, her eyes lighting up when she saw Arizona. “I’m usually not,” she explained, “but five hours of sleep is plenty for me, so I’ve been awake for a while now. I went rifling through your kitchen for breakfast supplies, I hope you don’t mind,” Callie’s dazzling smile reappeared. She even looked perfect in the morning.

Arizona couldn’t stop smiling. “Not at all, I just hope you found what you need. I don’t know if you can tell, but I don’t cook,” the blonde explained with a quirky grin.

Callie’s melodious laugh made Arizona smile impossibly wider. “Believe me, I can tell. It was a struggle, but I think I pulled together enough for eggs, bacon, and french toast. I also cut up some strawberries,” Callie relied, gesturing to the plates of food on the counter. She plopped one final piece of french toast on the stack, turning off the stove.

“That sounds awesome, Calliope,” the blonde replied, pouring a mug of coffee and handing it to Callie, before pouring one for herself. “What were you humming?”

The question caught Callie off guard as she walked the plates of food to Arizona’s kitchen table. “The Way You Look Tonight by Sinatra,” she replied.

Arizona smiled wider. “Why?”

Callie gave a quirky grin. “I guess I’m just in a good mood. I woke up next to a hot blonde, so who can blame me?”

Arizona blushed furiously. “When I first woke up, I was pretty sure you’d left. Not that I’m not happy that you stayed, because I am. Really, really happy. And now I get an actual breakfast, which is a plus. I usually just eat yogurt or cereal, because they don’t even require microwave cooking. I guess, I figured you’d want some time to yourself after last night. It was …intense.” The blonde spoke warily.

Callie just grinned at Arizona.

“What?” The surgeon questioned.

“You’re rambling,” Callie stated.

“And you love my rambles,” Arizona replied, mirroring Callie’s grin. “Why are you humming Sinatra, though?”

Callie finished moving the dishes to the table, and grabbed her coffee, taking a seat. She considered Arizona’s question for a moment. Her voice was soft, not entirely sad, but full of longing. “My dad used to sing Sinatra around the house when I was young, particularly on Saturdays when he and I would wake up early and make everyone breakfast. I guess I picked it up,” she mused.

Arizona didn’t quite know how to respond to that, so she just brought a container of whipped cream to the table, smiling impishly. She proceeded to douse her French toast and strawberries in a thick coating, covering her entire plate. It was an ungodly amount of whipped cream.

“Arizona Robbins!” Callie chided. “How old are you? Five?”

Arizona just shrugged. “I spend a lot of time around five-year-olds,” she suggested.

Callie rolled her eyes, topping her own french toast in a reasonably sized dollop of whipped topping.

“This is really yummy,” Arizona said with a grin, digging into her breakfast. “Thank you for making breakfast, Calliope.”

“You’re welcome,” Callie replied, unable to resist grinning back at Arizona. The way the blonde said her full name made Callie feel warm and tingly inside. “It’s the least I can do after showing up at your apartment unannounced three days in a row.”

Arizona just laughed gently. “I don’t mind the intrusion. You’re good company, and a  _ fantastic _ cuddler.”

Callie blushed into her breakfast. “You’re not too bad, yourself.”

After a few minutes of eating in companionable silence, Arizona cleared her throat. “Um, so I know we talked about going shopping today, but I think Addison is really worried about you, and she says Mark is, too, so if you want I’d be happy to push our shopping day off until tomorrow, if we wanted to go see them together. Or you could go alone; whatever makes you more comfortable. I just know things might be better if you clear the air…” The blonde trailed off, uncertainty in her words, not wanting to push a sore subject on Callie, but also not wanting to spend the day fielding texts from a frantic Addison.

Callie considered that for a moment, eating her breakfast. “Okay,” she said softly. “We could go over and talk.”

Arizona’s eyebrows rose. She was expecting some sort of knee-jerk reaction of anger or fear, but Callie seemed reasonably calm. Cautious, but undeniably calm. It gave Arizona pause, wondering if this was the calm before a storm. And if so, what sort of damage could be expected when Hurricane Calliope hit?

XXX

After finishing breakfasts and getting dressed, Callie in a fitted grey dress and blue blazer, with the usual heels, makeup, and jewelry, and Arizona in blue jeans, gray converse, and a bright green V-neck, the two walked over to Addison’s apartment, hand-in-hand. Arizona grasped Callie’s hand tightly as they knocked on the door. When Addison opened the door, and Callie saw Mark beside her, the attorney froze. She just stood there, immobile. Arizona tugged her into the apartment by the limp hand she was still holding, and Callie just walked in, as if on autopilot, and sat beside Arizona on Addison’s leather couch.

“Cal, I’m so sorry,” Mark said, breaking Callie’s trance. She tightened her grip on Arizona’s hand in response. “I regret letting you leave New York. I regret never calling, but I thought you blamed me for your hand. And if you blamed me, I figured I’d be the last person you wanted to hear from. Addie wasn’t even getting through to you, so I never tried. But I thought about you a lot. I just never built up the nerve to call and face what happened, because I was young and stupid and more interested in getting laid than anything else. And It’s my fault your career ended. It’s my fault you can’t do what you love.” The plastic surgeon’s voice was full of guilt.

Callie nodded tightly, tears welling up in her big brown eyes. She wouldn’t meet Mark’s gaze. “You were the only person I wanted to hear from,” she said hoarsely. “You were my best friend, Mark. But I don’t blame you for what happened. You didn’t crush my hand. Jacob Warren did, and he’s in prison for it.”

Mark closed his eyes and nodded. He looked very emotional, and Arizona was quite sure she’d never seen him look so sincere. “But I wasn’t there, and I could have been. I should have been.” His voice was soft.

“Hey,” Callie said, voice soft, finally looking Mark in the eye. “I am a capable adult now, and I was a capable adult nine years ago. I told you to let me walk home alone. That decision was all on me. I don’t blame you for what happened, Mark. I never have. I blamed you for not calling after I left residency, but I never blamed you for my hand.” Tears still fell down her face, but the conviction was clear in Callie’s tone. “I just missed you, Mark,” Callie said, her voice cracking as she cried. Arizona just squeezed Callie’s hand gently, a reminder that the blonde was there. “I probably wouldn’t have wanted to see you at first, because being around all of you, as selfish as it sounds, would have made me angry because you were doing what I loved while I couldn’t. After a while, though, I missed my best friend so much it didn’t matter,” Callie tearfully explained.

Mark took a moment to collect himself before responding, voice soft and gentle. It was a side of him that Arizona had never witnessed. “I know I wasn’t there when you needed me. I can’t make up for that, but I’m here now, and I’m not going anywhere.”

Mark’s words lingered in the room, and Callie looked over at Arizona, a storm of emotion in the brunette’s eyes. The blonde smiled tightly, and nodded, releasing Callie’s hand. The attorney stood wordlessly, Mark quickly following suit. Callie came to his section of the sofa, and threw her arms around him, letting the tears fall.

“Mark, I missed you,” Callie sobbed. “And so many awful things happened and I was alone. I had no one.”

Both Arizona and Mark felt their hearts break at the words laced with so much pain.

Mark just rubbed a hand soothingly down Callie’s back, letting her release all of her pent up emotions onto the shoulder of his gray button-down.

“When I came out, my parents and Aria disowned me, and they still hate me. And right after I lost my family and my trust fund, my ex-girlfriend left me.” The brunette only sobbed harder. “And then George died. He fucking died, Mark. He was hit by a bus. I used to wish he would get hit by a bus every day, and a bus actually hit him. And Mrs. O’Malley told me that God considered me his wife still so I had to decide to donate his organs and I was all alone and it was so awful.” As sobs wracked Callie’s body, Mark seamlessly moved them so they were seated in their embrace. He continued to just run a soothing hand over her back, trying to make up for the years he wasn’t there to comfort Callie.

Wanting to give them some privacy, Arizona and Addison went into the kitchen, though the adjacent living room was still in view. Addison went into the fridge to pull out a bottle of some sort of vegetable juice, offering one to Arizona. The blonde shook her head and scrunched her nose in disgust. The pediatric surgeon didn’t particularly like eating vegetables, let alone drinking them.

The two stood in silence for a moment, Addison sipping her green juice. 

“…Should I be worried?” Arizona asked hesitantly.

Addison looked confused.

“About,” the pediatric surgeon gestured toward the living room, “that?”

Addison laughed dryly. “No. They were never, ever interested in being a couple. They used to have a sex thing, but mostly because they both don’t process emotions well,” the redhead explained.

“But they were young then,” Arizona countered, still concerned. “I mean, they’re older now. They are in different places and want different things in life. And I’m not officially with Callie or anything, we’re just casual, and I’m not jealous-“

“You’re totally jealous,” Addison interrupted, smirking. Her expression sobered after a moment. “But you don’t need to be. I used to not understand their friendship - I still don’t, to some extent - but I can promise that they’re not going to run off and fall in love. The only thing that’s going to come between you and Callie is if the two of you are just not compatible, which I sincerely doubt, if you decide you can’t handle her,” Addison paused, choosing her words carefully, “...complications, which is a valid decision that no one will hold against you, or if she sabotages herself again, which is a definite possibility.” Addison explained.

“Sabotages herself?” Arizona asked, suddenly very nervous.

Addison took a deep breath. “If she gets too scared about being vulnerable and close to you, she may say or do something stupid to make you break up with her so she can go back to being alone, which she’s come to consider emotionally safe, and can blame the reason you two didn’t work out on you,” the neonatal surgeon elaborated. She clearly knew Callie well.

“I see,” Arizona said, wishing Callie weren’t so mercurial sometimes, but understanding why she came to be that way.

Addison set down her drink, turning to look at Arizona directly, her voice resolute. “I’m not saying that dating Callie won’t be a lot of work, because I’m sure it will, but if you think she’s worth it, don’t let her get away with something like that. I mean, she wouldn’t cheat on you, but she may pick a fight over something stupid or purposefully misinterpret something you say to deflect from getting too close. I’m surprised she’s opened up as much as she has, but if she tries this, call her out on it. Don’t let her ruin something that could be really good for the both of you,” Addison advised, putting a hand on the shorter woman’s arm with a gentle smile. 

Arizona looked at Callie, who seemed to have finished crying. Mark said something that made Callie laugh, and the sight made Arizona grin like an idiot. Callie had a wonderful, infectious laugh. The pediatric surgeon spoke softly, not taking her eyes off the brunette. “I thought she would have left this morning. After seeing you guys last night, she came over and told me everything, starting from med school. It was heartbreaking to hear all of it, so I couldn’t even imagine what she felt like, having to relive it as she talked about what happened. When she finished, it was really late so she spent the night, but we just slept. Well, we cuddled, but nothing beyond that. Anyway, I figured she’d have left this morning, needing space and time to herself after opening up so much, but I found her in my kitchen humming Frank Sinatra and making me breakfast. And when I suggested we come here, I thought she’d bite my head off at the mention, but she was pretty calm about it,” Arizona told her friend.

Addison couldn’t help but smile. “Are you serious?”

Arizona just nodded, a little proud of herself and Callie.

“I think she’s falling for you,” Addison murmured.

Arizona smiled even wider. “The feeling is mutual.”

XXX

Not long after, Callie and Mark came into the kitchen. They seemed to have worked things out between them, but after such an emotionally draining morning, Callie seemed a little overwhelmed. Everyone else sensed that, and didn’t push her any more than she’d already pushed herself. Arizona took the initiative and mentioned that she and Callie had plans for lunch, leaving the apartment hand-in-hand, just as they came.

Entering the elevator, Arizona turned towards Callie, her gaze soft. “We don’t have to do lunch if you don’t want to,” she said, trying to gauge the attorney’s emotional state.

Callie tilted her head, brows furrowed. “You don’t want to?”

“I do,” Arizona replied, not missing a beat. “I would love to get lunch with you, but I also understand if you want some space.”

Callie considered the blonde’s words. “Do you need space?” She asked softly.

“No,” Arizona replied, fingers still twined with Callie’s. It became so natural and comfortable between them.

“Neither do I.” Callie smiled softly. 

They stood in silence for a moment, the elevator opening to the lobby, the two women making their way out of Addison’s apartment building.

“Arizona?” Callie murmured, walking down the street.

“Hm?” Came the blonde’s reply, looking up at Callie.

“Thank you for everything. You’re incredible,” the attorney said unable to take her eyes off the blonde. 

“Anytime,” the blonde said with a dimpled grin.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Hey! Again, thank you all for your continued support. You all are the best! So there’s some medical drama in this chapter! Excuse my lack of medical knowledge, please. :) Anyway, enjoy!

_ “Thank you for everything. You’re incredible,” the attorney said unable to take her eyes off the blonde. _

_ “Anytime,” the blonde said with a dimpled grin. _

XXX

Callie Torres was quite certain she could have lived a complete and happy life without ever once going hiking. It was simply not something she wanted to do. Callie, at one point in her life, might not have hated camping, a steamy trip during undergrad with a very attractive, outdoorsy classmate coming to mind, but it was something she couldn’t see herself doing ever again. It was years later, and the brunette appreciated the luxuries of a life lived in civilization, and had no desire, whatsoever, to sleep in a tent ever again, let alone try her hand at hiking.

“This is a precursor to camping, Arizona,” Callie whined in the cutest way possible, as Arizona dragged the brunette to her Acura SUV, which was parked in the garage under Arizona’s apartment building.

“Calliope, this is hiking, not camping. It’s just a super-invigorating walk. Besides, I hate camping.” The blonde sweetly replied, holding the passenger door open for her attorney.

Callie gave her a smile that did little to hide the death glare she couldn’t shake.

This all started during their lovely, peaceful lunch at a cafe down the block from Arizona’s apartment. The two were enjoying their salads when Callie mentioned she hadn’t exercised in much too long. She usually ran a few miles every morning around whatever city she was working in, or went to the gym. It was something that became very important to her after she lost a lot of weight in college. It was how she took care of herself and kept in shape. But Arizona took this as an opportunity to suggest they explore one of the hiking trails right outside Seattle with positively the most adorable dimpled grin on the planet, which Callie found herself impervious to. Plus, seeing Arizona in leggings and a tight Under Armour top was quite the treat.

“If you hate camping,” Callie began as Arizona got into the driver’s seat, “why do you like hiking?”

Arizona shrugged. “Fresh air, good exercise, and hot ladies in leggings, I guess,” she replied with a mischievous smile.

Callie raised an eyebrow. “Are you telling me that you’re going to be staring at hot ladies’ asses while you’re on a date with me?”

“Asses and thighs, Calliope,” the blonde clarified with a playful glint in her eyes. “Anyway, Is this even a date?”

Callie laughed lightly. “I made you breakfast, you paid for lunch and you held the car door for me when I am perfectly capable of opening and closing it myself,” the brunette explained. “Plus, if it’s not a date, I wore my favorite pair of Lululemon leggings for nothing.”

Arizona could only laugh in response. Callie did look very good in her overpriced activewear. She had on maroon cropped leggings that hugged her every perfect curve and a tight black tank top that offered a lot of cleavage. When the lawyer leaned across the console, a sliver of her stomach was bared, and Arizona suddenly felt like the heat rising inside her could warm the entire car. Callie smirked as she caught Arizona staring at her body, hovering over the blonde’s lips. She brought a hand over to toy with Arizona’s perfect braid, using her hair as leverage to push their lips together for a slow, languid, exploratory kiss, and then pulled away. 

“If this weren’t a date, I wouldn’t be doing that either,” Callie murmured, staring at Arizona’s slightly parted pink lips. 

“Then it’s absolutely a date,” Arizona whispered, bringing her hands up to tangle in Callie’s high ponytail. She pulled Callie into a more demanding kiss, with tongue, lips, and teeth working furiously against each other. It left a burning in the pits of both of their stomachs. The blonde pulled away, breathless, grinning again. “You should keep your hair up more often,” she murmured, fastening her seatbelt. “It’s super hot,” she said, grinning wickedly at the sight of Callie looking flushed, her lips kiss-swollen, and her perfect ponytail in a state of disarray. 

As Arizona exited the garage, Callie pulled down the visor and opened the mirror, attempting to get her hair back under control. 

After a few moments of driving in silence, Callie mused aloud. “I should get one of my cars brought up here. I think I have two in Los Angeles right now. LA to Seattle is driveable, right?”

Arizona glanced at the brunette, perplexed, before returning her gaze to the road before her. “If you want to sit in the car for eighteen hours, it’s driveable,” She replied, rolling her eyes. “But I thought you lived in Miami?”

“In my defense, it’s not my coast. I just assumed Seattle is closer to LA, I guess,” Callie said. “And I do mainly live in Miami,” Callie supplied. “But I have cars at some of my other houses and apartments. It’s useful, and I really, really like cars.” The brunette wore a quirky smile.

“How many cars do you have?” Arizona asked, incredulous. “And how do you drive around with your terrible geography skills?” That question was more teasing. 

“I use a GPS, Arizona,” Callie said as if it were obvious. “And I guess I have a few cars. Before my parents disowned me, they bought me a 1957 sky blue Ford Thunderbird for my college graduation. It’s my baby, and it lives with me in Miami. It’s not the most practical so I have a Mercedes G-Wagon in Miami, too. I keep my BMW in DC, I have a Porsche in New York, and I have an Audi in Los Angeles. I have a Lexus somewhere, too. I think I had it brought to LA, but I’m not positive.”

Arizona laughed awkwardly. “Are you serious? Six cars, Calliope?”

Callie just shrugged. “I travel a lot, and I really like cars.”

The blonde rolled her eyes. “If I’m ever in Miami, I want to take your Thunderbird out for a spin.”

Callie laughed. “The only other person who's ever driven my baby is Mark, and he only got to in an empty parking lot after I lost a bet. Besides, can you even drive stick?”

It was Arizona’s turn to laugh now. “I am the daughter of a Marine, Calliope. My dad spent years making sure I can drive any vehicle you put in front of me.”

“But it’s my baby, Arizona,” Callie said softly, a smile tugging at her lips. Arizona raised a disapproving eyebrow while her eyes focused on the road. “But you’re my- ...well, we’re dating, and that means you totally get to drive my baby if you want. Just very carefully, because it is a classic in perfect condition and I intend to keep it that way,” Callie attempted to amend. She wasn’t sure what to call her relationship with Arizona.

“Awesome,” Arizona said with a smirk. “I bought myself this Acura when I made head of peds,” she explained. “It’s the nicest car I’ve ever driven. Not my favorite car, but the fanciest.”

Callie smiled at the idea of Arizona’s excitement as she bought the car. “It’s a beautiful car. I mean, it’s an odd shade of purple, but it’s a very nice.”

Arizona glanced at Callie, looking outraged. “It’s dark gray!”

“Purple,” Callie insisted with a quirky smile. “It’s a lovely shade of lavender.”

“The dealer said it’s gray,” Arizona clarified. “But if you insist on being wrong…”

Callie just chuckled. “So what was your favorite car?”

Arizona turned into the state park’s parking lot, trying to find a suitable parking space. “As I mentioned before, we didn’t have a whole lot of extra money growing up. My brother was only eighteen months older than me, and when he was seventeen and I was turning sixteen, we pooled our money from summer jobs and birthdays, and asked our family to help instead of presents for our birthdays and christmas, and we bought a silver Jeep Wrangler.” Arizona remembered this with a sad smile, turning off the engine. “That was my favorite car.”

Callie smiled, and got out of the car before Arizona could protest, going around to open the driver’s door for Arizona. She found the blonde grinning, as she pulled Callie into a kiss by the straps of her tank top. 

The two soon began hiking up the mountain, Callie grumbling and complaining on occasion in that adorable way that never failed to make Arizona grin. They didn’t talk a lot, just enjoyed the scenery and took in the fresh air. At least, until a bug flew into Arizona and she shrieked. It took a few minutes for Callie to stop laughing at the blonde’s bug phobia, while Arizona started to grumble about how it’s not nice to make fun of your date.

After forty-five minutes or so, the two women made it to the top of the mountain, and they admired the view as they rehydrated. Arizona pulled an arm around Callie’s waist, tugging her closer and turning them so the view of Seattle was to their backs.

“What are you doing?” Callie asked, watching Arizona pull her phone out.

“We’re taking a selfie,” the blonde explained, smiling as she opened the camera app. Callie tried to move out of the frame.

“I don’t selfie,” Callie explained, trying to wriggle out of Arizona’s hold. 

“You do for me,” Arizona said, determined. She found her most adorable dimpled grin.

“Fine,” Callie grumbled, posing for the picture with her perfect smile. “But this doesn’t get posted anywhere or sent to anyone.”

Arizona snapped a few shots, and suddenly turned her head, snapping one when she planted a kiss on Callie’s cheek, which made the brunette blush.

“I make no promises!” Arizona exclaimed, putting her phone away before Callie could protest. She leaned up and softly kissed the attorney. “Thank you for making an exception for me, Calliope,” Arizona murmured.

Callie just rolled her eyes, pulling Arizona into a deeper kiss by her waist. 

After a moment spent lost in a passionate kiss, Arizona pushed back with a hand on Callie’s chest. “I love kissing you. I really do, but we’re not exactly alone,” she murmured, gesturing to the hikers scattered around. 

Callie nodded in understanding, and the two collected their things.

“Race you down!” Arizona exclaimed, starting back down the path, Callie trailing close behind. After a few moments, with Callie and Arizona neck and neck, they heard a blood-curdling scream coming from not far off the path. The two looked at each other, nodded, and swiftly followed the noise. 

Standing over an embankment, Arizona and Callie found a frazzled looking couple.

“Ryan! Ryan, baby! Are you okay?” The woman screamed, and as Callie and Arizona approached they realized that someone must have fallen.

Arizona turned to the couple. “Can you tell me what happened?” She asked, using her professional calm.

The woman was sobbing, clearly panicking, so the equally-distressed but more focused man replied. “My son. He-he fell. My wife and I took him hiking, and he didn’t want to go. He was staring at his phone and he just slipped…” The horror was evident in the man’s voice, as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

“Sir, Ma’am, I am a doctor. I think I can help,” Arizona began, voice steady. “Your son, how old is he? What’s his name?” 

“R-Ryan,” the woman stuttered between sobs. “He’s fifteen. He’s only fifteen,” she exclaimed, clearly beyond hysterical.

“My name is Arizona Robbins, and I’m a pediatric surgeon, and-” Arizona began, turning to introduce Callie, but her companion was nowhere to be found. She looked down the embankment and saw that somehow Callie was already approaching the boy as he lay over rocks and plants. Arizona looked up at the parents again. “That’s Callie. She’s a doctor who specialized in orthopedics,” Arizona provided, pointing down at the woman approaching their son. She wasn’t sure how to explain Callie’s unconventional credentials, but the parents seemed satisfied with what the blonde told them. “I’m going to go down and help Ryan. I need for you, ma’am, to call for help. Can you do that?”

The woman was still hysterical but nodded, pulling out her phone. A simple task was probably the best thing for her at this point. 

Arizona then turned to the woman’s husband, holding out her car keys. “Sir, you need to go to the parking lot and find my car. It’s a gray Acura, but it looks light purple. It’s hard to miss,” the surgeon described, remembering her earlier conversation with Callie. “In the trunk I have a big, red first aid kit. You need to bring it to me. I’m going to go help your son now.” 

Before either parent could protest, Arizona ran along the side of the embankment to a point where it was least steep, carefully yet quickly making her way over to Callie who was kneeling beside the injured boy. 

“Can you tell me your name?” Callie asked, but received no answer.

“Ryan,” Arizona breathlessly provided, coming up beside Callie. 

“Ryan,” Callie spoke clearly, “can you hear me?” 

The boy nodded weakly in response. 

Arizona immediately went around Ryan’s the other side to hold his head still. “I need you not to move your neck, Ryan,” she said calmly, knowing that his spine needed to be stabilized. There was no telling what kind of paralysis could amount from a fall like this.

The boy just blinked weakly, clearly in a lot of pain.

Callie came closer to Arizona, leaning in to whisper into her ear so Ryan couldn’t hear. The last thing he needed was to hear the gory details of his injuries. “I think he landed mainly on his right leg,” She murmured. “It looks like a shattered tibia and fibula, and he has a nasty open femur fracture. He has a head lac and definitely broke his left arm, but there’s massive blood loss from the femur and I’m worried that the bone sliced the femoral artery. I’m going to have to reduce it here. He’s lost too much blood already. You need to hold his head still.” Arizona’s eyes went wide as she saw the boy’s mangled leg, but she nodded in understanding. 

Callie suddenly pulled her tank top over her head, using all of her strength to rip through it, making a long enough tear so that she could tie it tightly around Ryan’s leg as a tourniquet, so it slowed the blood flow to the leg, minimizing future blood loss.

Arizona just looked down at the boy, who was clearly terrified. “She’s going to fix your leg,” Arizona murmured softly, trying to calm him. “Everyone says Dr. Torres is one of the best orthopedic surgeons they’ve ever met,” Arizona explained, which wasn’t entirely untrue from what Addison, Mark, and Derek said about her abilities. 

Callie was clearly not rusty at all, as she quickly managed to reduce the fracture. Arizona just held Ryan’s head steady as he screamed in pain.

XXX

About forty-five minutes later, Ryan Grady arrived at Seattle Grace Hospital via ambulance. During the ride Arizona called Owen Hunt, Head of Trauma, letting him know what to expect, and Derek Shepherd, Mark Sloan, Alex Karev, and Teddy Altman were waiting with him in the ambulance bay. 

As the doors opened, Callie came out of the ambulance with Arizona and Ryan, his parents following frantically. Callie began speaking quickly, entering the ER as if she’d done in a million times. She looked like she was truly in her element, handling the situation with professionalism. Her eyes were shining in a way Arizona hadn’t witnessed before. “Ryan Grady, 15, fell off an embankment while hiking. He’s hypertensive and pulse is thready. He had an open femur fracture, which I reduced, but he lost a lot of blood. We need to hang a liter O-negative and he needs IV antibiotics stat. He has a head lac, so he also needs a head and spinal CT before we can get working on his leg. Mark, the leg is going to need quite a bit of debridement.”

Derek, Mark, Callie, and Owen immediately entered the trauma room with Ryan, nurses ushering his parents into the waiting room. 

Callie was wearing only leggings and a sports bra, sweaty and covered in blood, but she still, somehow, looked like a perfectly sculpted tan goddess. Of course, these were not the circumstances under which Arizona wanted to see Callie in her bra, but she wasn’t going to complain when her date’s soft, voluptuous curves were in view. The attorney was positively glowing, and Arizona wondered if everyone else could see that, or if Callie glowed exclusively for her. Teddy and Alex came up beside Arizona, staring at the woman who just turned every head in the ER with her mere presence.

“Who is the hot brunette?” Alex asked first, staring at her bottom as she leaned over the gurney to inspect Ryan’s leg wound. 

Arizona rolled her eyes, grabbing a trauma gown, and slipping into the trauma room to hand it to Callie. Callie smiled, and let Arizona tie the gown for her in the back. Not wanting be a distraction or find herself in trouble with the chief, Arizona quickly left the trauma room to rejoin Alex and Teddy, crossing her arms over her chest. It was weird to be back at the hospital, especially while her privileges were still suspended.

“She’s my attorney,” Arizona provided, trying not to seem affected by Alex’s greedy eyes on Callie.

“Attorney? Why is she in the trauma room? And why are you hiking with your attorney?” Teddy inquired in rapid fire.

“She’s an attorney now but she was an ortho resident with Addie, Derek, and Mark until her hand was crushed. And we were just getting to know each other…” Arizona supplied, not wanting to go into too much detail.

“They’re dating,” Addison Montgomery chimed in, walking up to the trio.

“Damn, Robbins, she’s hot,” Alex Karev said. Arizona loved her fellow most of the time, but right now she wanted to hit him upside the head, possibly with a brick. 

“You’re dating?” Teddy asked excitedly. “I want to meet her. What’s her name? What’s she like? How many dates have you gone on?”

Arizona didn’t answer for a moment, so Addison took the opportunity to talk to Arizona’s other best friend directly. “Her name is Callie Torres, but Arizona calls her  _ Calliope _ ,” Addison said, mimicking Arizona’s voice on the last word. “She’s complicated but she’s totally into Arizona, and Arizona feels the same way. They’ve been on two dates, I think, if you count today as one. They haven’t had sex yet, at least as of this morning,” Addison relayed, which earned her a sharp swat on the arm from Arizona. “Ouch!”

“There’s a boy in there who is very hurt. Is this really the time and place to discuss my sex life?” Arizona reprimanded. That effectively quieted her friends.

XXX

An hour later, Callie found Arizona waiting in the hallway. The attorney was clearly beyond furious. “He just wanted to amputate!” Callie exclaimed. She quickly switched to Spanish, and Arizona wasn’t sure if she even realized she’d changed languages. Regardless, Callie’s angry Spanish rants were  _ hot _ . The attorney began to pace. “El morón llama a sí mismo un cirujano, pero es demasiado perezoso para tener en cuenta la posibilidad de que la pierna del niño podría ser salvado. ¡Sólo quiere amputar! ¿Qué tipo de cirujano hace eso? ¡No le importa! ¡Él sólo se corta buenas extremidades debido a que no quiere trabajar duro!” [ _ The moron calls himself a surgeon, but he is too lazy to consider the possibility that the boy's leg could be saved. He just wants to amputate it! What kind of surgeon does that? He doesn't care! He just cuts off good limbs because he doesn't want to work hard! _ ]

Arizona put a hand on Callie’s arm, trying to stop her movement. She understood a word or two of Callie’s rant from her years of high school Spanish, but the attorney was speaking very quickly. “Calliope, honey, calm down.” The blonde internally berated herself for using the pet name, but it just slipped out. The brunette seemed too agitated to notice. 

“The head of ortho wanted to amputate Ryan’s leg, Arizona!” Callie exclaimed in outrage. “When I said that I could come up with a plan to save it, he just went off on me. Yelled at me for questioning his authority, told me I had no right or qualifications, and called me a burn out. Then Mark gave it back to him, saying I was a better orthopedic surgeon in my one year of residency than he is. The chief overruled him, and Mark, Derek, and I came up with a plan, but I can’t imagine what would have happened if I weren’t there. I can’t imagine how many people lost limbs because of that lazy idiot.”

Arizona understood Callie’s frustration. The head of orthopedics, Dr. Fox, was an awful doctor, who honestly only cared about prestige and money. Everyone had to push him to agree to the more difficult courses of treatment that would help the patients more in the long run. The blonde’s voice was soft and understanding. “I’m sorry, Calliope. I know he’s awful. He’s a complete asshole. But I’m so glad you were able to find a way to fix Ryan’s leg.”

Callie smiled softly, but the light in her eyes suddenly went out. “Mark and Derek are going into surgery with Dr. Fox to make sure he sticks to plan. It should work. I has a similar case my intern year. Ryan’s leg may never be the same, but it should be pretty functional. He should lead a normal life if Dr. Fox doesn’t screw it up.” Callie tried to sound excited, but the blonde could see right through it.

Arizona smiled at Callie. “That’s really awesome, Calliope,” she said. When Callie just seemed morose, Arizona cupped her cheek, pulling Callie’s gaze to her bright blue eyes. “Are you okay?”

“I really miss surgery,” Callie said, voice hoarse with emotion.

Arizona pulled the lawyer into her arms, holding her tight. “Me too,” she murmured into Callie’s neck.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Hey all! Please note the rating change. This chapter has very little plot so if you choose to simply skip over it, you’ll still understand what’s going on. Plot should resume with the next update. Anyway, I’m lacking some inspiration in light of the fact that Grey’s started filming for season 13 and half of Calzona won’t be in it. If you could leave some reviews, it would be super helpful. Happy reading! :)

_“I really miss surgery,” Callie said, voice hoarse with emotion._

_Arizona pulled the lawyer into her arms, holding her tight. “Me too,” she murmured into Callie’s neck._

XXX

It was very hard for Callie and Arizona, after growing attached to the boy they treated after a nasty fall down an embankment off a local hiking trail, to stand back and watch as less-competent doctors were forced to take their places. While Alex Karev was a far more talented surgeon than the head of orthopedics at Seattle Grace, he was still a fellow. Patients flew across the country and world for Arizona Robbins, and they may very well do the same for Alex Karev one day, but that day was not today. It was infuriating and maddening, and the women needed to get out of the hospital. Being there without being able to help any more was making both Callie and Arizona crazy. So Callie went back to her hotel and Arizona went back to her apartment, both planning, first and foremost, to take a much-needed shower.

XXX

After a satisfying shower, Arizona found herself rifling through the kitchen in a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top. Her phone chimed.

_Hey. What are you up to? -CT_

_Hi! :) Just got out of a shower, and now I’m trying to find something to eat. I really need to go grocery shopping. What about you? -AR_

_I just took a shower, too. It feels nice to be clean. What are your feelings towards pizza? -CT_

_I love pizza. I just don’t have any. -AR_

_You do now. Open your front door. -CT_

Arizona padded over to her front door and found Callie on the other side, pizza and two bottles of wine in hand. She looked professional and polished in gray trousers, a blue and white blouse, and blue heels. Her hair wasn’t totally dry, though, and it clung to her shoulders in curls. It didn’t matter though, because, to Arizona, she looked perfect.

Callie’s equally perfect laugh brought Arizona back to reality and she realized she’d been staring. “What are on your shorts?” Callie inquired with a goofy grin.

Arizona looked down to inspect the boxers she wore for pajamas. “They’re minions,” the blonde explained, unable to keep from smiling. “Haven’t you seen _Despicable Me_?” The blonde shifted and Callie realized just how much of her legs were in plain view. The brunette gulped.

Arizona took the pizza and wine from the brunette, who was not far from dropping them as her eyes ran over the entirety of Arizona’s smooth, perfect, toned legs. The blonde sauntered over to the coffee table to set down the food, swinging her hips with a renewed confidence as she leaned over the low table, revealing that the shorts read _One in a Minion_ across her bum.

Her pert, perfect bum, and Callie’s throat suddenly went very dry. She must have been gawking because Arizona giggled with a knowing smile as she returned, taking Callie’s hand and pulling her through the doorway, shutting the front door behind them.

“D-Despicable what?” Callie’s voice was shaky.

“It’s an animated movie. Very popular in peds,” Arizona explained, tugging Callie over to the couch and sitting beside her.

“You wear _those_ to work?” Was all Callie could manage, because the shorts did very little to cover Arizona and the attorney’s resolve was weakening.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Arizona said with a mischievous smile. When Calliope didn’t acknowledge that she was kidding, the surgeon’s expression became more serious. “Of course I don’t, Calliope!” She playfully smacked the attorney’s shoulder.

Callie just nodded, realizing after a moment that Arizona was not, in fact, wearing a bra under her white camisole. The surgeon just laughed, watching Callie’s eyes go wide.

“Y-you’re going to need to put more clothes on,” Callie murmured, gaze trailing the outline of Arizona’s breasts. “I only have so much willpower.”

Arizona raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms in a way that offered Callie a better view of her client’s cleavage. “And if I don’t want to?”

Callie’s throat went dry. Her voice was low and sultry and Arizona’s heart rate skyrocketed as she realized how much teasing Callie was teasing herself. “I won’t make it to our third date. I won’t make it through the evening.”

Arizona slowly leaned closer to Callie, and it felt like forever until the brunette felt pink lips ghosting over her own. “Why don’t you just take me here and now?” Arizona murmured, her voice dripping with arousal.

With that, Callie’s resolve snapped. She quickly found Arizona’s golden curls, still wet from her shower, and pulled the blonde’s face to meet her own, their lips, tongues, and teeth working against each other furiously. After several moments of losing themselves in the passion, they pulled away, and Arizona nipped at Callie’s bottom lip, a wicked grin on her face. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were a dark, deep blue, and Callie was certain that no one had ever looked at her with quite so much reverent adoration and sheer desire. And it made her feel like the second most beautiful woman on the planet, because the first was catching her breath through kiss-swollen lips right beside her. “You’re so beautiful, Arizona,” Callie murmured breathlessly, the raw honesty of her tone sending shivers down the blonde’s spine.

Arizona deftly tugged Callie’s blouse over her head, revealing her attorney’s red, lacy bra, which created such perfect cleavage. The very same cleavage that clouded her every coherent thought since she first laid eyes on Callie. She quickly maneuvered her hands to cup Callie’s breasts, feeling her nipples strain against the fabric, and the attorney’s back arched. “I’ve wanted to do this since I first laid eyes on you,” Arizona murmured, looking at the breasts before her like she’d just discovered a new wonder of the world.

Callie’s hands slipped under the white camisole and found Arizona’s slim hips, stroking the soft skin beneath her fingers as she tugged Arizona into a needy, desperate kiss. It was filled with lust and something greater; a need for intimacy that shook both women to the core. It was something that usually took a lot longer than ten days to achieve, but the chemistry between them had always been undeniable and fierce.

Arizona continued to kiss Callie as she reached around her lover’s back to unhook her bra. She pulled away from the kiss, pulling the garment away from a tanned chest with her, and any breath she may have caught disappeared at the sight Callie’s bare breasts, heaving as she fought for breath, dark nipples pointed with arousal for the blonde. Arizona took in a deep breath, setting her face between them and kissing Callie’s sternum. “I’ve slept with a lot of women, Calliope, but your breasts are by far the best ones I’ve ever seen,” the blonde murmured breathily against Callie’s soft skin. The attorney just moaned her approval, feeling a rush of arousal straight to her core as the kisses trailed to a nipple, and Arizona pulled it between her lips with a wicked grin.

As much as Callie was appreciating the contact, she quickly realized she didn’t have enough of Arizona’s skin at her disposal.

Callie urged Arizona’s head up, locking lust-filled eyes. “Arizona, as much as I’m enjoying this, I’m not letting our first time go down in history as fucking on your couch,” Callie said, voice low and breathy. “Can we take this to the bedroom?”

Arizona just managed a nod, and Callie pulled off her heels, standing and taking Arizona’s hands to bring her to her feet with delicate care. Before they moved, Callie found the bottom of Arizona’s camisole, pulling it over the blonde’s head. Arizona wasn’t sure if Callie was aware that she licked her lips at the sight of the surgeon’s bare breasts before her, but it was ridiculously sexy. Everything about Calliope Torres was ridiculously sexy.

Immediately, tanned hands found perfectly sized breasts to cup, and Arizona’s nipples strained against Callie’s palms as the blonde let out a throaty moan, feeling arousal pooling between her legs.

Callie pulled Arizona into her, breasts brushing as they kissed. It was sloppy, needy, and filled with passion and heat. Arizona somehow guided them towards her bedroom, not breaking the kiss.

Arizona’s hands found the button and zipper on Callie’s trousers as they stood in the doorframe. Callie didn’t quite remember how they got there; she just remembered Arizona’s tongue doing such wonderful things in her mouth. The brunette stepped out of her trousers as they dropped, still kissing heatedly.

After a moment, Callie pulled away, resting her forehead against Arizona’s. The blonde admired the sight of her attorney’s matching red lace underpants as Callie tried to pull down the ridiculous shorts that sparked this impromptu but very welcome relationship milestone.

Arizona helped pull off her shorts, and Callie grinned at the sight of the surgeon’s florescent pink panties. No one should be able to look _that_ sexy in a color reserved only for highlighters, but Arizona did. The blonde defied logic and it was terrifying and exhilarating and pushing Callie farther than she thought she could go in every aspect of her life.

Tugging Callie over to the bed, the attorney scooted to the middle of the mattress, lying on her back, gently guiding the blonde over her. Arizona straddled Callie’s hips as their lips met again, and they both instinctively grinded against each other. They moaned in sync at the feel of soft breasts and strong hips colliding so perfectly, and Callie moved her hands to Arizona’s ass, cupping her cheeks over the neon underwear, finding a wicked grin on the blonde’s face as they moved into another kiss. The movements became more desperate, and Arizona’s only coherent thought was that this grinding would feel so much better without any clothes on. So she remedied that.

Arizona shifted to pull Callie’s red underpants down her legs, and took a moment to stare at the tanned body lying on her bed. Her attorney’s toned legs were miles long, and her curves were intoxicating. Arizona was certain that Calliope Torres was a goddess, or a statue forged from bronze, because no one should be able to be _that_ sexy. She reached a whole new level of perfection.

However, seeing Arizona stare at her bare body made Callie feel extremely vulnerable. An intense feeling of shame drove the brunette to close her eyes tightly and bury her face in a pillow. She couldn’t bear to watch if Arizona’s face mirrored the same disgust that she saw herself with.

The blonde’s expression sobered, and she slowly moved off Callie, lying on her side, her head propped up on her hand, her elbow against the mattress. The blonde pulled a tanned into her own, bringing it to her lips. They were close, but otherwise not touching.

“Hey,” Arizona murmured softly, concern heavy in her tone. “Are you okay?”

“I’m sorry,” Callie murmured, knowing she’d ruined the sexy, carefree, playful mood.

Arizona’s hand came to cup Callie’s cheek so lovingly, pulling their gazes into alignment, trying to gauge the situation. “No need to be sorry. Just tell me what you’re thinking?”

Callie took a deep breath, adoration and shame showing though those big brown eyes in equal measure. “You’re just so beautiful, Arizona, and I’m,” Callie paused, trying to find a word. “I’m damaged. I’m so damaged in every sense of the word.”

Arizona didn’t quite understand what Callie meant. She knew that Callie was somewhat emotionally damaged, but they’d discussed that, and Arizona wasn’t sure how that was relevant in their current situation. “Damaged?” The blonde probed warily.

Callie took a deep breath, staring down at her body with disgust written across her features. Arizona didn’t understand how such a beautiful woman hated her body so much. She brought her hands to faded stretch marks against her now-toned abdomen, closing her eyes as if it pained her to see them. And in a moment Arizona understood that Callie didn’t really see herself as she truly was, but as a distorted image of who bullies portrayed her to be. Callie had mentioned her struggle with her weight in her youth and the bullying she faced when they made up after the contract incident, just a couple nights ago.

The blonde slowly moved down the bed, laying along Callie’s lower half, bringing her lips to Callie’s abdomen, and Callie’s eyes slammed shut as she kissed along the faded marks. She honesty hadn’t noticed until Callie brought them to her attention. She kissed a trail to Callie’s navel.

“Calliope,” Arizona coaxed, looking up at the brunette. The attorney softly met her gaze. “You’re stunning. That much was clear the moment I met you. You’re so beautiful. You lit up the whole room, and I felt like I couldn’t breathe. I mean, you were an arrogant pain in the ass,” Arizona remembered, which brought a slight smile to Callie’s lips. “And now you’re _my_ arrogant pain in the ass, but you’re still just as beautiful. Even more beautiful, actually.”

Arizona’s adoring smile met her stomach for more kisses along the parts of her body that Callie hated so vehemently. They were lingering reminders of imperfections and self-hatred.

Callie’s shame was lost in an overwhelming feeling of adoration for the golden-haired beauty kissing her stomach, and Callie felt a flood of arousal hit her once again at full force.

Arizona kissed up the brunette’s body, bypassing her breasts for the time being to plant a tender, languid kiss to the brunette’s lips, before trailing kisses towards the attorney’s ear. Callie’s hands wrapped around Arizona’s waist and rested on her smooth back.

“Do you have any idea what your body does to me, Calliope?” Arizona murmured, breath erotically ghosting against Callie’s ear, which sparked a shiver. The blonde took Callie’s hand and pulled it between her legs, over the florescent pink panties, and she could feel so much wetness and heat emanating from Arizona’s core. They locked eyes and both moaned, Callie feeling her own arousal climb even higher.

“You’re so wet,” Callie rasped in awe, rubbing the blonde’s labia through the pink lace.

Arizona bit her lip to keep from moaning again and nodded. “For you,” she murmured, voice breathy. Somehow, Arizona always knew just what to say.

In a split second, imbued with new confidence, Callie flipped them so Arizona was on her back, and Callie moved south, hooking pink panties with her finger and tugging them down Arizona’s long legs.

Callie set herself between her lover’s legs, and the sweet smell of the blonde’s arousal made the attorney’s mouth water. She needed to taste Arizona now. Callie placed a hand on Arizona’s hip and met blue eyes darkened with arousal, waiting for some confirmation. When Arizona nodded, Callie grinned wickedly, licking Arizona’s slit teasingly, before parting her lips and finding her clit. The blonde’s moans of pleasure only spurred Callie on further, soon sliding two fingers into Arizona’s core and keeping a grueling pace as she licked, sucked, and lavished attention on the blonde’s clit. Callie’s free hand found Arizona’s and their fingers laced together. The pleasure was building fast, and Arizona was quite sure that Callie was stealing every superlative she’d given her previous partners. Callie was goddamn incredible. She expertly manipulated Arizona’s body and somehow knew just what her lover needed before the blonde could ask.

Arizona’s orgasm hit her hard and fast as she cried out Callie’s name. When she came back down to reality, Callie was lying over her, holding the blonde’s body against her own, grinning madly. Arizona tilted her head and stole a kiss, tasting herself on those perfect lips.

The surgeon pulled back and laughed gently, cupping Callie’s cheek. “Dr. Lawyer Businesswoman Torres,” she said breathlessly, “is there anything you’re not good at?”

Callie pretended to give the question some serious thought, before breaking into a laugh herself. “I could ask you the same thing, Dr. Robbins.”

With renewed appetite, the blonde urged Callie onto her back and straddled her hips once again. “Calliope, you haven’t seen anything yet. I’m going to blow your mind,” she promised, and the glint in her eyes was positively wicked.

She made good on that promise. Repeatedly.

XXX

Hours later, Arizona was lying with her head on Callie’s chest, the attorney’s strong arms holding her close. Their legs tangled and Callie laughed as she saw Arizona grinning like a madwoman at her breasts.

“You’re insatiable,” Callie said with a laugh.

Arizona cocked an eyebrow. “I can’t help it, Calliope. I’m a breast person, and yours are _awesome_.”

Callie couldn’t stop herself from letting out a laugh, and Arizona lifted her head to meet her attorney’s gaze, unsure of what was so funny. “I suppose you could say,” the brunette began, stopping to laugh, “they’re the breast!”

Arizona slapped at Callie’s chest lightly, before succumbing to a laugh herself. Not because Callie’s joke was funny, but because the fact that Callie was so amused by it was funny. “You know what you’re not good at?” Callie shook her head, still laughing at her own pun. “Jokes! You suck at jokes. And small talk, and romance, and math, but mostly jokes!”

Callie just rolled her eyes. “My sense of humor is an acquired taste,” the attorney insisted. “You simply have yet to acquire it.” Arizona rolled her eyes.

The lovers lay there in silence for a moment, enjoying the easy intimacy of their post-coital bliss. “We smell like sweat and sex,” Callie murmured. “We need to shower again.”

Arizona laughed lightly. “Are you suggesting another round in the shower? Because if so, _you_ are the insatiable one,” the blonde retorted. “And I say we sleep a bit, and I’ll take you up on that in the morning.”

Callie nodded, pulling the sheet over Arizona and pulling the blonde closer to her. The feel of skin against skin was incredible, and Callie buried her face in soft blonde curls. She was quite certain she’d never felt so thoroughly cherished and appreciated. What they’d just shared was so much more than sex, and it terrified Callie. She couldn’t remember the last time she had any sort of meaningful sex, and what scared her most was, despite her fears, she just wanted more of Arizona in every aspect of her life. Callie drifted to sleep with a big, stupid smile on her face.

Just at the cusp of sleep, Arizona broke the blissful silence. “I do have one question I’ve been meaning to ask you, but you’ve been distracting me all evening.”

Callie smiled sleepily. “With incredible sex,” she amended.

Arizona rolled her eyes, in no position to deny that. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d enjoyed sex that much. It was ridiculous, considering it was just their first time. Sure, there was some awkwardness, but the imperfect moments were filled with patience, tenderness, and laughter. After assuaging Callie’s concerns, everything was easy and felt so right.

“How did you manage to take a shower, put makeup on, and make it here with wine and pizza so quickly?” Being a daughter of a marine, Arizona didn’t take a very long shower, and she hadn’t been out of the shower for very long when Callie showed up.

Arizona didn’t need to see Callie’s face to know she was smiling. “I was going to tell you it’s because _I’m_ _just that good_ , but at a risk to my mysterious allure, I’ll just tell you the truth. I enlisted the help of my assistants. One helped me get ready, and I met the other two in the lobby, one with the pizza and the other with the wine.”

Arizona laughed, leaning up to meet Callie’s lips in a chaste kiss. “You’re a dork,” she said adoringly. “But that was incredibly sweet, Calliope. And it totally made my evening.”

Callie arched an eyebrow at Arizona. “I’m your dork,” she corrected with a lopsided grin. “The pizza and wine made your evening? And not the orgasms where you made sure the whole building knows my name?”

Arizona blushed furiously. “Those were good, too,” she said teasingly.

Callie closed her eyes, tugging Arizona back into her earlier sleeping position. “You tired me out,” Callie murmured sleepily. “Good night, Arizona.”

Arizona yawned. “Sweet dreams, Calliope.”


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Hi. Sorry for the wait! Real life has been complicated, and inspiration is running low. Thank you for all of your kind words and encouragements, though! It helps a great deal. I promise I’ll try not to let another week pass between updates. Anyway, enjoy, and review please! :)

_Callie arched an eyebrow at Arizona. “I’m your dork,” she corrected with a lopsided grin. “The pizza and wine made your evening? And not the orgasms where you made sure the whole building knows my name?”_

_Arizona blushed furiously. “Those were good, too,” she said teasingly._

XXX

The next morning, Callie woke up tangled in Arizona, and took a moment to luxuriate in the feel of the blonde’s soft skin against her own. The brunette couldn’t think of a better way to wake up in the morning. Arizona must have really tired her attorney out, because she slept for over six hours, which was something Callie hadn’t done since residency. Over the years she’d adapted to function optimally with five. After recreating the events of the previous night in the shower, Callie made breakfast for Arizona and herself. The two decided this was a morning routine they could definitely get used to.

Once they were dressed, they walked into the Seattle Grace Hospital hand in hand, with the intention of checking on Ryan Grady, the boy they treated the day before, after he fell while hiking. Callie wore a professional, yet form-fitting navy blue dress that accentuated the perfect curves Arizona reveled in familiarizing herself with, and gray stilettos. Arizona wore wonderfully-tight jeans that kept catching Callie’s gaze, flats, and a purple patterned top, with her golden hair perfectly curled around her shoulders. It was a little dressier than the blonde’s usual look, but compared to Callie’s sophisticated professional attire she might as well have worn pajamas. They had matching idiotic smiles that they couldn’t shake.

Addison Montgomery was just about to leave the hospital, having been paged in at an ungodly hour of the night when a high-risk pregnancy turned into a high-risk delivery. After many hours and touch-and-go, the mother and baby finally stabilized, so Addison was finally free to get some much needed sleep. On her way out, however, she ran into Callie and Arizona. They looked …different, but in a good way. They were positively glowing and were sickeningly affectionate, not to mention their goofy smiles that lit up the lobby. Addison quickly realized why. She _really_ was a good matchmaker and relationship meddler from the looks of it.

The redhead rolled her eyes and approached the couple.“You two do realize that it’s completely obvious that you had sex, right?” Addison casually asked, her two friends exchanged shocked glances as they blushed.

Callie took a deep breath, trying to look nonchalant, but failing spectacularly. “Addie, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Mm-hmm.” Addison just raised a disbelieving eyebrow, and that was all it took for Arizona to crack.

“We had sex. Lots of sex, Addie. Really, really great sex.” The blonde spoke quickly and excitedly, beaming. Callie couldn’t help but smile as she blushed harder.

“Is it that obvious?” Callie whispered, looking around to make sure that no one was within earshot, uncomfortable discussing the intimate details of her personal life, let alone in public.

Addison just rolled her eyes again, resting a manicured a hand on her slim hip. “I’m going to get some sleep. I’m very happy for you guys, but please don’t have sex in the hospital. I work here.”

Arizona laughed at Addison’s request, a mischievous glimmer in her bright blue eyes. “I hadn’t really considered that, but now that you mention it...” She began, as Callie stifled a laugh and continued avoiding eye contact.

“I’ve created monsters…” Addison muttered, shaking her head as she left the hospital.

XXX

Entering Ryan Grady’s room, Arizona and Callie disentangled their hands for propriety’s sake, and found the boy in question reclining on the bed, bruised and bandaged, with his left arm and right leg both in casts. His clearly disheveled parents were trying to coax him into eating the breakfast sitting on the table beside his bed, which he adamantly refused, just shaking his head and staring at the opposite wall. He wouldn’t speak or even look at his parents.

Arizona cleared her throat from the doorway, and both parents looked up, excited to see the visitors. “Good morning, Ryan and Mr. and Mrs. Grady.” She chirped, trying to lighten the mood.

The grey-haired woman turned towards the visitors, her face visibly lightening into a smile. “Oh, please call me Lynn,” the woman insisted warmly, before coming closer to Callie and Arizona. She pulled the doctors into an awkward group-hug. “Dr. Robbins, Dr. Torres, we can’t thank you enough for everything.”

It had been a very long time since Callie had been called Dr. Torres.

The thin, grey-haired man stood a few feet behind, nodding in agreement. “If there’s anything we can do to express our gratitude-” The man began before Arizona cut him off.

“Oh, sir, we were just doing our jobs,” Arizona stated, grinning up at Callie, who nodded in agreement.

“I would hardly consider climbing down an embankment to treat a random hiker just a part of your job,” Mr. Grady insisted. “And please, call me Harry. You saved our son yesterday, after all. Right, Ryan?” His father prompted.

The boy didn’t move his gaze from the wall, ignoring the entire ordeal.

“I’m so sorry,” the father said to the doctors, clearly embarrassed by his son’s behavior. “He’s usually not like this, especially not with people who _saved his life_ ,” the man explained, emphasizing the last few words.

“You see,” the mother began, still standing very close to both Callie and Arizona, “Dr. Fox just came in to let us know that Ryan’s prognosis was good, and he should be able to walk again. But Ryan is a nationally ranked ice hockey player, and the doctor said the chances of him being able to play again, let alone at the same level, are very slim.”

Arizona and Callie both nodded softly, understanding the boy’s plight and why he was acting out.

Callie broke the silence this time, everyone turning to face her besides Ryan. “Mr. and Mrs. Grady,” Callie began, putting a gentle hand on Arizona’s forearm. “It might be a good idea if I talk to Ryan. If it’s okay with you, of course. I went through something similar many years ago, and I understand how frustrating it can be. Besides, the coffee they give you here is terrible. I’m sure Dr. Robbins could show you to the coffee cart by the lobby.” The attorney suggested with a professional demeanor and genuine smile.

“Of course,” Harry responded, putting a hand on his wife’s back to guide her out of the room. “Ryan, please be nice to Dr. Torres,” he sternly reminded. The boy didn’t reply.

Arizona grinned, nodding at Callie as she held the door for the older couple.

Hearing the door click shut behind the trio, Callie moved to the chair next to Ryan’s bedside. She crossed her legs and smiled gently.

“I’m sorry about your ice hockey career,” Callie began softly. “I completely understand. It sucks to be told you may never get to do the thing you’re best at again.”

The teen’s darted away from the wall, anger flooding his face. “What do you understand about it? Do you hold multiple state and national titles in ice hockey?” The boy spat.

Callie kept her cool, just shaking her head.

“I thought so,” he replied, turning his head towards the wall opposite Callie.

The attorney took a deep breath, carefully choosing her words. “When I was in first grade, I decided I wanted to become a surgeon. You see, my mom is a lawyer and my dad runs a business empire, so everybody was surprised that I’d chosen a very different path for myself. They said I’d grow out of it and change my mind, but I didn’t. I went to college, and then medical school, and then I started my residency, which is like being a surgeon-in-training,” Callie explained, receiving no acknowledgment from the brown-haired boy.

Callie continued nonetheless. “I may sound arrogant, but I was the best resident of my class. I was shining and doing what I loved, and everything was falling into place,” the raven-haired attorney explained. “And then there was an accident.”

Callie often opted to just say that her hand was crushed in an accident. It wasn’t entirely untrue, and it was much easier than explaining the host of circumstances that ended Callie’s surgical career. Most people assume she was referring to a car accident, and it was simpler that way.

Callie took a deep breath, making sure to keep her composure. “My hand was crushed, and I haven’t entered an operating room since.”

Hearing the sadness in Callie’s voice, Ryan’s head turned, and for the first time that morning, he genuinely looked at the attorney. “But you’re still a doctor?” Ryan’s voice was soft.

Callie shook her head softly. “I am technically still a doctor, but I don’t work as a doctor anymore. I mean, I tried after my accident, but it was too hard. So I went to law school and now I’m a lawyer!” Callie’s enthusiasm was clearly fake.

“Why was it too hard to be a regular doctor and not a surgeon?” Ryan asked, the innocence in his voice startling Callie.

The attorney took a deep breath, trying to come up with a way to explain her complicated feelings. “...Okay, imagine if someone told you that you could never play ice hockey again, but you could speed skate. I mean, speed skating a great sport, but it’s just not your sport of choice. It’s close to ice hockey, but it isn’t the same. Wouldn’t the temptation to pick up a stick and a puck and do what you really love be too much?”

Callie piqued Ryan’s interest. He nodded emphatically. This made complete sense to him.

“For me, being a regular doctor was speed skating. It was so close to what I loved to do, but it just wasn’t. It was easier to retire my skates and get off the ice for good. Does that make any sense?” Callie attempted to explain, still keeping with the metaphor.

Ryan nodded, his shaggy brown hair moving with him. “I get it. You were constantly reminded of what you couldn’t do anymore, so it was easier just to find something totally different, right?”

Callie smiled. “Exactly. So I’m a lawyer.”

Ryan looked at Callie, hesitation in his eyes. “So yesterday was like speed skating for you?”

Callie nodded, patting Ryan’s good leg comfortingly. “I suppose it was. But it was worth it, because I made a friend. We’re friends, right?”

Ryan smiled, his brown eyes shining. “As my friend, do I get to call you something other than Dr. Torres?”

Callie laughed lightly, adjusting her hair. “Yes. You can call me Callie.”

“Callie,” the teen tested, smiling as it passed his lips. “Is it short for something?”

Callie laughed dryly. “It’s short for something awful.”

Ryan sat up straighter in the hospital bed, a goofy smile on his face. “You have to tell me now. It’s not fair if you don’t.”

Callie rolled her eyes teasingly, still smiling. “I’ll tell you, but you have to promise you won’t call me by it,” Callie amended. Ryan nodded his agreement to the new terms. “Calliope,” Callie said, a soft laugh falling from her lips.

Ryan tried really hard not to laugh. “It’s not so bad,” he lied, unable to contain his laughter any longer.

“It is so bad, but thanks for trying,” Callie said with a smile. “Only my parents and Dr. Robbins call me Calliope.”

Ryan noticed the way Callie’s face lit up when she mentioned Arizona. “Dr. Robbins?” He prodded.

Callie couldn’t help but smile at the thought of the blonde beauty who turned her life upside down. “Yeah. I’m really not supposed to tell you this, but something tells me you won’t give up until you get an answer. Plus, since we’re friends now...” Callie began, a mile-wide grin still plastered across her face. “Dr. Robbins and I are sort of dating.”

Ryan’s lips quirked into a smile, just as Arizona and Ryan’s parents came into view through the hospital room’s window. They stood by the nurses station, drinking coffee. Arizona must have said something funny, because they all started to laugh. “She’s very pretty,” Ryan stated, his face suddenly turning red. “Objectively speaking. I’m not trying to steal your girl. I probably don’t even have a chance. I mean, you’re super hot, too,” the teen attempted to amend, clearly flustered. He laughed awkwardly.

Callie laughed, patting his leg comfortingly. “Don’t worry about it. She is undeniably beautiful,” the attorney agreed, still smiling.

They watched the trio for a moment through the window, before Ryan looked over towards Callie.

“Why are you just sort of dating her, and not really dating her?” He asked warily.

Callie’s face fell a little, turning to look at Ryan. “Well, we haven’t been on that many dates yet. And, going with our earlier metaphor, she’s an ice hockey player. As horrible as it sounds, I’m sort of worried that I’ll have trouble supporting her as she does what I love to do most, but can’t.”

Ryan nodded in understanding. “It’s not horrible. Jealousy is normal. It probably won’t go away, but you should talk to her about it. I think she’ll understand.”

Callie looked at the shaggy-haired teenager with surprise. “You’re very wise.”

The teen flashed her a smug grin. “I know. So was this talk just to make sure I know that I don’t need an ice hockey career to snag a hot girlfriend?”

Callie laughed. “Absolutely.”

XXX

After Callie’s talk with Ryan, Arizona and his parents returned. They were thrilled to see that their son had opened up, and seemed more comfortable with the situation. He may never play ice hockey again, but he’d come closer to peace with that, knowing that is life wasn’t over if his career was. The family started talking, so Arizona and Callie took it as a cue and slipped out of the room. Once they were safely out of sight, their hands twined together without any thought. It’d become natural to seek out each other’s comfort through physical contact, especially while they were walking the halls of the hospital, bringing about a lot of complex emotions for both Callie and Arizona.

“Did you and Ryan have a good talk?” Arizona asked softly, swinging their hands.

“Absolutely. Ryan says you’re very pretty, objectively speaking. And he said that it wasn’t an attempt to steal my girl, because you’re out of his league and I’m hot, too,” Callie relayed with a laugh.

Arizona stopped walking and their joined hands pulled Callie to a halt with her. The brunette looked at the pediatric surgeon with confusion. “Am I your girl?” Arizona blurted before she could phrase the question better.

Callie considered that for a moment, clearly uncomfortable. She shifted from one foot to another, staring at the fair hand clasped in her own. “I mean, you’re the only person I’m seeing,” Callie whispered. “The only person I’m sleeping with, too,” she amended.

Arizona didn’t miss a beat, nodding emphatically. “Me, too, on both counts.” She was waiting for Callie to make the next move.

“So you’re my girl. My girlfriend. Is- is that okay?” Callie clarified after a pause. She was very nervous, and her heart sank as Arizona pulled her hand away.

But after a moment the hand found it’s way to Callie’s cheek, pulling the attorney into a deep kiss. Arizona grinned and pulled away all too quickly, taking Callie’s hand again and pulling her down the hallway.

“Hey, Amelia!” Arizona called as a petite dark-haired attending rushed by, staring at a chart. She looked up at the sound of her name, finding Arizona grinning at her. “I’d like you to meet my girlfriend, Callie,” she announced excitedly, turning toward the woman in question. “Calliope, this is my good friend from Hopkins, Amelia Shepherd.”

Callie safely presumed Arizona’s answer to her earlier proposition was a yes. _Girlfriend_. She could certainly get used to that.

Amelia looked over Callie, a smile on her face. “People were talking about seeing you and an attractive _lady friend_ in the ER yesterday, and they weren’t lying. She is _hot_ ,” the shorter woman said to Arizona.

“I know,” Arizona stated smugly, as if Callie weren’t standing right there.

Callie cleared her throat, holding out her hand for Amelia. “Thank you?” She replied, uncertainty in her voice.

Amelia shook her hand in a strong grip, smiling. “You’re welcome. Now I have to dash. Aneurysms don’t clip themselves,” she said with a dry laugh, starting to walk down the hall. “Congratulations on the gorgeous girlfriend, Robbins. Are we doing another game night soon?”

“You know it!” Arizona called after her, turning towards Callie when the neurosurgeon was out of earshot. “I’m sure you’ve gathered, but she doesn’t really filter before she talks.”

Callie chuckled, nodding. “I figured,” she replied, taking Arizona’s hand again as they continued down the corridor. “So, you and your friends have a game night?”

Arizona beamed at Callie, nodding. “Yeah, I used to call it a girl’s night, but that confused the heterosexual people. They thought I meant our kind of girl’s night,” the blonde explained with light laugh. “We used to watch movies, but now we mostly drink wine and beer, eat pizza, chat, and play board games. And Amelia’s winning streak is ridiculous.”

“Amelia seems like a lot of fun, don’t get me wrong, but I’d rather not invite her to _our_ girl’s night,” the attorney supplied with a light chuckle and a wink.

“Agreed,” Arizona stated, turning around as a red-haired resident rushed by, staring at a tablet. “Kepner!” She called down the hall.

The resident spun around, a smile blooming on her face. “Arizona!” She said excitedly, walking over to the blonde. “You’re here! Not that I’m not thrilled to see you, but what exactly are you doing here? Is everything okay?” The redhead was clearly wary of offending Arizona.

The blonde just smiled. “You didn’t hear about Calliope and my adventure in the ER yesterday?” The blonde gestured toward her girlfriend.

“Oh!” Kepner exclaimed in understanding. “This is the smokin’ hot lady, as Alex put it, that you’re dating?” The redhead asked, turning towards Callie with a smile. “I’m April Kepner, trauma.”

Callie smiled, noting that the resident’s hands were full, so she just nodded. “I’m Callie Torres, formerly ortho, now esquire.”

April’s eyebrows shot up in a look of surprise, turning towards a blushing Arizona. “Isn’t she the lawyer that Addison is friends with? You’re dating your lawyer?” When Arizona just nodded, Kepner leaned closer, trying to whisper but doing a terrible job at it. “Isn’t that unethical?”

“It’s sort of a grey area,” Callie supplied, smiling at the nosy resident. “Does gossip travel unusually quickly around here, or does everyone else just find Dr. Robbins as spectacularly interesting as I do?” She queried, shifting the subject with ease.

“The former,” Kepner replied, before her pager began to sound. She shifted the charts and tablet she was carrying into one arm, and checked the display. “Shoot! Another MVC in the pit! My goodness, does anyone know how to drive in Seattle?” She muttered, walking away from the couple. “Sorry,” she called back. “I’ll call you soon, Arizona! Nice to meet you, Callie!”

As April rushed to the ER, Arizona turned to Callie. “The day is young. What do you say we finally go shopping?”


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Hi again! I apologize profusely for the long break between updates, but at a certain point real life takes precedence, and things have been insane lately, in ways both positive and negative. I won’t bore you with the details. I am moving back to school on Sunday, and I should have more time to write once I settle in, as my summer internship has been very demanding. Thanks for sticking with the story and, as always, I truly appreciate the reviews you leave me. In other news, I’ve decided to start tumbling again. My URL is dreamofelectricmareep. Feel free to find me there. I love talking to you guys! Anyway, this is the longest chapter yet so I hope it makes up for the lack of updates. Enjoy. :)

****_ As April rushed to the ER, Arizona turned to Callie. “The day is young. What do you say we finally go shopping?” _

XXX

As Arizona and Callie were finally about to leave Seattle Grace and begin their shopping, yet another interruption pushed them off course. This time, the interruption came in the form of Chief Webber. He awkwardly acknowledged Arizona’s presence, wary of upsetting the suspended pediatric surgeon, before requesting to speak to Callie in his office. The attorney shot a questioning glance at Arizona before cautiously following. The blonde just shrugged.

Left to her own devices in the lobby as she waited for her girlfriend to return, Arizona decided to put the time to good use, so she sat down in an upholstered chair, crossed her legs, and took a deep breath before calling her mother.

“Hello, Dear!” Barbara Robbins answered cheerfully. “You’re on the blueberry-tooth-thingy in the new car, so don’t say anything you wouldn’t want your father to hear!”

The Colonel chuckled. “Hey, Kiddo! How’s the rainy city? And Barb, for the last time, it’s Bluetooth,” he grumbled, and Arizona could almost hear him roll his eyes.

The surgeon laughed at her parents’ banter. “Seattle has been surprisingly dry, but it’s supposed to rain this afternoon. How are things at home?”

“Good,” Barb replied excitedly. “We’re on our way to lunch. Your father’s retirement party is coming up in a few weeks, so we’ve been planning up a storm! You’re still flying down for that, right? Do we need to add a plus one?”

“Mom,” Arizona began, “of course I’m still coming. My flight has been booked for months. And if you want to know if I’m seeing anyone, you can just ask.”

“Are you seeing anyone?” Her father, the more intrepid and blunt of the two, asked.

“Yes,” Arizona replied, her smile clear in her voice. “Her name is Calliope, but everyone else calls her Callie.”

“Oh!” Barbara exclaimed, clearly excited. “How long have you guys been seeing each other? How did you meet? What does she do for a living? Does she treat you well? What is she like? What does she look like?” Arizona’s rapid speech abilities were clearly inherited from her mother.

“Honey…” Daniel warned.

“Daddy, it’s fine,” Arizona said, still grinning. “We haven’t been seeing each other for very long, but we’ve hardly spent any time apart since we met. I mean, I have a lot more time to spend now that I’m not working, but we just- it feels right when I’m with her. Everything's better when she’s around. And she’s actually my attorney for the lawsuit,” the blonde explained, unable to stop smiling as she talked about her girlfriend. 

Arizona had told her parents about her current employment situation, but she didn’t worry them with many of the details. “Calliope is so smart and driven. She used to be an incredibly talented surgical resident, but then her hand was injured, so she went to law school and became a super successful lawyer instead. She treats me very well, and she’s just ...perfect. She’s brilliant, poised, confident, kind, and she’s gorgeous, Mom. You’re going to love her. And I know it’s new, but I’ve just never felt this strongly for anyone so quickly before. It’s like, I can see a future for us.” The blonde’s excitement and joy were clear, even through the phone. 

There was silence at the other end of the line for a few moments, just the hum of the engine keeping Arizona from wondering if the call had been disconnected. 

“Kiddo,” Daniel began, voice soft. He didn’t want to dampen his daughter’s excitement, but sometimes Arizona got carried away. She had a history of getting invested in relationships quickly, only to get hurt in the end. This is why Arizona made a rule not to date newborns - she had too many relationships live and die in her partner’s sexual experimentation phase. Despite the fact that Arizona was a capable adult, her father wanted to remind her to be careful. He didn’t want to ever see Arizona hurt and broken again. “You have to be careful and think about what you’re getting yourself into. You sound like you’re moving very quickly in your relationship, and dating your attorney is bound to get messy and complicated. It won’t end well.”

Arizona felt an irrational surge of anger. The better part of her knew that her parents were just looking out for her, knowing she’d had her fair share of heartbreak, but she felt so patronized. “Dad, I am a thirty-four year old woman. I am perfectly capable of choosing the appropriate pace for my relationship.” The blonde was adamant and defensive, trying to keep her authority issues regarding her father,  _ The Colonel _ , from consuming her words. “And who says it’s going to end, let alone badly? We could be together for a long time. Heck, I could marry her one day!”

The silence on the call was thick and oppressive despite the three-thousand mile distance. After a few moments, Barbara spoke gently and carefully. She understood where both Daniel and Arizona were coming from. Her husband just wanted to protect his little girl, and Arizona didn’t want to be treated as a little girl who still needs protecting. “Honey, your Callie sounds absolutely lovely, but you do have to be careful. I think what your father is trying to say, is that your feelings could affect your professional relationship, or vice-versa, which would complicate things. And we just don’t want to see your heart broken again.”

Arizona’s anger quelled at her mother’s mediation. “I know we have to be careful, and Calliope and I have talked about it. Worst comes to worst, I’ll find another attorney. I just- I really, really like her. And I think you’ll really like her, too. I hope you do.”

“I’m glad to hear it, sweetie, and I’m sure we will like her very much. Anyone who makes our little girl this happy must be very special.” Barb replied, murmuring something that sounded like directions to her husband. “You should invite Callie to your father’s retirement party. We’d love to meet her.”

“And remember, you need to make a speech,” her father chimed in. “I scheduled five minutes for you, but by the time you get the room’s attention, and accounting for the clapping, you probably only need to prepare about three minutes to three and a half minutes of comments.” The Colonel had meticulously scheduled this party, as he did everything else. He was always very type-A and regimented, something that served him very well in his military career, and something he was grateful to have instilled in his kids. However, this behavior was exacerbated ten-fold when The Colonel’s son died.

“She is very special. I’ll see if she’s interested,” Arizona replied. She wasn’t sure how her often-mercurial girlfriend would react to the invitation so the surgeon chose to keep from getting anyone’s hopes too high. “And I’ll prepare something to say. Are we lighting a candle for Tim?”

“We don’t have time for that. We’re on a tight schedule,” her father gruffly replied. 

“We’re almost at the restaurant, dear. We love you! Call us soon?” Barb asked before Arizona could push her father further on the topic. This wasn’t the first time they’d had this discussion.

“Fine. Love you, too.” Arizona responded, ending the call and relaxing into her chair, letting out a deep breath. She loved her parents, but they could be overbearing and intense sometimes. She wondered what Callie would think of them. 

Speak of the devil, only a moment later Arizona’s raven-haired girlfriend stormed through the lobby and out the front door in one swoop, not even looking at Arizona. The blonde scrambled to her feet and quickly followed.

The attorney was pacing in front of the building, muttering to herself in Spanish, clearly beyond distraught. Arizona approached her, placing her hands on the attorney’s tan shoulders, trying to still the frantic woman. Eventually Callie stopped pacing but refused to make eye contact.

“Calliope, honey, please look at me,” Arizona said softly, and after a moment big brown eyes obeyed, conveying a storm of emotion. “What happened with the chief?”

Callie just shook her head, looking somewhere between sad and angry. 

“Tell me what you’re feeling,” Arizona prompted, voice soft, holding her girlfriend still.

“I don’t know,” Callie said, voice hoarse. “I don’t know what I’m feeling. All I know is that I’m going to be speed skating while everyone else plays ice hockey. You’ll go back to ice hockey soon enough. And I’ll just be here, speed skating miserably.”

Arizona tilted her head, utterly bewildered. She understood the pain in Callie’s voice, but the words coming out of her mouth sounded like utter nonsense. “What?”

“The chief offered me a job,” Callie replied, voice small. “For after your case is resolved.”

Arizona’s brows furrowed, even more confused by her tempestuous girlfriend. “A job is a good thing, right? Plus, it’d be here so you’d get to work with me once I get back. I mean, I don’t want to be presumptuous, but my girlfriend is a real rockstar in the courtroom,” Arizona said, blue eyes shining, her mouth quirking into a smirk, as she tried to coax Callie into a smile.

Ordinarily, Callie would have basked in the blonde’s flattery, but she was just too distressed and agitated. “A good thing? It’s not a good thing. I’m going to be speed skating while you all play ice hockey,” Callie stated, sounding so broken.

“I think that you’re speaking in metaphors, but you’re going to need to give me a little more context,” Arizona softly replied, moving one of her hands to cup a soft, tan cheek.

“If surgery is ice hockey, my job here would be speed skating. It’s almost what I love but it’s not close enough.” Callie explained, not even trying to hide the sadness she was feeling.

Arizona’s expression sobered and she nodded. Things were starting to make a little more sense now, as she considered Callie’s explanation. Before she could say anything to calm the attorney, Callie started up again. She was equally frantic but her voice was stronger now.

“You know what? You should just break up with me now and save yourself the trouble, because when we win your case, you’ll be back to surgery and I’ll just be waiting outside the operating room like an incompetent person. And you’ll want to talk about your day and all of the miracles you performed in the OR and I will be too angry and bitter to listen. So you should just quit while you’re ahead because you don’t deserve this. You don’t deserve to date someone who is occupationally insecure and humiliatingly jealous.” Callie’s voice cracked as she uttered the last words. 

Before Callie could register the fleeting pity flashing through Arizona’s eyes, it was replaced with incredulity. The blonde laughed dryly. “So, let me get this straight. You’re saying I should break up with you because you may get jealous at some indeterminate time in the future?” She raised a blonde eyebrow.

Callie considered Arizona’s words before shrugging, dropping her gaze to her designer heels. 

Arizona used the hand on Callie’s cheek to coax her girlfriend back into eye contact, running her thumb along her girlfriend’s cheekbone tenderly. “Calliope Torres, you are my pain in the ass. You are capricious and unpredictable and you terrify and frustrate me in equal measure. But you’re also positively the most resilient, brave, and beautiful person I’ve ever met. I was raised by a marine, Calliope, and I was taught to stay and fight for what I believe in. And I believe in you. I believe in us,” Arizona stated, voice firm and emphatic, yet kind. “I think together, we can be extraordinary. And it’s okay if you get jealous. We’ll overcome that because I think we’re worth it.”

Callie met Arizona’s eyes, and upon hearing the sheer determination in her words, the attorney couldn’t resist pulling the blonde into a searing kiss. It said everything she couldn’t put into words. Her gratitude and the intensity of her feelings for the blonde were said with each swipe of her tongue and touch of her lips. The kiss was toeing the line of decorum for the current setting, but neither woman cared. They only pulled apart when it was imperative. Callie rested her forehead against Arizona’s, both panting hard. 

“Now,” Arizona said between breaths, “are there any other stupid reasons you think I should dump you? Or can we finally go to the mall?”

Both women laughed, twining their hands as they made their way to Arizona’s car.

XXX

Their shopping trip was quite eventful. Callie bought what she’d deemed her “casual” wardrobe, though by anyone else's standards, the clothes were still fairly dressy. Arizona had a tough time picturing Callie looking anything less than polished, much less in a tee shirt and faded jeans, so this was probably as casual as Callie could manage. The attorney bought few pairs of expensive yet wonderfully fitted jeans, a collection of tops, a pair of designer leather boots, and a leather jacket that Arizona mentioned made her girlfriend look incredibly badass and sexy. Arizona just blinked as the raven-haired woman pulled out a platinum credit card and didn’t even look at the total, which was considerably more than the blonde spent.

Arizona, on the other hand, bought a few suits, some with pants and some with skirts, as well as some business-style separates and dresses that Callie deemed appropriate for court. The attorney seemed to gravitate towards choosing blue clothing for her girlfriend. She explained that it was because studies showed that juries tend to find people wearing blue more trustworthy, but it really was because Arizona’s eyes shined even brighter when she wore blue. They also picked out some heels, and Arizona yet again marvelled at how well Callie could walk in what ought to be classified as stilts. She made Callie try on the highest heels she could find, equally impressed and envious when the attorney walked around in them with ease. 

After their shenanigans in the shoe section and once they finished shopping, Arizona mentioned that a group of her friends from the hospital, including Mark and Addison, invited them out for drinks at their favorite bar. The women parted ways to get ready and drop off their new purchases, and decided that Callie would come by Arizona’s apartment at 7:45 so they could walk to Joe’s together.

XXX

Arizona used the free hours to relax, find something to eat, which amounted to cereal, and tidy up her apartment before showering and getting ready for the evening. Callie, on the other hand, got a head start on tackling the pile of work that had collected while she enjoyed the first vacation days she’d taken in years. The attorney checked on her pending cases, reviewed the work submitted by her assistants and associates, and answered emails. Everything seemed to be running smoothly in Callie’s well-deserved absence, until she got a call from a long-time client who needed the attorney to represent him in a protective order filed against him, which meant Callie would have to return to Miami the next day. Callie couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt so disappointed at the prospect of leaving wherever she had been working, and that was thanks to the blonde haired, blue eyed woman who had turned her world upside down.

A little earlier than anticipated, Callie knocked on Arizona’s apartment door, knowing she needed to tell Arizona about returning to Miami. The attorney was wearing a pair of dark jeans, a red blouse that showed off her cleavage, and the leather jacket Arizona picked out for her, along with her new boots. She left her hair loose and wavy, and did her makeup a little darker than usual, going for a more sultry look. It certainly worked.

Opening the door, Arizona was floored at the sight of her girlfriend in her new “casual” wardrobe. She looked incredible and Arizona had to swallow the urge to push her against the door and kiss her senseless as Callie wordlessly entered.

Arizona was wearing a royal blue sweater that made her eyes pop with tight jeans and black boots. Her makeup was also darker and she’d straightened her hair. Callie couldn’t help but cup a fair cheek and pull her into a searing kiss, murmuring, “sorry I’m early,” as they parted. 

Arizona bit her lip and flashed the dimpled grin that made Callie’s knees weak. Despite Callie’s mile wide grin, the blonde noticed that something seemed off.

“You seem sad. Did you come up with another reason that I should dump you?” The blonde asked with a laugh, adjusting her hair as they made their way to the couch.

Callie sat beside her, close yet not touching. “No, but I did get a call from a long-time client. I need to be back in Miami for court the day after tomorrow.”

Arizona’s face fell. “Oh. I see,” she said, trying to hide her disappointment. So far she had Callie to distract her from the fact that she no longer had a job, and Arizona wasn’t sure how she’d occupy herself. More importantly, though, despite not having known Callie for long, she was certain she’d miss her girlfriend terribly. 

“I’m sorry,” Callie said softly. “I’ve been pushing things off and these were the first vacation days I’ve used since I can remember, so responsibilities were bound to catch up with me at some point.”

Arizona nodded tightly. “No need to be sorry. You can’t help the fact that you’re ridiculously busy and wildly successful,” she said with a laugh. “And usually I have a job to keep me busy.”

Callie reached up to tuck a strand of blonde hair behind her girlfriend’s ear with a gentle smile. “You’ll be back to cutting your tiny humans open and fixing them up sooner than you think,” she said with a cocky half-smile. 

“I hope so,” Arizona replied. “I just- I’m going to miss you. Can I say that? Is it weird? Is it too soon? Oh, God, am I becoming too clingy?”

Callie laughed at the blonde’s adorable flustered rambling. “You can absolutely say that, because I’m going to miss you, too,” the attorney assured her girlfriend.

Arizona smiled softly. “Good.”

“I should only be gone for a few days,” Callie mused, taking one of the blonde’s fair hands in her own, toying with her fingers before bringing it to her lips for a gentle kiss.

Arizona’s heart fluttered at the gesture. Everything about Callie entranced her since the moment they met. “I just- Is this something I should expect often? I mean, I- I don’t know if I want something long-distance. I know you don’t live here but I don’t believe in long-distance relationships.” Her voice was soft and uncertain.

Callie couldn’t deny that Arizona’s words worried her, and she gripped the blonde’s hand tighter in response. The brunette couldn’t imagine going long periods of time without seeing her girlfriend already, and that feeling would only intensify as their relationship progressed. So if that meant that Callie needed to make adjustments to her lifestyle, she was willing to do that. “I live a pretty nomadic life. I guess, after ever everything in New York and at Stanford, I never wanted to settle down. It scared me. It still scares me,” Callie confessed in a moment of vulnerable honesty. “But I could see myself settling down here. Not right now, but eventually. I want to look for an apartment here. I mean, I’m not selling any of my other places, but I’d like to get one here, too, and have one of my cars brought up. And as I finish out my east coast cases, I’d like to start replacing them with cases near here, so I can be around more. I mean, my job will always involve some degree of travel, but I won’t have to be gone as much if I start shifting my caseload a bit.” Callie was hesitant. She wasn’t ready to commit to a drastic lifestyle change, and she didn’t want to make Arizona think she was ready to pick up her life and move everything for their relationship while things were so new.

Arizona considered everything for a moment, squeezing Callie’s hand with a smile. “Okay. I can handle that. Gradual steps towards Seattle.”

Callie nodded, fiddling with Arizona’s fingers, staring into her bright blue eyes. Arizona scooted closer to Callie, pulling the attorney’s arm around her waist and resting her head against Callie’s chest. 

The two enjoyed the closeness for a moment, before Arizona broke the silence. “So, I talked to my parents today,” Arizona began hesitantly.

“That’s nice,” Callie responded. She didn’t really know how else to respond. They hadn’t really discussed their parents much beyond the fact that Callie’s disowned her for her sexuality and Arizona’s dad liked to be called  _ The Colonel _ .

“Yeah. And I told them about us,” Arizona continued. “I’m going to Maryland for my dad’s retirement party in a few weeks, and they wanted to know if you wanted to come with me. I know it’s a lot to suggest because we haven’t been together for that long, and I wouldn’t even bring meeting my parents up so early in a relationship if it weren’t for the fact that your schedule is insane and you would need to book airfare. It’s just, if you wanted to come, I figured I ought to give you as much notice as possible so you can make arrangements. But you don’t have to come if you don’t want to. No pressure.” The blonde was nervous.

Callie stiffened slightly. “Do you want me to go?” She asked softly.

“I want you to do whatever makes you comfortable,” Arizona responded diplomatically.

“That wasn’t an answer, Arizona.” Callie stated with an arched eyebrow.

“Okay,” the blonde amended. “Would I like you to go? Yes. While being in a room full of retirement-age marines and their nosy families isn’t exactly how I want to spend an afternoon with you, I’d like my parents to meet you. Plus, I really just love spending time with you, and it could be nice for both of us to get away from all of the stress here.”

Callie smiled, leaning forward to press a kiss to sweet-smelling blonde hair. “Well, you aren’t the worst company,” the attorney joked, and Arizona swatted her thigh. “I’ll go. But under no circumstances am I eating a crab. And I’ll have my DC car brought to the airport for us. We could actually stay in my apartment there, if you want. It’s not too far from Maryland, right?”

Arizona laughed. “You really need to take a geography class. It depends where in Maryland. My parents just bought a house in Annapolis, which is only 45 minutes away from DC, give or take. But my parents can pick us up from the airport, and I’m sure my mom will insist that we stay with them. Though I’ll make it clear that it’s contingent upon not keeping us in separate rooms.” The surgeon explained, wrinkling her nose in distaste adorably, which made Callie smile.

“My geography skills haven’t stopped me from becoming a barred attorney in forty-five states plus DC,” Callie supplied with her trademark cocky grin. “And if I have to stay at your parents house for a weekend, I’m going to insist that I at least get to bring my car,” Callie countered. “No offense, of course. But I’m not the most social of people, as you know, and I can turn on my politician-like charm for a few hours at a time but it won’t work indefinitely. Plus, while I will not be having sex in your parents house, my car has yet to be christened,” the attorney supplied with a cocky grin.

“Fine, we’ll bring your car in case you start leaking smugness and sass, or, God forbid, write another contract. But the no sex thing sounds like a challenge to me.” The blonde teased with a playful laugh. She didn’t need to see Callie’s face to know the attorney rolled her eyes. “But, seriously, you don’t need to be anything but yourself. I adore you, even despite your many, many shortcomings,” The blonde teased, as both women knew that, despite some social and emotional limitations, Callie was incredibly successful and generally well-liked unless you were opposite her in a courtroom. “And I know my parents will adore you, too. My mom, at least. My dad is a bit more ...difficult, but you’ll charm him, I’m sure.” Arizona said warily, remembering the most recent phone call with her parents. “Wait, you took the bar exam forty-six times?” Arizona asked incredulously, curious and also wanting to shift the subject before she scared Callie out of coming to Maryland.

It was Callie’s turn to laugh. “No, I didn’t take the bar forty-six times, Arizona,” the attorney clarified as if it were obvious. “Most states have reciprocity, which means if I pass the bar in a specific state, they’ll carry that over to certain other states if I meet certain requirements like practicing law for five of the last seven years. For example, passing New York’s bar gets me reciprocity in thirty-eight states and DC. And then some other states, like Maryland and California, which don’t offer reciprocity, will offer a shorter version of the bar for practicing attorneys from other states,” the brunette explained. 

“Gotcha,” Arizona said, nodding as she mentally added some of the numbers Callie mentioned. “So how many times have you taken the bar or some version of it?”

Callie tried to remember. “I took Florida’s first, and then New York, California, Maryland, Delaware, New Jersey, and more recently I took the bar for Alabama. So seven times, I think.” Arizona suddenly started laughing. “What?” Callie asked, unsure why she was suddenly so funny.

“You in Alabama?” Arizona asked between belly-deep fits of laughter. “It must have- It must’ve been like something out of My Cousin Vinny! What were you even doing in Alabama?”

“Winning a medical malpractice case,” Callie clarified, clearly unamused. “And that movie is highly inaccurate.”

Arizona sat up, a goofy grin on her face. “Oh come on,” she coaxed, taking Callie’s hand. “I just can’t picture my gorgeous girlfriend in Alabama. You’re such a city girl,” the blonde said playfully, sealing her statement with a sweet kiss on perfectly-shaped red-painted lips. “Now, let’s go have a drink or two with our friends,” the surgeon began, standing and using the manicured tan hand she was holding to pull her girlfriend up to meet her. Arizona’s voice became more sultry as she slid fair hands between Callie’s leather jacket and her blouse, finding purchase on intoxicatingly sexy hips. “Maybe even dance a little,” the blonde suggested, lips making their way to ghost over Callie’s ear, which elicited a shiver. “And then I’m going to bring you back here to rock your world and screw you senseless before I take you to the airport in the morning. Does that work for you?”

Callie nodded dumbly, and before the surgeon could pull away entirely, a sweet and almost innocent smile on her face, Callie brought her hands into silky blonde hair and kissed her girlfriend hard. It was just a taste of what was to come later.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Hey all! Long time no see. I’m so sorry for the long break between updates. School and some personal obligations are keeping me busy. Also, my sister, a tiny human, got me sick, and I can’t seem to shake it, so I’ve been getting behind on everything. Super fun. I promise, I’m not abandoning this story. This chapter is short and fluffy, but there’s plenty of drama to come in good time. If you have questions or are really itching for an update, feel free to ask for a progress report via my tumblr (dreamofelectricmareep). Or just feel free to reach out in general - I’d love to get to know you all. As always, I hope you know how much your reviews motivate me to keep writing. Keep ‘em coming! Enjoy!

_ “Now, let’s go have a drink or two with our friends,” the surgeon began, standing and using the manicured tan hand she was holding to pull her girlfriend up to meet her. Arizona’s voice became more sultry as she slid fair hands between Callie’s leather jacket and her blouse, finding purchase on intoxicatingly sexy hips. “Maybe even dance a little,” the blonde suggested, lips making their way to ghost over Callie’s ear, which elicited a shiver. “And then I’m going to bring you back here to rock your world and screw you senseless before I take you to the airport in the morning. Does that work for you?” _

XXX

In a matter of seconds, after entering Joe’s, Callie was swept from Arizona’s grasp by Mark and Addison, who wanted to introduce their old friend to the whole gang. It seemed like all of Arizona’s work friends were present; Teddy even managed to convince Bailey to tag along. The pediatric surgeon watched as Callie exchanged pleasantries with some of the surgeons she’d yet to meet. It appeared she was settling in well, so Arizona made her way to the bar, ordering a white wine for herself and a red for her girlfriend.

The blonde didn’t want to hover, but between their impending separation and the fact that she still felt uneasy with what happened between Callie and her old friends, she was feeling a little protective. The additional fact that her girlfriend was the most beautiful woman in sight, looking extremely sexy in her new “casual wardrobe”, did nothing to help matters. The blonde wasn’t the only person who was appreciating exactly how spectacular Callie looked, but the brunette didn’t even notice, engrossed in a conversation with Derek Shepherd.

“She’s going to think you’re a stalker or something if you don’t stop staring,” Amelia Shepherd commented with a laugh, coming up beside the blonde, a dark beverage in hand.

The blonde’s eyes went wide as she caught sight of the recovering addict with a drink in a bar. Amelia had slipped before, and that slope was not one that anyone wanted to see her need to climb again.

Catching the blonde’s surprise, the neurosurgeon just chuckled. “It’s a diet coke. My brother is right over there watching me like a hawk.” Amelia rolled her eyes, demonstrating by raising her soda towards her brother, to be met with a matching raised glass of water and a smile. “He’s taken to not drinking in front of me. He thinks it’ll break me. But, it won’t. Plus, I don’t need to be drunk to be the most interesting person here. It’s been so dull. They’re talking about dead patients.” She gestured towards the tables occupied by their friends. “Why don’t you tell me about your  _ lady friend _ ? Our introduction was rushed.”

Arizona grinned, finding Callie’s gaze. The brunette winked at the blonde, before turning her attention back to her conversation.

Just as Arizona was about to start talking, a tipsy Teddy Altman rushed towards her. “AZ! You’re here!” She exclaimed.

“Yes, I am,  _ Theodora _ ,” Arizona replied, emphasizing her full name. Since Teddy insisted on calling her by a state abbreviation, despite numerous protests about not actually being named for said state, Arizona decided to retaliate by using Teddy’s full name, earning her a cringe every time.

“Okay,  _ that _ was uncalled for!” Teddy retorted, filling the barstool beside Arizona. 

“You look good, Arizona,” Amelia said. “We were expecting you to be all angry and depressed after the whole suspension and lawsuit fiasco, so it’s good to see you so–” The brunette paused to find the right word. “...Happy. You seem happy.”

Not phased by Amelia’s bluntness, Arizona just nodded, watching Callie laugh with the group of surgeons. “I expected to be a lot less okay, too. But Calliope just makes me ridiculously happy. I mean, she’s complicated, but being with her, being around her, it just feels easy and natural. She makes me happy –  _ super _ happy.”

“Good for you,” Teddy said, patting Arizona’s shoulder.

Amelia nodded. “I’m glad she makes you so sickeningly happy.”

Before she could get back to gushing about the attorney with two of her closest friends, Arizona felt a warmth at her back. Strong arms wrapped around her waist, a familiar face pecking her cheek before settling her chin on Arizona’s shoulder.

“What’s the most beautiful woman in this bar drinking tonight?” Callie asked, breath ghosting over Arizona’s ear, which elicited a shiver.

Arizona smirked, shifting to grab the glass of red wine, handing it to Callie. “She’s drinking red wine.”

Callie laughed, rolling her eyes in mock annoyance while blushing. “You stole my smooth!”

“I can’t help it,” Arizona retorted, flashing that wicked dimpled grin as she plucked her glass of white wine from the bar, sipping it victoriously. “I’m just  _ that _ smooth, Calliope.”

The inebriated cardiothoracic surgeon cleared her throat, reminding the couple that they, in fact, were not alone.

“Enough with the eye sex, guys!” Amelia said with a laugh, scooting over to free the seat beside Arizona for Callie.

“It’s nice to see you again, Callie,” Teddy said, slurring slightly. “And in a shirt, this time!”

The cardiothoracic surgeon was referring to their first meeting, when Callie came into the ER shirtless after treating Ryan Grady. “Not that you didn’t look great without one, because you are  _ hot _ . Almost dirty hot. I mean, if I were into ladies, I’d totally do you.” The taller blonde realized that she’d said too much, and gave an awkward laugh.

Callie expected Arizona to be disconcerted by this revelation, but she just laughed along. “Calliope is already being done, by me, but if you want to have a nice evening with a pretty lady, I could make that happen. I have plenty of friends who would show you a good time,” the pediatric surgeon suggested, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Nope! Thanks, but no thanks. I am a big fan of the penis!” Teddy insisted.

Callie let out a bark of laughter. “Once upon a time, I said that. Now look where I am!”

That earned a laugh out of all four women at the bar.

“Wait, you’re dating  _ Ms. Gold-Star-Lesbian _ and you’ve done men?” Teddy asked incredulously, the alcohol clearly impairing her filter.

“Teddy, she’s bisexual. She was married to a man for a few months, and she used to be sex friends with Mark.” Arizona explained, adorably wrinkling her nose in distaste at the plastic surgeon’s mention.

“Welcome to the club,” Amelia replied, clinking her diet coke against Teddy’s beer with a laugh.

“I think the word club implies some degree of exclusivity,” Arizona added with a laugh.

“I wonder who has slept with more women in this bar, you or Mark,” the neurosurgeon mused, sipping her soda. 

Arizona blushed hard. “Amelia...” Her tone was warning. This was not a discussion she wanted to have right in front of her new girlfriend. Yes, Arizona had a reputation for being a bit of a “player”, but that wasn’t something Callie needed to hear about.

The neurosurgeon just disregarded the warning. “Well, there’s Callie, of course, and me. Have you slept with Teddy?”

“No!” Teddy and Arizona exclaimed simultaneously. 

Amelia realized she struck a nerve. A moment passed, the silence thick. 

“Wait, you two got it on?” Teddy asked.

“It was a long, long time ago, at Hopkins. It was residency. She was curious, and I was single.” Arizona explained, looking directly at Callie apologetically.

“Arizona, it’s okay. We all have exes.” Before the attorney could further assuage Arizona’s worries, Mark came by, pulling Callie towards the makeshift dance floor, mentioning something about dancing for old time’s sake. Callie just shrugged with a goofy grin, quickly draining her wine, handing the empty glass to her girlfriend.

XXX

“You look good,” Mark shouted so that Callie could hear him over the thunderous music as they danced.

Callie smiled, meeting the plastic surgeon’s gaze. “You think?” Callie asked, gesturing to her outfit. “It’s new. Arizona picked it out.”

Mark shook his head, glancing over at Arizona, who, in turn, looked away in an attempt to pretend she hadn’t been shamelessly staring at her girlfriend as she danced. “No– I mean, you look great,” he replied, voice only slightly louder than the pulsating beat. “But you look really good with blondie – happy.”

Callie stilled imperceptibly, considering that. “I am happy.” The words passing her lips almost startled the attorney. She hadn’t felt truly happy in a long, long time. Callie couldn’t remember a time when she would willingly admit to being happy; it just wasn’t in her nature. But catching Arizona’s gaze that had been unsubtly following her every move, she realized she was unexpectedly and deliriously happy with the perky blonde who lived in an apartment decorated like an Easter basket. In any other universe this realization would have sent Callie running for the hills in a panic, but with that magical smile in sight, she couldn’t imagine ever having it any other way. And that still terrified Callie, but also thrilled her beyond belief. 

“She makes me very happy.” Callie couldn’t take her eyes off the blonde, a huge smile on her face.

Mark Sloan tilted his head to intercept Callie’s gaze, flashing his trademark grin. “Good. I like seeing you happy. If that changes, though, let me know. I wouldn’t beat her up, because I won’t hit a girl, but I could make her life a misery.”

Callie laughed, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. “You’d do that for me?”

“Anything for you, Torres.” The sparkling smile aside, it was clear that Mark was completely earnest. He had his best friend back, and nothing was going to change that.

XXX

In the next few minutes, Arizona learned two new facts. The first was that Callie Torres loved to dance, and the second was that she was damn good at it. Arizona was quite certain that Callie was the sexiest person alive as she watched the brunette sway her hips to the beat. The way she moved was positively mesmerizing.

That was until she saw Mark Sloan slide his hands over Callie’s hips. Those perfect, curvy hips. And suddenly it was infuriating.

Addison seemed to notice that by the way Arizona was clutching her wine glass in a vice grip. “You should be out there,” The redhead mused, taking the recently vacated seat beside Arizona, sipping her rosé.

“I’m giving her space,” Arizona explained, still watching closely. “Besides, I don’t dance very well.”

“No one looks like they dance well when they’re next to Callie,” Addison said, as if it were obvious. “And I don’t think she wants space. When I last checked, she seemed pretty keen on letting you invade her personal spaces at every opportunity,” Addison mentioned, laughing into her wine glass. 

The blonde turned towards her friend with an exasperated sigh. “You think you’re really funny, don’t you?” 

“I’m hilarious. Now, shoo!” Addison replied, deftly plucking Arizona’s nearly-empty wine glass from her hand. 

“Hey! I wasn’t finished!” The blonde exclaimed, reaching for her drink, as Addison pulled it further from her reach.

“It’ll be here after you’ve danced with your woman. Not that you’ll be particularly thirsty for wine at that point,” She retorted.

Arizona blushed, rolling her eyes. As if on cue, the song shifted into something slower and more romantic. It was probably Addison’s doing. The blonde was planning to resist further. She was going to insist that she really hated dancing, and Callie needed her space. However, watching Mark’s arms wrap around Callie’s waist, and seeing her head fall onto his shoulder as they swayed to the music, ignited something primal inside Arizona. The next thing she knew, she’d maneuvered through the small crowd, and was tapping Mark’s shoulders.

“Mind if I cut in?” She asked softly.

Upon hearing her voice, Callie’s head spun towards her, the smile blossoming across her face bringing a sparkle into her eyes. That joy – the joy she put on Callie’s face – was something she’d gladly see every day for the rest of her life.

Mark probably said something before he handed Callie off to Arizona, but neither woman heard. Callie pulled her arms around Arizona’s waist, and she wrapped hers around Callie’s shoulders wordlessly, thoughtlessly, and instinctively. They just enjoyed each other, ignoring the world around them, as they swayed to the soft beat. 

And this continued for the rest of the evening, the women sneaking out of Joe’s some time later, opting for a more intimate setting, where Arizona made good on her word, rocking Callie’s world repeatedly, with plenty of enthusiasm and reciprocity from the attorney. They fell asleep tangled in each other some time really late or really early; neither were totally sure as they’d knocked Arizona’s bedside clock over sometime between orgasm three and four.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Hey, all! First and foremost, to the reviewer who asked, while there may be drama ahead, Calzona is endgame. They’re MFEO, and I refuse to believe anything different. I promise, by the time the story ends, they’re going to be together and happy, as they should be. Just to warn you, there are mentions of alcoholism in this chapter. If that’s something that triggers you, I’d advise that you message me, and I am more than happy to send you a copy of the chapter with the offending portions paraphrased or removed. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Enjoy!

_ They just enjoyed each other, ignoring the world around them, as they swayed to the soft beat. And this continued for the rest of the evening, the women sneaking out of Joe’s some time later, opting for a more intimate setting, where Arizona made good on her word, rocking Callie’s world repeatedly, with plenty of enthusiasm and reciprocity from the attorney. They fell asleep tangled in each other some time really late or really early; neither were totally sure as they’d knocked Arizona’s bedside clock over sometime between orgasm three and four. _

XXX

If there was one thing Arizona Robbins couldn’t handle, it was boredom. She loved being busy. Before the lawsuit, she juggled her roles as the head of pediatric surgery and the head of fetal surgery, she co-created a partnership with a clinic in Africa to provide pro-bono surgery for sick kids, and she was making strides towards a clinical trial with Cristina Yang, where they wanted to come up with a way to treat hypoplastic left heart syndrome before the baby was even born. To put it simply, she was too busy to be bored, which was just how Arizona liked to be.

With Callie keeping her sufficiently occupied since she was suspended, the blonde didn’t really feel the effects of her temporary unemployment. At least, not until her girlfriend boarded a plane to Miami some six hours earlier. That was when the self-deprecating degree of boredom set in. The suspended surgeon was struggling to occupy herself as she waited for confirmation that the brunette landed safely. Airplanes, for some reason, always made the blonde uneasy. In the meantime, Arizona was going absolutely, positively stir crazy.

Finally, her phone chimed.

_ Hey, pretty lady. Just landed in Miami. I thought I’d appreciate the change in weather, but, let me tell you, sunny skies have nothing on that magical smile of yours. Everything feels dreary. Missing you already. -CT _

_ Hey, beautiful. Thanks for letting me know. Have I ever told you how easily my girlfriend makes me blush? I envy the warmth, and I miss you more. -AR _

_ I may have to come after this girlfriend of yours. I’m the jealous type. And next time, you should come to Miami with me. But I definitely miss you more. -CT _

_ Please don’t beat her up. I really, really like her. And that’d be fun. But, you absolutely do not miss me more. You have different scenery and a job to keep you busy. I have nothing to do and a Calliope-shaped dent in my matress. -AR _

_ I highly doubt there’s still a dent, Arizona. -CT _

_ It’s a metaphorical dent. Point is, I miss you. And I’m bored. And all of my friends have work. -AR _

_ What have you been doing for the past six hours? -CT _

_ I got groceries, organized my apartment, and redesigned the peds and fetal budgets for when I get back to work. -AR _

_ You’ve been very productive. -CT _

_ Yes, and now I have nothing to do. Maybe I should take up a new hobby. I could pick up the piano, but I’m not exactly musically inclined. -AR _

_ I used to play the piano. It’s not too difficult. -CT _

_ Used to? -AR _

_ I had fifteen years of lessons, growing up. I still play occasionally, but I don’t have a lot of free time. I used to want to be a musician. -CT _

_ What happened? -AR _

_ My parents made me realize that a musical career path would be squandering my potential. -CT _

_ Do you have any other hidden talents I ought to know about? -AR _

_ I’m actually not all that bad at math. I was the captain of my high school’s math team. Needless to say, I didn’t really have many friends. Or any friends, come to think of it. -CT _

_ Calliope! Why did you say you weren’t good at math, then? And I totally would have been your friend. Well, I’d probably have tried to be more than your friend, but I’d certainly have taken interest. -AR _

_ I never said anything of the sort. You assumed I was bad at math, and I didn’t correct you. And no, you wouldn’t have taken interest in me. I was weird and chewed on my hair and had a pet ferret. Also, I was in full denial of my sexuality at that point, so you wouldn’t have gotten far. -CT _

_ Fine. We’ll agree to disagree. But I’m certain you were hot. There isn’t a conceivable universe in which you are not hot. -AR _

_ I assure you, there is a conceivable universe. I lived in it for the first two decades of my life. I was a virgin until well into college, actually. -CT _

_ And the sex must have been boring until a few years later when you discovered the wonders of lesbian sex. I’d imagine nothing compares. Not that I know or care to know what it’s like with a man. Because, well, yuck. -AR _

_ It’s very different. I will say, sex with women tends to involve more orgasms, but I’ve also enjoyed sex with men quite a bit in the past. Not that any previous partners, male or female, hold a candle to you. With you, it’s just ...mind blowing. Explosive. Awesome. -CT _

_ Good answer. I feel very much the same. So, Ms. Overachiever, what do you think of knitting for a hobby? It can’t be too different from suturing. Or maybe I should go to one of those classes where you drink wine and paint? Oooh, or I could get a pet. Probably not a ferret, though. -AR _

_ Knitting is nothing like suturing, and I think you’re supposed to go to the wine and painting classes with friends. Also, a pet is a pretty long-term commitment, and I’d imagine that when you get back to work, your hours are going to be pretty inconsistent. -CT _

_ Fair enough. What about writing, running, photography, or gardening? -AR _

_ I don’t know. They sound fine. -CT _

_ Fine? -AR _

_ I don’t know. They seem like a good way to waste time, I guess. -CT _

_ You’re sucking the fun out of hobbies, Calliope. -AR _

_ I’m just trying to be realistic. I don’t really have time for that sort of thing. Work keeps me busy. -CT _

_ Well, you’re just making your unemployed girlfriend more depressed. -AR _

Arizona set her phone down on the coffee table, huffing out in frustration. She was already annoyed enough, having nothing to do, and Callie was only making that worse.

XXX

Before Callie could type out an apology, she heard a firm knock on her office door.   
“One second,” She called out, hastily typing a reply to Arizona. 

_ Sorry. I have to go. I’ll call you later. -CT _

“Come in!” She called, expecting one of her assistants or an associate updating her on the case. What she was not expecting was Lucia Torres, dressed in her olive green bespoke suit. Her mother sat in one of the dark leather armchairs across the desk, crossing her legs. Her frown was blatantly condemnatory.

Callie was surprised. She hadn’t really talked to her mother outside of forced pleasantries in the partner’s meetings since she joined the firm. There was one incident where Callie ran into her family at Mass two Christmases ago, but she since switched churches to avoid that happening again.

Callie wanted to seem composed, unflappable, and confident. She took a deep breath. When her mother made no move to initiate a conversation, just glaring with disgust and contempt, Callie broke the silence. “What can I do for you?”

“You’re sinning with a client, Calliope,” Lucia said. It wasn’t a question.

Callie’s eyes went wide, as she let out a dry laugh. “ _ Sinning _ , mother? No. We’re not sinning, we’re dating.”

“You can engage in whatever insidious business you want, seeing as I no longer affiliate with you on that level. However, when you bring it into  _ my _ law firm, I have to draw the line. You must hand over the case. Someone else can take it.” Lucia crossed her arms over her chest, speaking firmly, but her tone wasn’t just that of a reprimanding boss. It sounded an awful lot like a disapproving mother, too.

“I appreciate your concern, but I’m managing just fine on my own,” Callie casually replied, leaning back in her leather desk chair.

Lucia sat up straighter. “You misunderstand me. That wasn’t a suggestion, it was an order from your managing partner.” 

Callie took a deep breath, trying not to show any weakness. “You don’t have the authority to do that. In the terms of my partnership agreement, I strictly stated that my clients are signed to me, personally. If I leave your firm, I am obligated to recommend that they sign with you, should they choose not to follow me, but she’s my client. You can’t take her.”

“Do you have any idea what kind of backlash we’ll face if news of this comes forth? It’s debauchery with a client, Calliope. With a  _ woman _ .” Lucia argued, doing nothing to hide her blatant disgust.

Callie huffed in frustration. “Homophobia aside, it’s not illegal for me to date her. We’ve signed a contract and affidavit. Granted, it may be atypical, but they’re not going to disbar anyone for this. I’ve been careful,” she explained, trying to keep calm. 

Lucia’s calm demeanor was beginning to crack. “But what if the press finds out? You’ve made a name for yourself in this field, Calliope, and not just because you’re my daughter. You win cases, and you’re highly sought after. Because of that, the press takes interest in you. I will not let this firm be marred by–”

“You’re not worried about the firm, mother.  _ The firm  _ is just fine. You don’t want the world knowing your own daughter is in a homosexual relationship.” Callie, too, was having trouble keeping her tone in check.

Lucia was livid. “I’ve accepted the fact that you’ll be spending an eternity in hell, Calliope. I’ve repented for my misdoings–”

“Misdoings? I am a  _ misdoing _ ?” Callie was yelling at this point.

A moment of oppressive silence passed.

“I could fire you.” The older woman’s voice was firm and chilling.

The doctor just laughed, sitting up straighter. “Go ahead. You’ll lose seventy percent of your client billing. And, what would your friends think of you, then? Not only did you fire your daughter, but you fired her for being  _ queer _ . That’s a lawsuit waiting to happen.” 

“Calliope Iphegenia Torres,” Lucia stated, “I am your mother and I will not have you speak to me that way!”

“No, you stopped being my mother the day that you, Daddy, and Aria cut me off. You stopped being my mother when you stopped speaking to me. You lost the privilege of being my mother when you repented to Father Kevin for giving birth to me, all because I am  _ bisexual _ !” Callie was shouting at this point.

“Calliope, not so loud!” Lucia hissed. “Someone will hear you!”

“Mother, I’m not in the closet. I have no qualms telling the world about my incredible  _ girlfriend _ !” The younger brunette stood, coming around her desk to directly face her mother. Anger raged through her every nerve. “I’ll make it easier for you, mother. I’ve wanted to do this for a long time, and now I finally have the courage.  _ I quit _ ,” Callie spat.

And Callie wasn’t just quitting her job. Callie was letting go of the idea that one day, her family would come around and accept her again. After seven years of wishing that her family would see sense and take her back, she was ready to leave that hope for a reconciliation behind. After the short time she spent in Seattle, the attorney came to realize that she wasn’t alone anymore. She had Addison, Mark, and now Arizona. She didn’t need to hold out hope for the family that doled out love so very conditionally anymore. Callie was ready to let her family go, too. And she expected the weight of this revelation to break her. It hurt, but she was also surprisingly calm; just very anxious to get back to Seattle, and to get back to a place where she didn’t need to hide her feelings.

Without waiting for a response, Callie turned away from her mother, pulling her bag from beneath her desk, and began packing her electronics and personal effects. She found a box beside her bookshelf, and pulled that out, too, beginning to pack her books. 

“Calliope–” Lucia began.

Callie’s voice was softer now. She sounded sad, but certain. “No. I feel good about this. And this’ll be good for you, too. You won’t have to see me.” Callie stated, trying to rein in her emotions regarding her family’s lack of acceptance. She continued packing her things, not even looking at her mother, trying to keep from breaking into tears. “We’ll say it was an amicable split. No one here will have to know my dirty little secret. I don’t want a severance package. I’m keeping my assistants, and I would like to maintain use of one of Daddy’s jets. I will inform my clients of my departure, and send you the information for the ones that chose to stay with the firm.”

“Fine,” Lucia spat, standing and exiting Callie’s office, slamming the door behind her.

Finally, Callie looked at her phone. There was a message for Arizona.

_ Right. Go do your real job. Sorry to be such a bother. -AR _

This day certainly hadn’t gone as planned. She’d abruptly quit her job, and managed to get into her first fight with her girlfriend. Callie knew she needed to blow off some steam. If she tried to talk to Arizona now, while she was still fuming from the argument with her mother, she’d just say something stupid.

XXX

It was only 9:45 at night, but Arizona was already in her pajamas, reading an article published about a revolutionary step in treating pulmonary sequestration via fetal surgery when she received a FaceTime call on her iPad. It was Callie. She hadn’t received a reply since they had their spat via text. Arizona wasn’t necessarily angry, but she was annoyed and confused, so she accepted the call.

The blonde grinned when the screen connected, unable to hold onto her anger upon seeing her gorgeous girlfriend. “Calliope!”

“Hey, hot stuff,” Callie slurred, a goofy smile on her face and a tequila bottle in hand. She was sprawled across her king bed.

Arizona laughed. “Calliope, are you drunk?”

“Oh, I needed to see that smile. After a day like today, your smile is like– it’s magic, Arizona. Like pure, toothy, dimpled magic. And your laugh. It’s the best laugh ever.” Callie had a lazy smile on her face. “Just a little drunk. Buzzed, really.” She slurred, setting the bottle of tequila against the pillow beside her, pulling her now-free hand into exhibit just how small an amount she meant between her forefinger and thumb.

“Calliope, you seem  _ very _ drunk,” The blonde said, laughing lightly. “What was so bad about today?”

“Don’t want to talk about it,” Callie stated abruptly, pulling the bottle of tequila to her mouth and taking a rather undignified swig. She squeezed her eyes and cringed as she swallowed the foul-tasting golden liquid.

“Sweetie,” Arizona began, growing concerned by this behavior. “Are you alone?”

“Yeah,” she said, setting the bottle back beside her. “I mean, Elena is in the guest house, but it’s just me here. Why?”

“Who is Elena?” Arizona asked, trying to make sense of her girlfriend’s erratic and fairly concerning behavior. “You have a guest house?”

“Oh, she’s my housekeeper. She and her husband and kids live in my guest house. Her kids are  _ so _ cute.” Callie explained, still slurring. “Yes, I have a guest house. It’s next to the pool and the tiki bar,” the attorney suddenly giggled. “Tiki... Tiki... Tiki,” she repeated. “That’s a funny word.”

Arizona made a mental note to inquire more about this living situation when Callie was sober. And maybe get a picture of this house, too. “So you’re alone now, Calliope?” Arizona asked, treading lightly such as not to upset her girlfriend any more than she already was.

“Yeah,” Callie said, pulling a blanket over herself. “Why? Do you wanna do something  _ dirty _ ?” The brunette wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“You’re too drunk for that,” Arizona stated firmly.

“I’m never too drunk for sex with you, Arizona. If consent is what you’re worried about, it’s not a problem. Do whatever you want to me, anytime. I’m sure I’ll have  _ lots _ of fun.” Callie said, winking.

Arizona knew that this general declaration did not stand in place of actual consent, as sexy as it may have sounded, and she knew that a sober Calliope would likely agree with her. Besides, getting in Callie’s pants was the last thing she was concerned with in the present situation.

“Babe,” Arizona started, trying to keep her tempestuous girlfriend calm and rational. “How much have you had to drink?”

Callie pulled the bottle of tequila from the pillow beside her, holding it up towards the bedside lamp and closing one eye, appraising its contents. “Maybe a quarter? I don’t know. Why? I’ll get more when you come to visit.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about,” Arizona said quickly. “Was the bottle full earlier?”

“Yeah,” Callie slurred, pulling the bottle against her chest and laying back against her dark red pillows.

“Do you do this a lot? Drink when you’re stressed?” The surgeon asked softly.

“Just when I have a bad day, so not often,” Callie explained, her eyebrows knitting in concentration. “Are you asking if I’m a drunk?”

“No, no!” Arizona insisted, trying not to upset Callie. “I’m just saying that drinking isn’t a good way to cope with stress. And there are ways to help people like you.”

“People like me?” Callie said, clearly upset. “I’m not a drunk, Arizona.”

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of. Plenty of people have this problem.” She was treading lightly.

“Yes, I know, but I’m not one of them,” Callie insisted.

Arizona took a deep breath. “Well, sweetie, you’re coping with the stress of a bad day by drinking yourself to sleep.”

“Well, it was a really shitty day. But I am not dependent on alcohol or anything. I just wanted to feel better,” Callie insisted.

“There are other ways to feel better, Calliope. Maybe you should talk to Amelia. Remember her? She’s struggled with substance abuse before,” the blonde suggested.

“I don’t have a substance abuse problem, Arizona! I am stressed, and I just wanted to relax. I don’t need you to call AA or anything. It’s not a problem.” Callie was shouting at this point.

“I just want to help,” Arizona said softly.

“I don’t need your help!” Callie exclaimed. “I am drinking because I wanted to. Because I chose to, and I could stop at any point–”

“That’s what they always say,” Arizona mumbled.

“What?” Callie asked.

“I said that’s what addicts say! They say it’s not a problem, but it is, because it’s a disease, Calliope. They don’t realize they have a problem until they hurt someone or they hurt themselves. This is how it always goes.” Arizona was yelling, too. “And I won’t sit back and let you destroy yourself!”

Callie sat there for a moment, considering what Arizona said. Their argument sobered her to some degree, but her brain was still lagging and hazy. When she finally spoke, her voice was sharp and cold. “I am not an alcoholic, Arizona. I just had a shitty day, and decided to drink. I should be able to do that without you accusing me of being a fucking  _ addict _ .”

And with that, she ended the call, taking another swig of tequila before settling deeper into her pillows, wanting to sleep the rest of the night away.

XXX

Arizona was livid. She just wanted to help Callie. That behavior, even after a bad day, was very concerning. Plus, Arizona can’t just let the people she cares about go around drinking themselves into a stupor when they’re stressed, especially being a surgeon. Without treatment for the debilitating disease, people become a hazard to themselves and those around them, and that’s why Arizona felt that she did the right thing.

At least, she was pretty certain of that. Until she checked her email, finding one from her drunken-girlfriend, sent a few hours prior.

_ Dear Client, _

_ I hope this message finds you well. I regrettably must inform you that, as of this evening, I’ve terminated my partnership with Torres, Myers, and Brooks, LLP, for both personal and professional reasons. Presently, my plans are to continue practicing, just unaffiliated from any law firm. I am confident that I will be able to successfully and effectively manage my current caseload and client roster, even in the face of this change. With that being said, under the terms of my partnership agreement, I am obligated to recommend that, should you chose not to continue with my services, you sign with Torres, Myers, and Brooks, LLP. They are a competent multi-service firm, based in Miami, Florida, and will welcome you with open arms. _

_ I apologize for any inconvenience this may have caused, and I will contact you with any further changes. It has been a pleasure serving as your attorney.  _

_ Sincerely, _ _   
_ _ Callie Torres, Esquire _

And suddenly, Arizona realized that this wasn’t a run-of-the-mill bad day. Callie lost her job. And while drinking wasn’t a good way to cope with anything, had Arizona known this, she may not have pushed so hard. She may have believed Callie when she insisted that it was a particularly bad evening, and this sort of drinking was an anomaly. She tried calling Callie back, repeatedly, but she wouldn’t pick up. Not knowing what to do next, another feeling Arizona wasn’t used to, she found herself calling someone surprising.

“Mark,” Arizona said. “It’s about Callie…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional Notes: I do not intend to offend anyone in my discussion of alcoholism in this story. I would never intentionally make light of such a devastating disease. If I did so, I apologize profusely, and please let me know, so I can improve in the future. I, personally, think that Arizona had the right, given the information she had, to be concerned. However, in the context of this story, Callie is not an alcoholic, and that’s why she was so adamant. The behavior she exhibited was unhealthy, but it was an isolated incident.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Hi again! I know, it’s been eons. Please forgive me for the wait. School is draining, real life has been really hard, and I was struggling to plot this chapter. I think I finally got it to somewhere where I am remotely happy with it. And it’s a long one!
> 
> To address some reviews, Arizona absolutely jumped the gun a bit, and that certainly had something to do with the fact that she is bored out of her mind. And to the curious guest, don't feel bad for asking. I’m happy to talk about my crazy family. I didn’t want to put this in the Author’s note, so I answered your questions in a review. You can also ask me via tumblr!
> 
> I’ll do my best to be more timely with regards to the next update. Reviews, by the way, always make my day. Thanks for sticking with me! :)

 

_ And suddenly, Arizona realized that this wasn’t a run-of-the-mill bad day. Callie lost her job. And while drinking wasn’t a good way to cope with anything, had Arizona known this, she may not have pushed so hard. She may have believed Callie when she insisted that it was a particularly bad evening, and this sort of drinking was an anomaly. She tried calling Callie back, repeatedly, but she wouldn’t pick up. Not knowing what to do next, another feeling Arizona wasn’t used to, she found herself calling someone surprising. _

_ “Mark,” Arizona said. “It’s about Callie…” _

XXX

Arizona didn’t sleep much that night. After Addison spent a few hours mediating a fight between a contrite and concerned Arizona and an angry and outraged Mark, the trio finally reached a consensus that considerable progress would not be made that evening, and they’d re-evaluate in the morning, once everyone calmed down and got some sleep. Nothing good would come of Mark repeatedly berating Arizona for potentially damaging his newly-rekindled friendship with Callie, just as nothing good would come of Arizona blaming Mark for abandoning Callie when she left residency. Despite their widely differing reactions, they all were concerned for Callie, wondering what her next move would be.

When Arizona woke up after a few fitful hours, she had three voicemails, all from Callie. She couldn’t believe she’d missed the calls. She held the phone up to her ear.

_ “Hey… It’s Callie. Look, Arizona, I was upset, and I drank myself to sleep, and I terrified you in the process. I’m sorry. But I still stand by the fact that I’m not an alcoholic. This isn’t a habitual thing and it– it was my choice. A poor choice, but a choice that I made with full control of the situation. I resent the implication that based on my behavior last night you just assumed I had a substance abuse issue. The accusation hurt, and it brought back some ...unfortunate memories, and last night I was just too drunk and too emotional to react rationally and explain that to you. But still, you had every right to be concerned – you have every right to be concerned. That isn’t a healthy way for me to cope with things, but it’s what I know how to do. I just– What I’m trying to say is that I’m not the kind of person who gets upset and talks about why. I used to be, but I guess after so many years with no one to talk to, you find other ways to cope. And I was coping with tequila last night. This is probably the last thing you need in your life right now from your girlfriend or from your attorney.” _

“Next message,” The automated voice cut in.

_ “Oh, And I’m sure after last night you want a new lawyer. I mean, I clearly gave you every reason not to trust me, especially when your career is in the balance. I don’t blame you. So, I can give you some names of some other good attorneys. I could also refer you to my mother’s firm. They’re taking the brunt of my clients that don’t want to stay signed with me, seeing as I no longer work at the firm as of yesterday. However, you’d probably be better off with someone local. I can send over all the work I’ve done on the case and I’d be happy to meet with your new attorney and explain what progress we’ve made. Your future shouldn’t be jeopardized because of me. I’ll be in touch.” _

“Next message.”

_ “Addison probably told you that after everything, I’m a little unstable. More than a little. I leave when things get messy, probably because no one ever gave me a reason to stay, but I leave. I bail. And you– You make me want to be a better person, Arizona. I’m messy and selfish and mercurial, and I know that I’m a piece of work. I don’t trust people because everyone I’ve ever loved has let me down, myself included. Especially myself. And I’m certainly not something positive in your life right now. I think it would be best if we took a break so I had some time to pull myself together. I want to be better for you, Arizona. I think I can be better, I just need time. I have some things to sort out in Miami, anyway, and I need some space to clear my head.” _

Tears fell down Arizona’s face as she heard the messages. The self-deprecating guilt was clear in Callie’s voice. Arizona was prepared to apologize, and deal with Callie’s anger. How was she supposed to react to this? Things were going so well with Callie and now she went and turned everything to shit. Addison warned her that Callie wasn’t in the best emotional place, which was completely understandable after everything she’d been through, and Arizona had to go and ruin all of the wonderful progress they’d made. 

She immediately dialed Callie’s number, wanting to tell her a hundred times that she had nothing to be sorry for. She wanted Callie to know that there was no one she’d rather fight a lawsuit with and no one she’d rather take on the world with. That in such a short time, she’d started falling for the tempestuous attorney with dark past. That the last thing she wanted was to take a break. The call went straight to voicemail. Arizona took a deep breath and left a message.

“Calliope, I’m so, so, so sorry. I over-reacted and I– I hurt you. I hate that I’m the one who hurt you. I’m your girlfriend. I’m supposed to make you feel better. You have nothing to be sorry for. I had no idea you lost your job. I just thought you were stressed from a normal day at work. But still, I had no right to accuse you of anything. I’m so sorry, Calliope. I really, really hope you can forgive me. I don’t want a new lawyer. There’s no one I trust more with my case than you. And I don’t want to take a break. I want you in my life. You make me so happy, Calliope. I want to be with you, messy, complicated baggage included. I obviously have plenty of baggage, myself. I want to sort through it with you. You don’t need to be better. You’re perfect as you are, Calliope. Please call me back. We need to talk about this.”

Arizona hung up the phone and leaned back against the headboard, silent tears slipping down her cheeks. What was she supposed to do next?

Then the doorbell rang. A package was waiting for her. A convenient distraction, Arizona carried the large box into the kitchen. It was from Miami. When had she ordered something from Miami?   
She pulled out a pair of scissors and began to open the top. She found an envelope and opened it, revealing a familiar, loopy scrawl.

_ My beautiful, brilliant, and very bored girlfriend, _

_ First of all, I’m sorry I was inconsiderate and dismissive earlier when you were trying to find a hobby. I didn’t mean to seem unsupportive, I’m just grumpy, and it was beyond wrong of me to take it out on you. And I’m sorry I can’t be there to cheer you up, so I sent some stuff to kick off the hobby search in my stead. Enclosed you’ll find, (if my assistants didn’t screw this up): _

 

  * __A box of chocolates from your very, very sorry girlfriend.__


  * _A bottle of Moscato, canvases, and painting supplies._


  * _An indoor gardening set (because you have an apartment)._


  * _Knitting needles and the most colorful yarn available._


  * _A beginner's guide to iPhone photography._


  * _A notebook, and a set of pens._


  * _My favorite kind of running headphones (with a microphone, so you can call me and gloat about beating my best running times)._



 

_ I didn’t think it’d be wise to send you a pet via the US Postal service, so I figured if you’re still interested, we could pick out a fish or something when I get back to Seattle. I know it’s awful, not being able to do what you love, but I promise, we’ll have you back in the OR soon. Until then, I hope you find an exciting new hobby. Just make sure it doesn’t keep you too busy, because I fully plan on monopolizing your attention when I return. ;) Speaking of returns, I should be back sooner than expected, as something came up at work. I’m sure I’ll have told you all about it by the time you get this package. _

_ See you soon, _

_ Callie xxoo _

As if she couldn’t feel any worse, Callie had to go and be the sweetest and most considerate person. Arizona slumped into a dining room chair and dialed her girlfriend’s number. Again, it went straight to voicemail.

_ “You’ve reached the personal voicemail of Calliope Torres, Esquire. If this is a personal call, please leave a message at the beep and I’ll endeavor to get back to you as soon as my schedule allows. If this is a client with an emergency, please call the law offices of Torres, Myers, and Brooks, LLP, and they will make sure you are in touch with a representative until I become available. Thank you.” _ The professional recording finished with a beep.

“Hi. It’s Arizona again. I wanted to let you know I got your package, Calliope. God, you’re perfect. How are you so considerate? And I screwed everything up… I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Calliope. I hope you can forgive me. I want you to know that you’ll never be alone again. At least, not if you don’t want to be. You have me, Calliope, if you’ll take me back. You have no reason to trust me again after this, but I hope you’ll find it in you to try anyway. Plus, you have Addison, and Mark, who is so angry at me because he thinks you’ll never talk to any of us again. Please don’t run. Call me soon.”

XXX

That night, lying beside the bottle of tequila, Callie suddenly realized that Arizona had the power to break her. After all that she’d been through, with George, her hand, her family, and Erica, Callie had spent so long fortifying walls around her heart to ensure she’d never feel helpless again, only to find that the dimpled blonde had wormed her way past them. Arizona could absolutely destroy her. And she didn’t like that feeling.

Callie didn’t answer her phone for the next two days. She just threw herself into work, updating her client roster, transferring the appropriate files to her mother’s firm, and representing the client that she’d been called back to Miami for, who needed Callie for an emergency injunction hearing regarding contracts. Contracts made sense, so Callie just focused on the contracts. 

Eventually, she listened to her voicemail. The longer, apology-filled messages from Arizona petered out to shorter, more panicked ones, with countless texts sent to the same effect.

_ “Hi, Calliope. I know you said you wanted space, but I just need to know you’re okay. Please just tell me you’re okay. I miss you. Please call me back.” _

_ “Hey. It’s Arizona again. I’m starting to get really worried, Callie. Please just tell me you’re okay.” _

_ “Mark and Addison say you’re not taking their calls either. I– don’t let my mistakes deprive them of your friendship, Callie. And please, please, just let me know you’re okay. I have nothing to do now, and I’m just at home worrying about you and wondering what awful things might have happened to you.” _

_ “Please just tell me you’re alive and safe. You don’t need to talk to me. Just tell me that. I can’t handle this, Callie.” _

Callie sighed, and decided to put her panicking girlfriend out of her misery.

_ I am fine, Arizona. I asked you to give me some space. Bombarding my phone isn’t helping. -CT _

The days following the text passed slowly as the reality of the fact that she’d quit her mother’s firm set in. Callie didn’t know what she wanted anymore, and that was not a great feeling. She didn’t know what she wanted with Arizona or her friends, she didn’t know where she was going with her career, and she didn’t know what to do next. She just knew one thing; she missed Arizona. Maybe it was time to let this all go.

XXX

For Arizona, the next few days crawled by, and despite countless attempts to contact Callie, there was radio silence. At first, Arizona’s concerns were dismissed by Mark and Addison, who both could busy themselves with work. Arizona, on the other hand, spent the first forty-eight not sleeping and thinking about every horrible scenario that could have played out as a reason why Callie was unresponsive. The hours following Callie’s text, after the initial utter relief, were spent berating herself for possibly pushing Callie further away by not allowing her the space she asked for. 

At this point, after also receiving nothing but a cryptic text from Callie asking for some space, Mark and Addison became concerned as well. They decided to head over to Arizona’s apartment and come up with a plan during their lunch break.

“So I’ll go down to Miami and talk some sense into her,” Mark stated, as if it were the most obvious solution in the world.

“Really? Callie wants you, of all people, who’s only just now started talking to her again after nearly a decade, to fly across the country to her rescue? When all she asked is that we give her space?” Arizona was incredulous.

“You don’t get to blame this one on me, blondie!  _ I’m _ not the one who had to go and accuse the poor woman of being a drunk after she got fired!” Mark was close to yelling at this point.

Arizona was red in the face, and stood up tall, hands resting on slim hips. “I definitely went too far with that one, but at least I’m here! I’m trying! And I’m certainly not just going to let her handle crisis after crisis – tragedy after tragedy – without so much as a call!”

“I blamed myself for her hand! And, as you said, that was almost ten years ago! I’ve changed!” Mark stood up straighter, too, towering over the blonde.

Arizona groaned and rolled her eyes. “You’ve changed? You’re the definition of a man-child. You’re almost forty and your biggest non-professional accomplishment is the fact that you’ve tried to seduce every woman in the hospital!”

Mark’s face reddened with anger. “I could say the same about you, Robbins! You want to talk about not settling down? You’ve been with every woman in the hospital that I haven’t.”

“Why do you have to be such a  _ man _ all the time?” The word man was laced with disdain. “First of all, there’s significantly fewer gay ladies at the hospital. And second of all, news flash, just because a lady turns you down, doesn’t mean she’s gay!”

“Why do you have to be such a man-hating lesbian all the time?” Mark countered. “And yes, it probably does. I’m Mark Sloan. Women love me.”

“Really? Are you really that arrogant? Besides, don’t straight women don’t find it as repulsive as I do when you stare at my breasts?” Arizona had Mark there. He’d gotten the ‘ _ my eyes are up here’ _ line often.

“They’re distracting!” Mark defended.

“I like breasts as much as you do, and I manage to control myself. Well, maybe not just as much as you do. You’re  _ obsessed _ . But I have grown up. I’m in a mature, adult relationship!” Another wave of guilt hit Arizona as she thought of Callie.

“You have been together for like a week, and you’re already not speaking. How mature and adult!” Mark’s sarcasm was thick.

“Enough!” Addison shouted, tired of hearing Mark and Arizona argue. “You two are horrible! We’re here to talk about Callie. I’m going to call her house phone again and see if she answers.”

Arizona and Mark plopped back onto the bright blue couch on either side of Addison, simultaneously letting out a humph. Addison turned the phone on speaker and placed it between them on the coffee table as they waited for an answer.

“Torres residence,” a voice with an accent chirped. “Elena García speaking.” Arizona recognized Callie’s housekeeper’s name.

“Hola, Elena!” Addison began in broken Spanish. “Soy Addison, amiga de Callie. Recuerdo?”

Arizona barely stifled a laugh at Addison’s poor attempt at Spanish.

“Hola Miss Addison! You remember that I speak English, right?” Thankfully, Elena seemed to have a sense of humor.

“Oh,” Addison blushed. “Of course. Um, Elena, have you seen Callie?”

“Oh, Miss Callie? She was working like crazy for the past couple days, but this morning she left for the airport.”

“Did she say where she was going?” Addison asked.

Elena hummed as she tried to remember. “I can’t really remember what she told me. It was very early. She said something about going to Arizona? I think maybe she has a case there or something.”

Another voice, distinctly male, could be heard in the background. “Elena, ella no estaba hablando del estado. Arizona es la novia nueva.”  _ [Elena, she wasn’t talking about the state. Arizona is the new girlfriend.] _

“Oh, sorry Miss Addison! Arizona is a person. I think Callie is visiting her.” Elena amended.

“Yes, Arizona is a person. She’s right here,” Addison explained.

“Hi,” Arizona said timidly. “How did Callie seem? Was she upset?”

They could practically hear Elena’s smile. “Hola Arizona! Miss Callie has said so many lovely things about you. She said she might bring you here sometime. I want to meet this girl that makes her smile so much.” Arizona blushed before she realized that Elena probably hadn’t heard about their fight, because she probably wouldn’t have been saying such kind things if she knew what had transpired. The housekeeper continued. “Miss Callie has been very busy the past few days, though. Hardly home. Her assistant told me that her mother found out you two are together and it went very poorly. Mrs. Torres, her mother, can be unkind.” 

“Oh God,” Arizona said, realizing that Callie probably had every reason in the world to turn to tequila that night. From what little Callie had said about her mother, Arizona could only imagine what horrible, hateful words were thrown at her.

Addison saw how suddenly pale Arizona looked, and put a soothing hand on her back, rubbing soft circles.

“Hi. Mark here. I’m Callie’s best friend,” he made a point of emphasizing the best just to annoy Arizona. “There was an email about Callie leaving the firm. Do you know if she got fired?”

“I think she quit. But I only know what Marianna, her assistant, tells me,” Elena explained. “She said that there was a huge fight between her and Mrs. Torres, and miss Callie left.” There was a splashing sound on the other end of the call. “Jesucristo! ¿Qué hiciste? I’m sorry, but I must go! It was nice talking to you all.” And with that the call was hastily ended.

Arizona sunk back into the couch with a sigh.

“Well that explains a lot,” Mark chimed in. He was met with angry glares from the two other women.

Arizona pulled out her phone.

“What are you doing?” Mark tried to look over Addison and onto the blonde’s screen. “She said she wanted space.”

“I’m trying to see when flights from Miami get in, dumbass.” Arizona was really angry with the plastic surgeon, because she rarely cursed. At least, she rarely cursed outside the confines of her bedroom, but thankfully Mark had no knowledge of her sinful mouth in that particular context.

“Dumbass? Really?” Mark countered.

“Do you prefer man whore? Or arrogant bastard? Or pain in my ass? Or–”

“Seriously, stop!” Addison interjected, pushing Mark out of her personal space. “You two are like children. Arizona, she’s probably taken the jet. She hates flying commercial.”

“But she left the firm,” Mark reminded them. “She may not be able to use her parents’ jet anymore.”

Before anyone could respond, there was a knock at the door. Arizona stood to get it, and barely registered the sight of Callie on the other side before the brunette’s curvy form was pressing her own into the adjacent wall of the apartment, and her lips were being devoured. Once Callie’s scent and taste flooded Arizona’s senses, she matched her girlfriend’s intensity, two arms pulling her impossibly closer in a sudden rush of relief. The blonde didn’t think she could let Callie go if she tried, her arms tightly securing them together.

This went on until they were interrupted by a loud wolf-whistle from Mark. They turned to glare at him, bodies still pressed together, both breathing hard.

Addison smacked the back of his head.

“Ouch!” Mark exclaimed, bringing his hand up to rub where he’d been hit.

“Thank you, Addison,” Arizona said, a satisfied smirk gracing her lips.

Callie tried to back away, but Arizona’s arms wouldn’t budge. The brunette licked her lips and seemed to be considering the taste in her mouth.

“You taste like a chimney” Callie turned to Arizona, outraged. “You’ve been smoking?”

Arizona looked down at her feet sheepishly. She only smoked when she was really anxious or knew she’d be in trouble, and this situation featured both scenarios.

“In her defense, Cal,” Addison began, voice calm, “she’s been worried sick about you. And driving us crazy.”

Callie turned to her girlfriend, guilt flooding her features. She’d been so wrapped up in her own emotions she hadn’t stopped to consider the blonde’s. “I’m so sorry, Arizona.”

Arizona had tears in her eyes, probably of relief but she couldn’t pinpoint exactly what given the storm of emotions coursing through her. “No, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Callie. I’m so glad you’re back.” Arizona buried her face in Callie’s shoulder, holding her tight.

Callie ran soothing circles down Arizona’s back, trying to comfort her, feeling incredibly guilty.

Addison, feeling awkward intruding on such a personal moment, pulled on Mark’s arm, leading them towards the exit, which the two women were effectively blocking. “We’ll give you some space. See you soon?” 

Callie nudged Arizona up, and she released the brunette, who grabbed a suitcase and her purse from the hallway, swiftly returning. Arizona grabbed Callie’s hand as soon as she was back in reach, as if she were afraid Callie would leave again if she let go. 

“How about dinner? I’ll bring over pizza and beer,” the attorney offered.

“Deal. We can do it at my place,” Mark added. “Cal, the Seahawks had this incredible play on Sunday and I need to show it to you.” The plastic surgeon was grinning at his best friend, and pulled her into a soft hug against his side. “Don’t go disappearing again, Cal. You freaked them out,” he gestured towards Arizona and Addison.

“Freaked us out?” Addison asked, offended. “You’re the one who was yelling at Arizona non stop and saying you’d fly down to Miami.”

Mark reddened. “Okay, I was a little worried, too.” He turned toward Arizona. “Robbins.”

“Sloan.” She replied. “See you later.”

“Who said you were invited?” he matched her terseness. That comment caused Addison to smack his head again, followed by Callie backhanding his arm with her free hand for good measure. “Fine, see you later,” the plastic surgeon grumbled. The three women could swear he muttered “unfortunately”, but they thought better than to call him out on it.

“How long has this been going on?” Callie asked Addison, gesturing towards the death glares exchanged between her best friend and girlfriend.

“They’ve pretty much been like this since you left. Competing for your affections.” The death glares simultaneously turned towards Addison, and she pulled Mark from the blonde’s apartment.

XXX

Arizona had scrubbed every inch of her mouth twice, while receiving a lecture about the dangers of cigarettes as Callie paced around her master bathroom. Both women knew that the brunette was focusing on that to avoid talking about other, more touchy subjects, but Arizona decided not to push it for today. They could talk tomorrow.

They shared a hot shower, and it passed in complete silence. They didn’t need to speak, passing the soap and scrubbing each other’s backs wordlessly. There was nothing sexual about it; both women just wanted to feel close. Once they’d towelled off, they decided to retire to Arizona’s bedroom, knowing neither had gotten much sleep in the past few says. They lay there in pajamas, silently holding each other. 

“My mother found out that we’re together,” Callie broke the silence, her voice shaking under the weight of suppressed emotion. “And she was so awful. I couldn’t hear go on about how much God hates me anymore, so I quit.” Tears began slipping down Callie’s face despite her best efforts, but Arizona just held her closer, running her fingers through wet curls. 

“It’s okay. God doesn’t hate you, Calliope. I know he doesn’t. Everything will be okay,” The blonde wasn’t just reassuring Callie. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Callie shook her head and whimpered involuntarily as her body was wracked with sobs. She was finally allowing herself to feel the emotions she’d been suppressing and they flooded through her at a rate that overwhelmed her. She didn’t know what she’d do without the blonde beside her.

Arizona kissed the top of her head and spoke softly. “We can talk tomorrow. Why don’t we get some sleep?”

The brunette just nodded, burying her face in Arizona’s neck. 

The blonde did her best to soothe Callie, whispering sweet nothings in her ear and holding her until soft sobs subsided and soft snores began. It hurt so much to see the unflappable, polished, arrogant attorney so broken. It didn’t take long for Arizona to fall asleep, too.

When Arizona woke up, it was already 7:00 PM. She tried to move but a sleeping body held her firmly in place. She was so relieved to find Callie by her side. Reaching for her phone, she saw that Mark had texted about dinner plans.

Looking over at how peaceful Callie looked, Arizona considered the fact that she’d never actually seen the attorney asleep before. Callie always woke up before her and fell asleep after. Arizona couldn't help but find her breathtakingly stunning as she breathed rhythmically against blonde hair. 

Knowing that between all of the stress of the past few days and the jet lag, Callie must be beyond exhausted, Arizona sent a text to Mark and Addison.

_ Callie is asleep and I don’t want to wake her. Considering everything, on top of the jet lag, she needs the rest. Can we do dinner another night? -AR _

Arizona muted her phone and put it back on the bedside table, deciding that she could use some more sleep, too.

  
  
  
  



End file.
